Chris's Angel Fatales
by cw2k
Summary: This is a new project involving my OC Chris, as he searches for love. 30 women from their respective franchises will compete in a series of challenges to win his heart. Whoever does best will proceed, but whoever does worst will lose one female from the group until there two left standing. Who will be the last woman standing? Melody is your host.
1. Introduction

Chris's Angel Fatales

Introduction

Hello, Atlanta, and welcome to Angel Fatales. I am your host, Melody. This is a new project consisting of 30 women from their respective franchises, Mortal Kombat, Dead or Alive, Resident Evil, Street Fighter, and Tekken have been cordially invited to participate in a series of events involving this young man, Chris. He has been searching for love for far too long, so it was only fitting that we created this event to put his love journey to rest. Each group will be competing in a series of challenges conducted by yours truly and Chris will serve as a judge watching these girls compete. At the end of the day, any group that did well will earn a night with him, one female or the entire group if he chooses. There will also be some hot lemons depending on the situation. If one female from a group or the entire group performs the worst, that female will be eliminated. This will continue until there are two females left, in which a special competition will be in place. The last woman remaining will be Chris's new sweetheart. Let's meet him.

Name: Chris

From: Los Angeles, California

Age: 27

Hobbies: Video games, music, shopping, swimming.

And now, let's meet the ladies!

CW2K: If you want to check out the lemons of this project, go to alwaysdoubted. We are collaborating on this one. I work on the challenges and results while he works on the lemons.


	2. Let's Meet the Ladies, Part 1

Chris's Angel Fatales

Let's Meet the Ladies, Part. 1

Resident Evil

Name: Sheva Alomar

From: West Africa

First Appearance: Resident Evil 5

Outfit: Red and black evening dress

Name: Jill Valentine

From: USA

First Appearance: Resident Evil (1996)

Outfit: Blue strapless top with blue skirt

Name: Claire Redfield

From: USA

First Appearance: Resident Evil 2

Outfit: White thigh-slit dress

Name: Ada Wong

From: China

First Appearance: Resident Evil 2

Outfit: Red strapless dress

Name: Rebecca Chambers

From: USA

First Appearance: Resident Evil

Outfit: Dark green dress


	3. Let's Meet the Ladies, Part 2

Chris's Angel Fatales

Let's Meet the Ladies, Part. 2

Mortal Kombat

Name: Kitana

From: Edenia

First Appearance: Mortal Kombat 2

Outfit: Blue thighslit dress

Name: Jade

From: Edenia

First Appearance: Mortal Kombat 2 (Secret Character)

Outfit: Green evening dress

Name: Sindel

From: Edenia

First Appearance: Mortal Kombat 3

Outfit: Black and purple bodysuit with black boots

Name: Sonya Blade

From: USA

First Appearance: Mortal Kombat

Outfit: Navy blue short skirt

Name: Tanya

From: Edenia

First Appearance: Mortal Kombat 4

Outfit: Yellow short skirt

Name: Li Mei

From: Outworld

First Appearance: Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance

Outfit: Light purple short dress


	4. Let's Meet the Ladies, Part 3

Chris's Angel Fatales

Let's Meet the Ladies, Part 3

Dead or Alive

Name: Ayane

From: Japan

First Appearance: Dead or Alive

Outfit: Light purple top and skirt

Name: Kasumi

From: Japan

First Appearance: Dead or Alive

Outfit: Light blue dress

Name: Momiji

From: Japan

First Appearance: Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate

Outfit: Black dress with stockings

Name: Lisa Hamilton

From: USA

First Appearance: Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball

Outfit: Dark purple evening dress

Name: Tina Armstrong

From: USA

First Appearance: Dead or Alive

Outfit: Black tieup top and denim shorts

Name: Mila

From: Spain

First Appearance: Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate

Outfit: Black leather top and denim shorts and skirt

Name: Lei Fang

From: China

First Appearance: Dead or Alive

Outfit: Orange short dress


	5. Let's Meet the Ladies, Part 4

Chris's Angel Fatales

Let's Meet the Ladies, Part 4

Street Fighter

Name: Chun-Li

From: China

First Appearance: Street Fighter 2

Outfit: Light blue evening dress

Name: Juri Han

From: Korea

First Appearance: Super Street Fighter 4

Outfit: Black and purple short silk dress

Name: Cammy White

From: United Kingdom

First Appearance: Street Fighter 2: The New Challengers

Outfit: Dark green skirt with black leather boots

Name: Rainbow Mika

From: Japan

First Appearance: Street Fighter Alpha 3

Outfit: Light blue sports bra and shorts

Name : Crimson Viper

From: USA

First Appearance: Super Street Fighter 4

Outfit: Black Businessdress

Name: Rose

From: Italy

First Appearance: Street Fighter Alpha

Outfit: White and purple dress with black leggings


	6. Let's Meet the Ladies, Part 5

Chris's Angel Fatales

Let's Meet the Ladies, Part 5

Tekken

Name: Nina Williams

From: Ireland

First Appearance: Tekken

Outfit: Blue short dress

Name: Anna Williams

From: Ireland

First Appearance: Tekken 2

Outfit: Red short dress

Name: Katarina Alves

From: France

First Appearance: Tekken 7

Outfit: White open shirt with black sports bra and black shorts

Name: Master Raven

From: Unknown

First Appearance: Tekken 7

Outfit: Multicolored sundress

Name: Julia Chang

From: USA

First Appearance: Tekken 3

Outfit: Tan cotton dress with feathers

Name: Christie Montiero

From: Brazil

First Appearance: Tekken 4

Outfit: Green and yellow short dress


	7. Episode 1

Chris's Angel Fatales

Episode 1

Atlanta, GA 7:34 P.M

Melody: Hello, ladies and welcome to the Angel Fatales. I am Melody Jones, your host. I understand you have traveled here to try your hands on winning the heart of the bachelor himself. Meet Chris!

Sheva's POV

"When I first saw him, he was absolutely handsome, even for a Caucasian.

Tanya's POV

"I didn't realize a Earthrealmer was that hot."

Chris: What's going on, ladies?"

"(All) Hi, Chris!"

Chris: Melody and I have invited all of you here, mainly because she believes I needed love in my life. She did, however, create a series of challenges for you to participate in. We will start tomorrow morning, and we will begin the competition. I will not reveal what the first one is, but I can guarantee you it will be a lot of fun. Let's take you to the penthouses, each representative of your brands.

Melody's POV

"Each group have their penthouse which represents their respective franchises. They will be where they decide who to eliminate for poor performance. At the end of the day, Chris and I will be taking their votes for elimination and Chris will choose who to eliminate. Tomorrow morning, these girls will be facing their very first challenge. If one group succeeds, one or the group will have a romantic night with him. I'm really excited to see what they can do. To be honest, it's been a long time coming."

8:15 A.M

Tanya's POV

"I'm more of a morning person myself. Especially when you can hear chirping of the birds. I often wonder what challenge Chris has for us."

Nina's POV

"I'm a contract assassin. Chris, you can throw us whatever you have planned, you best believe I can ace it."

Melody: Good morning, ladies.

All: Morning, Melody!

Melody: I can tell you girls had showered, that's good. It's always refreshing. Now, follow me to the dining hall for breakfast.

Katarina's POV

"The dining hall looks so fantastic. We see plates already prepared for us. Eggs, bacon, french toast, and orange juice.

Chris: Welcome to the dining hall, ladies. Before we get started with your first challenge, you will need your energy, believe me. Enjoy your meals, get to know each other, study each other if you will. Because Melody and I will be watching you, discovering your strengths and weaknesses.

C. Viper's POV

"These girls better be careful. Us Street Fighters will own the competition"

Chun-Li's POV

"I've trained most of my life. I have a feeling we will win this.

Melody: You think these girls have what it takes?

Chris: We're about to find out shortly. These girls are looking for competition. I think rivalries will be developed, drama will ensue, no doubt about it. But if they can keep their heads in the game, they will be fine. You ready?

Melody: Let the mayhem begin!

CHALLENGE 1: TITLE OF THIS EMAIL

Melody: Alright, ladies. Time for your first challenge called Title Of This Email. One competitor of each faction will have a iPhone with a email with random messages. Your challenge is to give the best advice you can provide. Only two competitors can do this from each faction. Chris and I will be watching you. Good luck.

Sheva's POV

"This oughta be fun. How hard can it be?"

Jill's POV

"Sheva and I are ready for this."

Tanya: Title of this email...

Jade: Why do you get to go first?

Tanya: Because I wanted to. Now shut the fuck up!

Melody: Oh my!

Tanya: Title of this email, drunk sex...

Jade: Why is your head bigger than mine?

Sheva: Title of this email, my father's daughter... wanna get it on.

Jill: Damn!

Sheva: I don't see why it's a bad thing, I mean she's not blood related.

Nina: Title of this email, are you and Anna lesbians?

Anna: Da fuck?

Nina: You have been at each other's throats for years. Get it on already! How fucking dare you!

Anna: Nina: Calm the fuck down!

Nina: No, man. Fuck that. This dick thinks we're lesbians!

Anna: Well...

Sheva: I was happy at first my mother seem rejuvenated and happy again.

Jill: Mushroom tip will do that to ya, especially when you creampie...

VERIZON WIRELESS TUNE PLAYS

Jill: Da hell's that calling, man. We in productions. Come on, man.

Sheva: She done fucked up. The goddamn email gone.

Jill: Oh, man.

Sheva: Man, this is goddamn FUCKIN' BULLSHIT! I can't find the email.

Jill: Calm your ass down, girl.

Sheva: Something told me, call her up, let her know we're in FUCKIN' productions!

Jill: That's her own fault.

Sheva: And I can't fuckin' find the goddamn email!

Cammy: Hey, Cammy, my name is Teresa, I'm 25. I was going down on my boyfriend... oh my God, it's a sex question. Should I...?

C. Viper: Which is grossly apparent...

Cammy: WHY ARE YOU CUTTING ME OFF?

C. Viper: Calm your tits, girl...

Cammy: I'm trying to help her out..

C. Viper: What do you know? When was the last time you had some dick...

Cammy: Really?

C. Viper: You're trying to...

Cammy: FUCK YOU... (Both laughing) This is becoming a big problem for you.

C. Viper: Well, if you just let me talk...

Jade: And she said she was unconscious after sex... unconscious...

Tanya: Man, if you don't shut the fuck up...

Kasumi: I'm Kevin, I'm 33 and and I lost my virginity at 5 with a 2 year old girl...

Ayane: What?

Kasumi: Crazy, right?

Ayane: You know damn well he's lying about sticking his dick inside of a 2 year old girl, man. Crazy as hell!

Nina: Twins . (RECORD STOP) Look, motherfucker. I know we are sisters but we have names.

Anna: Yes.

Nina: I'm fuckwad and she's asshole.

Anna: Man...

Kasumi: I'm a 29 year old woman who's missing something... I know what you're missing. Some dude on top of you... WITH YOUR LEGS OPEN!

Ayane: oh my god!

Tanya: So he orgasmed into you twice, gone deep inside and leave them nuts hanging out... Jade, what the fuck you doing?

Jade: Ahhhhh! Say something.

Tanya: (Shakes her head)

Melody: The challenge is now over, but for some strange reason, these girls are getting sex questions, which is basically a part of the challenge. Cast your vote now on who did the best and worst. See you at elimination.


	8. The Vote 1

Chris's Angel Fatales

The Vote

8:10 PM

Melody: Ladies, you really delivered on your first challenge. However, one team did great and one team did not.

Chris: Ok. I have the votes here. The team that did well is...

Sheva's POV

"This is nerve wrecking. I got a bad feeling we fail this one, all because I couldn't find the damn email.

Chris: Team Tekken. Nina, Anna, step forward, please... That lesbian question you found on the email. I'm pretty sure you are not lesbians, right?

Nina: We are sisters. That's just...

Chris: And the twins part... (laughing) That had me dying. Sheva, Jill? What happened?

Sheva: I was about to read the email, and suddenly it was gone.

Chris: Strange

Nina: Why would a email disappear before you had a chance to read it?

Jill: Maybe someone who sent it was nervous of our response?

Chris: Melody and I will talk it over and we'll let you know.

Melody's office

Melody: I think Sheva got cheated. The email disappeared before she had a chance to read it. Her and Jill never got to go any further.

Chris: I agree. That's unacceptable. I don't think there should be an elimination tonight. It wouldn't be fair to them. They were ready for this challenge, and they got cheated out of it.

Melody: You don't suggest one of the groups did it?

Chris: No. Someone who sent that email probably didn't want their question answered. In the next challenge, karaoke, one of each group will perform.

Melody: We'll do this challenge again in the future. No elimination tonight.

Back outside

Melody: Ladies, Chris and I were discussing a issue that was developed during the challenge. Sheva, you were about to read a email before it disappeared. To us, that's unacceptable. For the rest of challenge, I noticed you and Jill weren't able to perform because of this issue. I don't think it's fair because of this, and also because you two got cheated out of it. None of these girls of their groups had something to do with it, but we came to a decision. You and Jill are staying. There will be no elimination tonight. However, because Nina and Anna won the challenge, they are to prepare for the date with Chris. Don't worry, girls. We will do this challenge again in the future. For now, you ladies should eat and get some rest. I am sorry for this inconvenience.

Tanya's POV

"I felt bad for Sheva. Someone erased that email before she had a chance to read it. Maybe this karaoke challenge will give a opportunity to redeem herself, her and Jill both."

Sheva's POV

"I'm a little hurt that me and Jill got cheated out if the challenge, and I'm also feeling a little better that we can stay. This gives me and Jill another opportunity, so I hope the Williams sisters have fun, because with the upcoming karaoke challenge, one of us Resident Evil ladies is gonna own the microphone."

Tekken Penthouse

Katarina: I knew you was gonna get some dick tonight.

Nina: Shut the fuck up.

Katarina: You're not gonna kill him, are you?

Anna: Since we have a date with him, we want to make it special.

Katarina: Yes, right.

Resident Evil Penthouse

Sheva: That was bullshit.

Jill: At least we didn't get eliminated.

Sheva: That's true. I'll admit, seeing the others do it was hilarious.


	9. The Date 1

Chris's Angel Fatales

The Date 1

8:45PM

Outside of Freddy's

Melody's POV

"Chris took both Nina and Anna to Freddy's for the first date. Considering their histories, I hope for their sake, they're not packing heat. You can see Chris's nervousness. Let's see what happens."

Nina: So what are you looking for in a woman?

Chris: I look for one who can fill a void in my heart left behind by my ex-wife.

Nina: You two divorced?

Chris: Two years ago. We weren't married very long.

Anna: Why?

Chris: We were wrong from the start. She never loved me.

Nina: A loveless marriage? What woman does that?

Chris: I was a fool.

Melody's POV

"It seems that Anna is making her move towards him. I'm actually amazed of the amount of restraint they've shown so far, as well as sympathy. Let's see what happens next."

Anna: A handsome man like you.

Nina: I'm sorry to ask, but was there any sex in your marriage?

Chris: No.

Anna: Maybe we can help.

Melody's POV

"Oh my. It meets Nina and Anna are showing more than sympathy. They have finished their meals and will be leaving for his place. This definitely calls for a hot lemon.;)"


	10. Episode 2

Chris's Angel Fatales

Episode 2

9:05 AM

Melody's POV

"I see Chris with the Williams sisters. I am absolutely shocked! No bullet holes, no stab wounds... no reported deaths! I get the feeling Chris had their rivalry in check for his sake and their own."

Melody: Hey, you. Girls, I am impressed.

Nina: Anna and I talked before the date. If we were to date again, we needed to put aside our differences. After last night, I've never felt better.

Anna: Nina hasn't had this kind of passion since before our cryosleep over 20 years ago.

Melody: I see. Well, follow me to the dining hall for breakfast.

Nina's POV

"Chris felt absolutely amazing inside me last night. Anna is more experienced than I am, but I was happy she gave me the opportunity to rekindle the fire that was missing in my life for so long. I fear, however, that I might not have that wonderful feeling again."

Chris: Welcome back, ladies. Today, we have a new challenge: Karaoke. For those who don't know, karaoke has a rich history going back into the 60s where audio and visual devices were being developed at the time. Basically, it is the basis of amateur singing. It is chronically known to use music with no lyrics (basically instrumental versions of popular songs) in which a person tries to match the lyrics on-screen as they are shown. Now, this is a karaoke machine and the laptop is on YouTube, with the songs that were chosen for you. Only one of you from each brand can perform. The contestants for this challenge will be: Mila of Dead or Alive, Sindel of Mortal Kombat, Ada Wong of Resident Evil, Julia Chang of Tekken and C. Viper of Street Fighter. Also, on some songs, I will provide my own bars and you're gonna see that when we get to it.

C. Viper's POV

"I'm extremely nervous. I never sang before in my life."

Cammy's POV

"Something tells me Viper would choke. This challenge seems unusual, but hopefully Viper can pull it off."

Sheva's POV

"I don't know Ada Wong well. I just hope she knows what she's doing."

Sindel's POV

"I am known throughout Mortal Kombat for my deadly scream. I sincerely pray that I don't get too loud, or I'll be seeing nothing but blood coming from the ears as well as more than a few headaches. May the Elder Gods watch over me."

Melody: Ladies, I'm going to demonstrate to you how karaoke works. The song I'm going to perform is one of my favorites. Chris?

CHALLENGE 2: KARAOKE

SONG: POUND CAKE BY DRAKE FEAT. JAY Z

PERFORMED BY MELODY AND CHRIS

VERSE 1: MELODY

 _ **After hours of I'll Mulino**_

 _ **Or Sotto Sotto just talkin about women and vino**_

 _ **The contract like '91 Dan Marino**_

 _ **I swear this got Micheal Rapino boosting my ego.**_

 _ **Overly focused, it's far from the time to rest now**_

 _ **Debates growing bout who they think is the best now**_

 _ **Took a while, got the jokers out the deck now**_

 _ **Holdin all the cards and brothas wanna play chess now**_

 _ **I hear you talking, say it twice so I know you meant it**_

 _ **Fuck it, I don't even tint it, they should know who's in it**_

 _ **I'm authentic, real name, no gimmicks**_

 _ **No game, no scrimmage, I ain't playing with you brothas at all**_

 _ **My classmates, they went on to be chartered accountants**_

 _ **Or work with their parents, but thinking back on they treated me**_

 _ **My high school reunion might be worth a appearance**_

 _ **Make everybody have to go through security clearance**_

 _ **Tables turn, bridges burn, you live and learn**_

 _ **With the ink I could murder word with my homie Irv**_

 _ **Yeah, I swear shit just started clicking, dog**_

 _ **You know it's real when you are who you think you are**_

VERSE 2: CHRIS

 _ **I had Benzes fore you had braces**_

 _ **The all black Maybach, but I'm not a racist**_

 _ **Insides whiter than Katy Perry's face is**_

 ** _Yellow diamonds in my Jesus_**

 ** _I just might learn to speak Mandarin_**

 ** _Japanese for the yen that I'm handling_**

 ** _International Hov, that's my handle_**

 ** _My saint's Sean Don, light a candle_**

 ** _El Gran Santo on the mantle_**

 ** _In case you didn't know, I speak Spanish too_**

 ** _Shout-out to Worldwide Wes_**

 ** _Everywhere we go we leave a worldwide mess_**

 ** _Yes, still Roc La Familia_**

 ** _Says a lot about you if you not feelin us_**

 ** _The homie said "Hov, there ain't many of us"_**

 ** _I told him less is more, homie it's plenty of us_**

 ** _Cake, cake cake cake cake cake_**

 ** _500 million I got a pound cake_**

 ** _Brothas be frontin that's upside-down cake_**

 ** _Get em a red nose, they're clown cakes_**

 ** _They should never let you round cake_**

 ** _Look at my neck, I got a carrot cake_**

 ** _Now here's the icing on the cake_**

 ** _Cake, cake cake cake cake_**

 ** _I'm just getting started, oh yeah, we got it, bitch_**

 ** _I've done made more millionaires than the lotto did_**

 ** _Dame made millions, Bigg made millions_**

 ** _Ye made millions, just made millions_**

 ** _Lyor made millions, Cam made millions_**

 ** _Beans tell you if he wasn't in his feelings_**

 ** _I'm back in my bag_**

 ** _My eyes bloodshot but my jet don't lag_**

 ** _A pair of Jordan 3s tryin to chase the cash_**

 ** _Gucci airbags just in case we crash_**

 ** _Uh, last night was mad trill_**

 ** _Fresh out of Advil, Jesus, grab the wheel_**

SONG ENDS

Sheva's POV

"Wow. This guy got bars."

Tanya's POV

"Who would've thought they were good together when it comes to things like this? It'll be interesting to see what them 5 can do."

Melody: Now, girls. Which one of you want to start first?

Mila: I'll go

Melody: Alright, Mila. Let's see what you can do.

Jade's POV

"This will be interesting. I wonder what song she'll perform."

SONG: WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS BY GREEN DAY

PERFORMED BY MILA

 _Summer has come and passed_

 _The innocent can never last_

 _Wake me up when September ends_

 _Like my father's come to pass_

 _Seven years has gone too fast_

 _Wake me up when September ends_

 _Here comes the rain again_

 _Falling from the stars_

 _Drenched in my pain again_

 _Becoming who we are_

 _As my memory rests_

 _But never forgets what I lost_

 _Wake me up when September ends_

 _Summer has come and passed_

 _The innocent can never last_

 _Wake me up when September ends_

 _Ring out the bells again_

 _Like we did when Spring began_

 _Wake me up when September ends_

 _Here comes the rain again_

 _Falling from the stars_

 _Drenched in my pain again_

 _Becoming who we are_

 _Summer has come and passed_

 _The innocent can never last_

 _Wake me up when September ends_

 _Like my father's come to pass_

 _Twenty years has gone so fast_

 _Wake me up when September ends_

 _Wake me up when September ends_

 _Wake me up when September ends_

 _SONG ENDS_

 _Chris's POV_

"Mila is a mixed martial artist from Spain, but I never thought she brought such amazing talent to a classic Green Day song. I nearly broke down."

Melody: That was amazing, Mila. That was quite a performance. Who's next?

Sindel: I'll go

Melody: Alright, Sindel. Let's see if you can match Mila. Let's get it.

SONG: POWERLESS BY LINKIN PARK

PERFORMED BY SINDEL

 _You hid your skeletons when I had shown you mine_

 _You woke the devil that I thought you left behind_

 _I saw the evidence, the crimson soaking through_

 _Ten thousand promises, ten thousand ways to lose_

 _CHORUS_

 _And you held it all but you were careless to let it fall_

 _You held it all and I was by your side, powerless_

 _I watched you fall apart and chased you to the end_

 _I'm left with emptyness that words cannot defend_

 _You'll never know what I became because of you_

 _Ten thousand promises, ten thousand ways to lose_

 _CHORUS (2x)_

 _Powerless (2x)_

SONG ENDS

Tanya's POV

"Our Queen showed great restraint during her session. That was amazing."

Melody: Viper?

SONG: FOR FREE BY DJ KHALED FEAT. DRAKE

PERFORMED BY C. VIPER FEAT. CHRIS

VERSE 1: C. VIPER

 _ **I go on and on**_

 ** _Can't understand how I last so long_**

 ** _I must have a superpower_**

 ** _Last 223,000 hours_**

 ** _It's cause I'm off of CC_**

 ** _And I'm off of Hennessy_**

 ** _And like your boy from Compton said_**

 ** _You know this dick ain't free_**

 ** _I got girls that I should've made pay for it_**

 ** _Got girls that I should've made wait for it_**

 ** _Got girls that'll cancel a flight back home_**

 ** _Stay another day for it_**

 ** _You got attitude on na na_**

 ** _And your pussy on agua_**

 ** _And your stomach on flat flat_**

 ** _And your ass on what's that_**

 ** _And yeah, I need it all right now_**

 ** _Last year, I had drama, girl, not right now_**

 ** _I was never gonna chat what we talkin about_**

 ** _You the only one I know could fit fit it all in_**

 ** _I always wonder if you ask yourself_**

 ** _Is it just me?_**

 ** _Is it just me?_**

 ** _Or is this sex so good I shouldn't have to fuck for free_**

 ** _Is it just me?_**

 ** _Is it just me?_**

 ** _Or is this sex so good I shouldn't have to..._**

VERSE 2: CHRIS

 _ **Fuck for free**_

 _ **I know you workin day and night to get a college degree**_

 _ **Bet nobody that you've been with even know you a freak, right?**_

 _ **You know you only do that with me, right?**_

 _ **Yeah, double checking on you**_

 _ **You know I never put the pressure on you**_

 _ **You know that you make your own mind up**_

 _ **You knew what it was when you signed up**_

 _ **Now you gotta run it up**_

 _ **I be out of words, tryin to sum it up**_

 _ **Girl you throw it back like one love**_

 _ **Even let me smash on the tour bus**_

 _ **Yeah I talk to her but she don't do enough**_

 _ **Even though you in the hood I'm still pulling up**_

 _ **Dip, dip straight into your doorstep**_

 _ **This the real thing, can you feel the force yet?**_

 _ **I always wonder if you ask yourself**_

 _ **Is it just me?**_

 _ **Is it just me?**_

 _ **Or is this sex so good I shouldn't have to fuck for free?**_

 _ **Is it just me?**_

 _ **Is it just me?**_

 _ **Is this sex so good I shouldn't have to...**_

SONG ENDS

Melody's POV

"Viper's got bars, baby!

Cammy's POV

"I gotta say I'm impressed."

Ayane's POV

"Boy, Chris really got skills behind the microphone. I wish I was throwing down with him."

Melody: Julia!

SONG: ALL I NEED BY METHOD MAN FEAT. MARY J. BLIGE

PERFORMED BY JULIA CHANG FEAT. CHRIS

INTRO: JULIA

 _ **Like sweet morning few**_

 _ **I took a look at you**_

 _ **And it was plain to see**_

 _ **You were my destiny**_

 _ **With you I'll spend my time**_

 _ **I'll dedicate my life**_

 _ **I'll sacrifice for you**_

 _ **Dedicate my life to you**_

 ** _You're all I need to get by (2x)_**

VERSE 1: CHRIS

 _ **Shorty, I'm there for you anytime you need me**_

 _ **For real girl, it's me in your world, believe me**_

 _ **Nothing make a man feel better than a woman**_

 _ **Queen for a crown that be down for whatever**_

 _ **There are few things that's forever, my lady.**_

 _ **We can make war or make babies**_

 _ **Back when I was nothing, you made a brother feel like he was something.**_

 _ **That's why I'm with you to this day, no frontin**_

 _ **Even when the skies are grey**_

 _ **You would rub my back and say "Baby, it'll be ok"**_

 _ **Now that's real to a brother like me, baby.**_

 _ **Never ever give the pussy away, keep it tight, aight?**_

 _ **And I'ma walk these dogs so we can live**_

 _ **In a fat ass crib with thousands of kids**_

 ** _Word life, you don't need a ring to be my wife_**

 ** _Just be there for me I'm a make sure we be living in the fucking lap of luxury_**

 ** _I realized that you didn't have to fuck with me_**

 ** _But you did, and now I'm going all out, kid_**

 ** _And I got mad love to give, my lady_**

CHORUS (2x)

VERSE 2: JULIA

 _ **I got a love jonz for your body and your skin tone**_

 _ **5 minutes alone, I'm already on the bone**_

 _ **Plus I love the fact you have a mind of your own**_

 _ **No need to shop around you got the good shit at home**_

 _ **Even if I'm locked up North you in the world**_

 _ **Rockin 3/4s of cloth never showing your stuff off**_

 _ **It be true me for you that's how it is**_

 _ **I can be your Noah, you can be my wiz**_

 _ **I can be your sun, you can be my Earth**_

 _ **Resurrect the God through birth**_

 _ **Best believe**_

 ** _You're all that I need, I'll be there for you_**

 ** _If you keep it real with me, I keep it for you_**

 ** _Loving your whole schemes, it be in there, boo_**

 ** _On top of that you got the good power in you (2x)_**

ENDING CHORUS

SONG ENDS

Melody: Absolutely amazing, you two. Finally, Ada Wong. Take it away!

SONG: REARRANGED BY LIMP BIZKIT

PERFORMED BY ADA WONG

 ** _Just think about it_**

 ** _Lately I've been skeptical_**

 ** _Silent when I would use to speak_**

 ** _Distant from all around me_**

 ** _Witness me fail and become weak_**

 ** _Life is overwhelming_**

 ** _Heavy is the head that wears the crown_**

 ** _I love to be the one to disappoint you when I don't fall down_**

 ** _But you don't understand when I'm attempting to explain_**

 ** _Because you know it all and I guess things will never change_**

 ** _But you might need my hand when falling in your hole_**

 ** _Your disposition I'll remember when I'm letting go of you and me_**

 ** _We're through and rearranged_**

 ** _It seems that you're not satisfied_**

 ** _There's too much in your mind_**

 ** _So you leave and I can't believe all the bullshit that I find_**

 ** _Life is overwhelming_**

 ** _Heavy is the head that wears the crown_**

 ** _I love to be the one to disappoint you when I don't fall down_**

 ** _But you don't understand when I'm attempting to explain_**

 ** _Because you know it all and I guess things will never change_**

 ** _But you might need my hand when falling in your hole_**

 ** _Your disposition I'll remember when I'm letting go of you and me_**

 ** _We're through and rearranged_**

 ** _You and me_**

 ** _We're through and rearranged_**

 ** _You're no good to me_**

 ** _Thank God it's over_**

 ** _You make believe that nothing is wrong until you're crying_**

 ** _You make believe that life is so long until you're dying_**

 ** _You make believe that nothing is wrong until you're crying_**

 ** _Crying on me_**

 ** _You make believe that life is so long until you're dying_**

 ** _Dying on me!_**

 ** _You think everybody's the same_**

 ** _I don't think that anybody's like you_**

 ** _You ruin everything and you kept fucking with me until it's over and I won't be same!_**

 ** _Just think about it_**

 ** _You'll get it_**

SONG ENDS

Tanya's POV

"Holy shit!"

Jill's POV

"Ada was always like an enigma to us, but goddamn. I think she got this one in the bag."

Melody: This challenge is now over, thanks to Chris's help. I gotta say you ladies did absolutely amazing. Now it's time to cast your vote on who did well and who did not. Stay tuned for the results.

Street Fighter Penthouse

C. Viper: I hope I did alright.

Chun-Li: I don't think so. Li Mei could sing better than you.

C. Viper: Oh, please! That little whore can't stack up to me. She's scared of me!

Cammy: Whoa! What is wrong with you? Why are you being do rude to Li Mei?

C. Viper: Look at where she's from! She's probably living with some loser and can't get none anyway.

Rose's POV

"I can't believe that viper has the nerve to bad-mouth an Outworlder. She deserves to be eliminated tonight."


	11. The Vote 2

Chris's Angel Fatales

The Vote 2

6:57 PM

Melody's POV

"What a amazing performance by these ladies. I was extremely moved. And now it's time for the results."

Melody: Mila, Ada, Sindel, Julia and C. Viper, step up, please. All 5 of you... I am really impressed, but I also detected some issues here. Ada, you hit the nail in the head with Rearranged by Limp Bizkit, however, towards the end, it sounded like you have a sore throat or something. I know you're not sick, and you certainly did a fantastic job with the song. Sindel, on Powerless, you showed great restraint using your inside voice, considering the song itself had a somber feel to it, but it was also a short song and therefore, it sounded like you were about to cry.

Sindel: I apologize, Melody. The song itself made me feel that way.

Melody: It's definitely on par, no doubt. Mila, I was especially moved with your performance. There was so much passion coming from you. I don't know if you noticed, but Chris was tearing up. Julia, I didn't think you'd do a classic rap song justice, but I find it rather odd that someone who is affiliated with nature could perform so we'll.

Julia: What can I say, Melody? City life got me feeling some type of way.

Melody: Indeed. Viper, the first verse you on For Free definitely clicked just right, but there was no confidence coming from you, seeing as how nervous you were in the beginning.

C. Viper: I never actually sang before...

Melody: Maybe that's why. Even with Chris with you, he wanted to see some confidence, but there were none. Even after the song was over, it sort of looked like he was disappointed. Now that I've reviewed the performance, it's time for the results. The girl who did best is...Mila!

Mila's POV

"Oh my god, I'm estatic!"

Melody: The person who did the worst is... C. Viper.

Cammy's POV

'I knew Viper was nervous from the start, though I can't exactly blame her."

Melody: Mila, you did Wake Me Up When September Ends justice. And with that, go to your penthouse and get ready for your date. Viper, I'm terribly sorry. There was no preparation on your part.

C. Viper: I understand.

Melody: I'm really sorry.

C. Viper's POV

"I should've been more prepared, but I couldn't do it. I thought I had the song nailed, but I guess there was nothing there."

Melody's office

Melody: C. Viper has been eliminated.

Chris: I thought she did well, but for some reason, she couldn't pick up any momentum. I feel bad for her, I really do.

Melody: Mila won the challenge, so what's your plan with her?

Chris: I'm thinking a walk in the park, which would allow me to learn her story a little bit better.

Melody: Believe it or not, she could eligible for a lemon.

Chris: We'll see how this one turns out.

Nina's POV

"I was in fact disappointed in C. Viper's performance. Just like Melody said, no confidence. Come of think of it, if I did that challenge, I'd be nervous too."

Melody's POV

"Chris's next date is with Mila this time. So far, Tekken got one point and now Dead or Alive earned as point and is now a tie. This next challenge is more laid back, but the upcoming ones will prove to be more than they bargained for."


	12. The Date 2

Chris's Angel Fatales

The Date 2

8: 13PM

Melody's POV

"Chris and Mila are at the park. It's dusk right now a limited time at the park is necessary. Mila is wearing just regular street clothing just like Chris. For a walk in the park, it feels more natural to them. Let's have a look."

Chris: So, Mila, tell me about yourself.

Mila: I'm a MMA fighter from Spain but I'm also a waitress. My only goal was to prove that I can be as tough as the of the fighters.

Chris: Well, tough and beautiful. A good combination. So what brings to this competition?

Mila: I saw it on TV two weeks ago while I was training. I heard that Kasumi, Ayane, Momiji and some others were participating. I was even invited. I had no idea a handsome guy like you are testing us to see who can win your heart.

Chris: Well, after my first marriage, it was difficult for me to... love someone again.

Mila: The Williams sisters had their way with you.

Chris: What about you Mila? Have you loved anyone?

Mila: The only love I had was my training. I wanted to be the best I can be. However, that is something that's keeping the void inside me empty.

Chris: I see. It seems we both have the same void, except my first marriage, the void remained empty. I wanted to fill it...

Melody's POV

"Oh, man! Mila just went for it with a kiss, taking him by surprise!"

Mila: Maybe we can fill it together...

Melody's POV

"Oh, boy. Our bachelor is in for another lemon... with a MMA fighter no less."


	13. Episode 3

Chris's Angel Fatales

Episode 3

9:35 AM

Melody's POV

"I take it that Chris and Mila have enjoyed their time together. Today is a new day, and we have a new challenge for our ladies."

Melody: Morning, ladies.

All: Morning, Melody!

Melody: Mila, you seem pretty happy.

Mila: Ummm...

Sheva: Somebody' got some last night.

Melody: Indeed. Time for breakfast.

IN THE DINING HALL

Chris: Morning, ladies. Now, today, we're gonna try something different. I won't explain until after breakfast. Also, have your bikinis on.

OUTSIDE

10:16 AM

Tanya's POV

"A Wrestling ring? I bet Chris and Melody set that up for us."

Jill's POV

"A physical challenge? This oughta be good."

Chris: Alright, ladies. As you can see, this is a wrestling ring. I know what you're thinking. Are we seriously gonna wrestle? Yes, but only two of each group will compete. However, this entire ring is on the swimming pool, which is why I asked you a ladies to wear your bikinis, lest you ruin your outfits, right? The competitors participating are as follows:

REBECCA CHAMBERS/CLAIRE REDFIELD OF RESIDENT EVIL

KITANA/JADE OF MORTAL KOMBAT

AYANE/KASUMI OF DEAD OR ALIVE

CHUN-LI/CAMMY OF STREET FIGHTER

CHRISTIE MONTIERO/MASTER RAVEN OF TEKKEN

Chris: Step up, please.

Christie's POV

"This oughta be fun."

Chris: Now. For this challenge, this is a 10-woman Endurance match. Two competitors start first. If one is defeated, the next will step in. You can win by pinfall. This will continue until one woman or team eliminated all opposition. Rebecca, Chun-Li, you two can begin, but first, we need a referee. Also, Melody and I will be commentating. Tanya?

Tanya's POV

"I'm being assigned as a referee. I have no idea what a referee is."

CHALLENGE 3: WRESTLING

TEAM 1: REBECCA CHAMBERS

KITANA

AYANE

CHRISTIE MONTIERO

CAMMY

TEAM 2: CHUN-LI

KASUMI

CLAIRE REDFIELD

JADE

MASTER RAVEN

Chris: Now, I will use Tanya as a example on how you should win the match, by pinfall. Tanya is on her back, and I cover her like this, lifting her leg, and hooking it around your arm like this. The referee's goal here is to count to three by slapping the mat, one, two, three. This is only way to win matches, alright? The opponent does have a opportunity to kick out by using their shoulder or legs. If this happens, the pin is broken and the match continues, but be quick about it. If you don't kick out, and the referee counts to three, the person who got the 3 count wins the match, but in this case, you'll need to do this multiple times. You can't just knock out your opponent and expect to win. Alright? Also, anytime one of you or both end up outside the ring, the referee will count to 10 slowly until one of you or both come back to the ring. The person who did not reenter the ring will be eliminated. Tanya, you happen to see a pin, slap the mat until you reach three, unless there's a kick out. One more thing, Tanya. If you happen to catch any cheap tactics, like a dirty pin where you put both feet past the ropes, the person who did it will risk elimination, and no eye raking or hair pulling. Any of that and you'll be out of the match. Got it? Let me get out of here. Tanya, ring the bell on my cue.

Melody: This is gonna be fun.

Chris: Alright, ring it.

Melody: And here we go!

Chris: Rebecca and Chun-Li are kicking things off here. Chun-Li starts off with a headlock, tossing Rebecca to the ropes. This is a mistake, Melody. Chun-Li bends over, hoping to toss her but kicked in the face instead.

Melody: Rebecca on the offensive.

Chris: And a takedown by Chun-Li.

Melody: Rebecca tried to take Chun-Li to the left but gets put there instead. Rebecca countered and gets on top and there's the missile dropkick.

Chris: Tanya sees the pin, 1...2... almost got the three.

Melody: Chun-Li looks to make a statement... aw, damn! She's going for the kicks! This could be it for Rebecca. Chun-Li with the pin. 1... 2... 3. Rebecca is out. Here comes Kitana. This will be interesting. Kitana goes for the pretty kick. Chun-Li is on the ropes. Kitana charges and clotheslined her out of the ring. Tanya begins the count. 1... they continued fighting outside the ring. 2... 3... 4...

Chris: I don't think they realize that Tanya is counting to ten. If someone doesn't get back in the ring by the count of ten, one of them or both will be eliminated.

Melody: Up to 6 now. Kitana put Chun-Li in the ring at the count of 7. Whoa, look at this! Chun-Li caught Kitana in roll up pin. 1... 2... Kitana counters with her own. 1... 2... 3! Chun-Li is done. Kasumi steps in. Kasumi with a quick knee and a foot launch. Kitana is way up in the air and ends up outside the ring and Tanya begins the 10 count.

Chris: Kitana seemed dazed...

Melody: Look out! Kasumi dove down on Kitana and count is reset.

Chris: Kasumi puts Kitana back in the ring and climbed back in. She tries the pin but Kitana got her in the pin counter. 1...2...3 Kasumi is done. Uh oh. Claire Redfield's in the house! Claire gets going, trading defensive blows with Kitana. Claire got the opening and unloads on Kitana. Damn, she hits hard!

Melody: She sure does. She might give Kitana the worst beating ever.

Chris: Not exactly. Kitana caught her with a armlock. Tanya steps in, to see if Claire's taps out. Kitana combines the armlock with a DDT. Claire might be out. 1...2...3 Claire is out.

Chris: Claire made a valiant effort, but taking on the princess of Edenia, don't expect an easy fight. Here comes Jade. They shake hands and begin their combat.

Melody: Jade got Kitana in a Canadian backbreaker position. Kitana fights back but Jade dropped her and goes for the pin. 1...2...3. Damn, that didn't take long.

Chris: Ayane somersaults into the ring. Here we go!

Melody: Ayane has her in the headlock, takes her down and continues the hold. Jade escapes with a kick to the face. Jade kicks her in the gut and tries a suplex but Ayane counters with a head scissors, sending her head first into the turnbuckle. That's gonna hurt.

Chris: Ayane looks to put Jade away. 1...2... almost!

Melody: Jade seemed like she hit her head hard. Ayane took advantage and scoop slams her. The pin... 1...2...3. Jade is done, but I think she hit her head real hard. Ayane is looking into it.

Ayane: Jade, you ok?

Jade: I think I hit the turnbuckle too hard

Tanya: Let's get out of here.

Ayane: I'm sorry, Jade.

Jade: You did what you needed to do, Ayane. Don't be ashamed. I'll be fine. Master Raven!

Chris: Master Raven, the last of Chun-Li's team.

Melody: Two ninjas battling it out. I love Raven's bikini.

Chris: Those flower designs go real good. What's this? Raven knees Ayane in the gut, disappeared, lands a kick to the back of the head, disappeared again and reappeared with a DDT.

Melody: WOW!

Chris: That's how you make quick work, and Raven goes for the pin. 1...2...3. Ayane is out and Christie comes in. This will be difficult for Master Raven. She has Christie Montiero and Cammy to deal with. Christie put capoeira to good use, keeping Raven on the defensive. Raven strikes with her palms, disappeared and reappeared behind her and goes for a flying reverse head scissors.

Melody: Christie is little stunned but kept going.

Chris: Raven counters with a Hiptoss, and another, and tries a spinebuster! Master Raven is on fire right now.

Melody: Heres the pin...1...2...3. Christie tried her best but it wasn't and now Cammy hopes to end this. Raven tries a quick kick but gets countered by Cammy's Hooligan combo. Cammy on top of the turnbuckle and lands the moonsault with the pin. 1..2...3. That's it!

Chris: Here is your winner, Cammy White!

Melody: Cammy didn't do much but manages to win against a very tough Raven. Raven handshakes Cammy in a show of respect.

Cammy: You could've kicked out.

Master Raven: My mistake.

Melody: The match is over. Once again, cast in your vote on the best and worst performance when we come for the results.


	14. The Vote 3

Chris's Angel Fatales

The Vote 3

4:45 PM

Melody's POV

"Chris and i had witnessed incredible amount of athleticism throughout the match. Cammy is the victor, but we're going to see who did the best and worst."

Cammy's POV

"I know I haven't done much in the ring, but I feel that Master Raven should've won since she was the one at odds with us."

Master Raven's POV

"I know a little of professional wrestling or its rule. Right now I blamed myself for not kicking out when I was supposed to, even though that moonsault kind of hurt. I noticed that Cammy was feeling guilty, even though she won. She figured her win was tainted."

Melody: I need Claire, Rebecca, Raven, Cammy, Kitana, Jade, Ayane, Kasumi, Christie and Chun-Li. Step toward please. Tanya, I need you by my side for this one. Ladies, every single one of you have done a fantastic job from start to finish. Cammy, you won the match, but something went wrong. You looked sad. What happened?

Cammy: I thought Master Raven would kick out after the moonsault, but she didn't.

Melody: She felt the impact of the moonsault.

Master Raven: She didn't do a whole lot.

Cammy: I kind of felt guilty that I picked up the win too early.

Melody: Cammy, you and Raven were just doing what any competitor in the ring would do. You have nothing to be ashamed of. And you, Raven, with your athleticism, you've already proven that you can hold your own, although you were alone when your teammates were eliminated, you survived to the very end. I'm really impressed. Kitana, your performance was absolutely amazing. You managed to defeat I think three opponent's before you were eliminated by Ayane. Kasumi, you did good too against Kitana, but I sensed some hesitation on your part. This is a competition, honey. You have to give it your all and the same goes to you, Rebecca. But look, it's time for the results, but this time I'm giving that honor to Tanya. Take it away, girl.

Tanya: The competitor who did the best is... Melody? There are two winners Kitana and Cammy Despite Cammy's victory, yo.u were able to last as long as the rest. And Cammy, don't feel guilty about what went down. You were the last one in your team so clearly you had the advantage, and now both of you have earned a night with Chris. The competitor who did the worst is... Rebecca. The reason why is because I saw a lot of hesitation as if you weren't ready, as if you didn't want to be a part of the challenge. All of the competitors did their work, but you just didn't do your job. Quite honestly, I'm disappointed. So Rebecca, it's time for you to go. I'm really sorry.

Rebecca's POV

"Tanya was right. I choked. I know this was a wrestling match, but I am not strong enough to handle this type of competition."

Sheva's POV

"I don't quite understand why Rebecca couldn't do her job. If I was in that ring, I would do what any competitor would to win, and Cammy did that, even though she was only in the ring with Master Raven for a short time. I give props to Kitana for lasting as long as she did."

Melody: Thank you, Tanya. And you, you did what a referee was supposed to do. So you will be chosen for the next challenge. Meanwhile, Kitana and Cammy have preparations to make tonight. That is all for today, the rest of you enjoy your day and we'll see you tomorrow morning.


	15. Tanya's Health Report

Chris's Angel Fatales

Tanya's Health Report

6:00 PM

Tanya: Hey guys, this is Tanya. I was given a health report for Jade after today's challenge. As you saw, Jade hit her head against the turnbuckle pretty hard. Ayane was checking in on her. I could see Ayane was sympathetic towards her. Jade's condition tells me that she is going to make a quick recovery. There were no signs of fractures in her skull. 5his is a slight injury and therefore will not an effect for tomorrow's challenge.

Melody's POV

"When I saw Tanya's health report of Jade through her email, I was relieved. Jade is resting right now but she is feeling a lot better as the pain she sustained during the match was not serious. Stay tuned tomorrow morning for the next challenge on Chris's Angel Fatales."


	16. The Date 3

Chris's Angel Fatales

The Date 3

8:30 PM

Melody's POV

"Word on the street is that there is a carnival in town. Chris, Kitana and Cammy are about to enjoy some nice rides. Cammy has her dark green dress with black leather boots and Kitana has her blue thighslit dress. Let's see how this goes."

Chris: Cammy, Kitana, every year there is a carnival in town. Since this our date tonight, I figure we come here.

Kitana: We've never had this sort of thing in Edenia.

Chris: First time for everything, right?

Cammy: Let's go on the roller coaster

Chris: Let's go.

Cammy's POV

"Although I never had a chance to relax, but I figured a carnival with Chris would suffice."

Kitana: I meant to ask you, Chris. Li Mei. She's been awfully quiet. She needs her chance to shine too.

Chris: I think you're right. I feel real bad, though. For tomorrow's challenge, we're going to break her silence. I will have a word with her in the morning. Same as Rose.

Melody's POV

"When Chris mentioned Li Mei and Rose, it got me thinking that they were silent. I had a feeling they were being overshadowed. I spoke to him and he'll speak to them in the morning before the upcoming challenge. My, the roller coaster moved slow first. It seems that Chris's left hand is moving toward Kitana's thigh."

Chris: You good , Cammy?

Cammy: I am.

Melody's POV

"Chris touched Kitana's thigh. The roller coaster is still moving slow. Kitana felt his touch. He slowly reached between, He touches her vagina. Kitana opens her legs a little to allow him access. He fingers her. The roller coaster is starting to pick up speed just like his finger in her vagina. He does the same to Cammy.

Cammy: Here we go!

Melody's POV

"The roller coaster is moving fast as Chris's finger picked up speed of his finger in the two ladies. Cammy could feel it and do can Kitana. As they entered the tunnel, both girls orgasmed. After 5 minutes, he and the girls bought snacks and participated in a series of games including whack-a-mole."

Cammy's POV

"Kitana and I felt our orgasms from Chris. This was unexpected of him. I know for a fact that me and her will return the favor. I'm known throughout Street Fighter for my outfit, mainly for my ass. I bet he'll get a good look tonight."

Kitana's POV

"Never in my wildest dreams have I ever been in a Earthrealm festival like this. It is actually a wonderful event, even with Chris making me and Cammy extremely horny in the roller coaster."

Melody's POV

"After a couple of hours, the date was over, but the ladies night with Chris is only the beginning."


	17. Episode 4

Chris's Angel Fatales

Episode 4

6:57 AM

Melody's POV

"I'm starting to think that Chris is nowhere near close to finding love, as we have 28 competitors left, so we gotta figure out what we can do to test these girls to the limit. But first, me and Chris are having a private chat with Li Mei and Rose."

Chris: Li Mei, Rose, what's going on? You two have been awfully quiet since the show started a couple of days ago.

Li Mei: Rose and I had been talking privately. As with the competitors, we were just sizing them up. I apologize for not being vocal since we haven't had had our shot at you yet. The truth is, I'm a little scared. Scared that the other girls would degrade me.

Rose: Before I came here, I knew there were some competition. It was inevitable that in the future, I would be competing with them. After the last few challenges, I feel that Li Mei and myself needed to say something. Li Mei was scared.

Melody: Scared? Sweetheart, which one scared you you the most?

Li Mei: Crimson Viper.

Chris: So you're telling us that viper scared you? Why? Li Mei, you and Rose were brought here to compete, but we did not force you here. You and the others were invited cordially. Look, it's time for you two to break the silence. Viper was eliminated after the second challenge.

Rose: To be fair, Viper had some issue with her.

Melody: What kind of issue?

Rose: That Li Mei is out of Chris's league, that she'll never experience hot sex.

Melody: Is that what this is about? Li Mei, I know you and rose hadn't had a chance to compete yet, but today, that's exactly what you're gonna do. Today, one of each group will show us your demonstration of your style of Martial Arts. Luckily for you, Chris is a fan of Martial Arts. To impress him, a demonstration is at hand. And Li Mei, if you do well on yours, you'll be guaranteed a night with him, a few other competitors, including Rose will be doing to same thing, so I want you ladies to be at your best, and always, we're watching you.

Li Mei: Thank you, Melody.

Melody: My pleasure. See you at breakfast.

9:34 AM

Li Mei's POV

"I'm blaming myself for not being part of the competition. I was scared that the other girls would make fun of me because I'm from Outworld. But none of them said anything, except Viper. Thanks to Chris and Melody, Rose and I feel more confident now.

Melody: Morning, ladies.

All: Morning, Melody!

Melody: Before we reveal the next challenge to you, Chris and I had a little chat with Li Mei and Rose a few hours ago. It turns out that she scared that some of you would make fun of her because she's from Outworld.

Tanya: That's why you haven't said anything or even talked to us.

Li Mei: I'm sorry, girls.

Melody: Don't worry, because this next challenge will have one of you from each brand including Li Mei and Rose. I also need Lisa Hamilton, Master Raven and Jill Valentine. Each of you will take turns showing us your martial arts katas, or demonstrations of what your martial art represents. But first, breakfast.

8:16 AM

Jill's POV

"I'm more of a CQC type fighter. Maybe in this challenge, I'll see what the others can do."

Lisa's POV

"I'm a lucha libre competitor. I got this."

9:00 AM

Melody: This challenge is the special Martial Arts demonstrations, where you show us some amazing movements. Li Mei, would you like to begin?

Li Mei: Yes.

CHALLENGE 4: MARTIAL ARTS KATAS

Li Mei: Tai Chi

Chris: Li Mei is showing us some nice forms here like Tai Chi.

Melody: So fluid. She's definitely showing what Tai Chi is all about. Grace and style. I did some of that during my training.

Chris: The way she lifts her leg behind her reminds me of Tanya, who does this too.

Jill: CQC

Chris: Jill has that military feel about her. I'm also seeing some nice and sexy movements.

Melody: She's real good. She's got the splits. She was moving her hips too.

Chris: I wonder if Jade taught her such sexiness.

Melody: Maybe, but it's hot.

Lisa: Lucha Libre

Melody: I love Lisa. Look at the way she moves! She's got capoeira too?

Chris: Oh, man. Her legs can go!

Melody: You think she's a dancer?

Chris: Her and Jade must know each other.

Rose: Soul Power

Melody: Look at Rose. She's got a seductive aura about her. Her Soul Power is amwxing

Chris: I think so too. She moves her hips too. Damn! We've been missing out!

Master Raven: Ninjutsu

Chris: We have Master Raven showing us her ninjutsu. I notice that she has some of Taki's style from Soul Calibur and Yoshimitsu's one sword style too.

Melody: She is impressive. Her style always amazes me, being the first ebony woman in Tekken.

Chris: I like her.

Melody: After seeing everyone's kata, cast your vote on who did the best and worst. Honestly, I think this will be a tough one. They all did well.


	18. The Decision

Chris's Angel Fatales

The Decision

7:57 PM

Mortal Kombat Penthouse

Tanya: Wow, Li Mei. I was really impressed.

Li Mei: Thank you. All that training in Outworld paid off.

Kitana: You think you might win this challenge?

Li Mei: I don't know.

Sonya: Sorry, I'm late.

Tanya: Where have you been?

Sonya: My ex husband Johnny is in the hospital. I called Chris and removed me from the competition until I returned.

Jade: How is he?

Sonya: He'll be fine. It's just gas.

Tanya: Aw, jeez.

Dead or Alive Penthouse

Kasumi: It's almost time for decision time, but I think this will be difficult for Melody.

Ayane: Why'd you say that?

Kasumi: it's complicated.

Lisa: I'll say.

Momiji: I've been watching our progress, and I think Lisa might have this one in the bag.

Lisa: I hope so. That handsome man will be begging for more. ;)

Tekken Penthouse

Nina: You have the same style as Raven...Um...

Master Raven...

Nina: Never mind. Anyway, it's almost time for the results.

Master Raven: I'm concerned, Nina. I will keep improving until I win that man's heart.

Anna: What makes you think you can win his heart? Nina and I had him first.

Master Raven: That is true, but I doubt some nice chocolate could not hurt.

Christie: Did you see the Lisa moved?

Katarina: Please! I move better than that ho.

Nina: Oh, really? Care to put your money where your mouth is?

Master Raven: Enough! We still have a large amount of competition to attend to.

Melody's POV

"Wow. Drama is starting to erupt for the Tekken girls. They better be ready because the next challenge, two girls from each group will test their loyalties. What kind of challenge? You'll know sooner than later."


	19. The Vote 4

Chris's Angel Fatales

The Vote 4

8:30 PM

Melody: Lisa, Raven, Jill, Li Mei and Rose, step up please.

Li Mei's POV

"I'm so happy that I finally got a chance to show my true power of Tai chi. It was slow, but that's Tai chi works."

Melody: Ladies, all 5 of you have done an incredible job for this challenge. Honestly, your performances made my decision to eliminate one of you very difficult, however, I did notice something going on between you and Katarina, Lisa.

Lisa: Well, Katarina is a loudmouth.

Katarina: Hey!

Melody: Don't start you two! Or there WILL be an elimination! Li Mei, you are the winner tonight. Lisa, I heard you wanted Chris? In order to have a date with him, you need to win the challenge, but I am no doubt impressed by your style.

Lisa: I will win the next the challenge.

Melody: Oh? Such a bold statement.

Katarina: Bitch, please! I will own you in the next challenge.

Lisa: You better bring it, Kat. I will dance all over you.


	20. Here Comes the Drama

Chris's Angel Fatales

Here Comes the Drama

9:30 PM

Tekken Penthouse

Nina: What the hell are you thinking, Katarina?

Katarina: That bitch ain't got nothing on me!

Nina: Keep talking shit and you and I will go at it!

Master Raven: Would you two shut the fuck up? We're supposed to be on the same team here. Besides, tomorrow, Nina, you and Anna will be against Kitana and Jade.

Katarina: I'll take them bitches on too.

Master Raven: You do realize they're assassins from another world, right. They are more enhanced than I give them credit for.

Nina: Especially Jade. The guardian of Kitana doesn't pull any punches.

Master Raven: Exactly. That's why you and Anna need to be careful. And no guns and explosives, either! You know Chris will be around for the next challenge.

Mortal Kombat Penthouse

Jade: We have Nina and Anna for tomorrow's challenge.

Kitana: I could not help but overhear Katarina issuing challenges to Lisa.

Jade: I'm voting for Lisa. I was really impressed with her.

Resident Evil Penthouse

Sheva: That Katarina bitch gets on my nerves. I hope Lisa whups that ass.

Claire: It'll happen eventually. I just hope she gets eliminated after tomorrow's challenge.

Jill: We can take her as well, ladies. Let's keep our heads in the game and our eyes on the prize. Sheva, you have Christie Montiero. She's a capoeira fighter. Be careful.

Sheva: I ain't got no beef with her. Yet I wonder what kind of challenge Chris has for us.

Dead or Alive Penthouse

Ayane: Lisa, Katarina ain't got nothing on you.

Lisa: I know. That's why I can't wait to show Chris what I can do for the next challenge.


	21. The Date 4

Chris's Angel Fatales

The Date 4

9:32 PM

Melody's POV

"With all the drama going on, Chris and Li Mei are having their date. She's wearing her pink bikini. The date is taking place inside his swimming pool at his condo."

Chris: What brings you here from Outworld?

Li Mei: Kitana, Jade and Tanya told me of this competition so I decided to join.

Chris: I'm really glad you're able to enjoy yourself, Li Mei.

Li Mei: And I would like to enjoy you as well... handsome.

Melody's POV

"Damn! Sometimes I wonder how Chris does it, making the women feel some type of way. Li Mei moves closer to him and... she's getting naked..."

Chris: Li Mei...

Li Mei: A handsome man like you...


	22. Episode 5

Chris's Angel Fatales

Episode 5

8:40 AM

Melody: Morning, ladies.

All: Morning, Melody!

Melody: We have two special guests today, two young females I know personally. We are going to take this challenge to the gym. Chris is already there. Li Mei, how was your date?

Li Mei: I showed Chris how to make love underwater.

Melody: WHAT?

Li Mei: During my training of Tai chi, I learned a trick to breath underwater. I had a pill that allows me to breathe underwater for 30 minutes.

Sheva: Are you serious? That's amazing!

Sheva's POV

"This is interesting. If I saw Chris working out, somebody catch me cuz I'm gonna faint I'm amazed at Li Mei. I bet Chris got to share that incredible experience. I might have much to learn from her.."

At the Gym

Chris: Ladies! Welcome to my gym. This is where the next challenge will take place. Meet Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs. They've been training here for a couple of years now. I invited them because they want to see some of you challenge some of you. What I mean is, it's time to pit yourselves against each other. Melody, who should we put them against?

Melody: I have Sheva taking on Christie Montiero. Lisa vs Katarina, Tina vs R. Mika, Nina vs Jade, Lei Fang vs Chun-Li and Anna vs Kitana.

Cassie: 6 different groups going at each other. Crazy!

Chris: It's about to get even more crazy, Cassie. Lisa, Katarina, since you have some steam to let out between you two, you can use my arena over there to do it. This, ladies is the arena where you'll be competing against each other, similar to the challenge you had a couple of days ago, except it is a indoor arena this time. Mila, since you're a MMA fighter, you can be the referee. Don't get too close though, because they got some steam to let out.

Mila: I believe you. I'll do my best.

Chris: Cassie, Jacqui, would you like to serve as commentators?

Cassie: Hell yeah!

Jacqui: I'm in!

Chris: Alright! Let's begin.

Cassie: Lisa and Katarina will start first. I'm really liking Lisa.

Jacqui: She has those amazing legs.

Cassie: Katarina is getting frustrated. She tried to poke Lisa in the eyes, but Mila caught her and got poked in the eyes. This stupid bitch!

Chris: Stop! Katarina, what is wrong with you?

Katarina: Come at me if you got a fuckin problem, asshole...

Jacqui: Lisa suplexes the bitch from behind. The nerve of that girl.

Cassie: You think she should win?

Jacqui: With those amazing lucha libre moves, definitely. Katarina is looking to try and win this but Lisa has her on the ropes. Gorgeous head scissors! Mila sees the pin. 1...2...3! Lisa wins. That didn't take long.

Chris: Impressive, Lisa.

Lisa: Thank you... handsome.

Cassie: Damn!

Chris: Next, Sheva vs Christie.

Sheva's POV

"Christie may know capoeira, but I'm what they call the princess of Africa."

Chris: Begin!

Cassie: Christie might have the advantage against Sheva. Christie starts off with some kicks.

Jacqui: Sheva caught the leg. This could be trouble. And Sheva leg whips get down. Christie tried her Negativa but Sheva wasn't having it. She gets Christie in a fireman's carry position, but Christie escapes and tried the pin. Mila can't see very well. Christie breaks the pin and sees if she's ok.

Christie: Mila, are you alright?

Sheva: Chris, Mila needs some medical attention.

Sonya: I got her. You ok?

Mila: I can't see...

Sonya: I got you, girl.

Chris: Now I know who to eliminate.

Melody: Yea. I'll take over.

Cassie: Melody is covering for Mila as the match continues.

Christie: Is Mila gonna be alright?

Sheva: Sonya is looking into it now. That dumb bitch Katarina...

Christie: Uncalled for. Let's avoid that.

Sheva: Let's.

Cassie: The match continues, but Katarina...

Jacqui: Aw hell no! She just attacked Melody!

Chris: GET HER OUTTA THERE! Katarina, you are hereby eliminated!

Katarina: Good! Never liked your ugly ass anyway!

Chris: Melody, are you ok?

Melody: Eliminate that bitch!

Chris: I just did.

Cassie: Should we continue?

Melody: Yes, we should. We have other competitors to go.

Cassie: Sheva and Christie are trading blows here. Whoa! Sheva has her in a fireman's carry position again. What a driver! Just how powerful is this woman?

Jacqui: I don't know, but she got the three count. So far, Chris, we have Lisa and Sheva as winners.

Chris: Tina and R. Mika are up next. These are both wrestlers, so this should be good.

Chris's POV

"I am extremely pissed! Katarina assaulted Melody, my host. But luckily, it wasn't serious so she is still able to do her job. As far as Mila, Sonya is checking in her eyes now."

Jacqui: Mika starts off with a couple of suplexes. Tina got some Hiptoss going. Tina possesses raw power in her style of wrestling as she is demonstrating this to Mika. Mika will not be outdone. She put Tina against the corner. She backed that ass up on her. Tina got her in a southern Cross. This might do it. 1...2...3! Tina wins.

Chris: Next up, Nina vs Jade.

Jade: This will be easy.

Nina: Come on, baby. Show me what you got.

Cassie: Here we go. Two assassins getting it on.

Jacqui: These ladies are more experienced. I'm guessing they're equally matched?

Cassie: Jade possesses an deadly Edenian art involving her pole, but she's not using right now.

Jacqui: What a DDT from behind by Jade.

Cassie: This girl can go.

Jacqui: Jade has the advantage. Beautiful flip kick. There's the pin 1...2...3! Jade wins!

Chris: Chun-Li vs Lei Fang.

Cassie: I'm betting my money on Chun-Li.

Jacqui: Lei Fang is just waving her arms around. Chun-Li is just rushing in. They trade blows with each other. Lei Fang has some nice moves, but Chun-Li knows better.

Cassie: Chun-Li is making quick working her. You know she want to use her legs. After getting clotheslined, she's had enough. There she goes!

Jacqui: GOD DAMN. She's done!

Cassie: There's the pin, 1... 2... 3!

Chris: Ok. Anna vs Kitana.

Female: SOMEBODY HELP!

Cassie What the...?

Chris: Anna! What happened?

Lisa: Katarina attacked Anna. After I beat her, she basically beat Anna to get back at me.

Chris: I already eliminated her.

Melody: Should we continue?

Chris: Kitana needs a opponent...

Tanya: I'll do it.

Kitana: Are you sure?

Tanya: Yes. I know us Edenians should not fight each other, but in this case, for Anna's sake, I'm willing to do this.

Melody: I have to agree.

Chris: Yea. Have Sonya take her in for treatment. Mila should be ok. Tanya, I'm glad you're stepping up for this one. Let's finish this challenge. Tanya vs Kitana.

Melody's POV

"Tanya stepped up to take Anna's place to face Kitana in the final match. I gotta say, that girl has more honor than Katarina, and bring a Edenian ambassador, a sexy one at that, I gotta give her props."

Tanya's POV

"I'm glad Chris got rid of that God awful Katarina. At least Cassie is respectable by comparison."

Cassie: Last battle featuring two gorgeous Edenians, Kitana and Tanya. This was supposed to be Kitana taking on Anna, but because of Katarina, Tanya stepped up.

Jacqui: That's really big of her. Both possess amazing Edenian arts. Let's see how this one will go. Kitana can't use her fans and Tanya cannot use her kobu jutsus. So far, Tanya is REALLY showing us something.

Cassie: Those legs! This girl is incredibly flexible! And Tanya knows how to use them.

Jacqui: Tanya performs just fine without the use of her weapons, but Kitana seems to be at a disadvantage without her fans. She's got Tanya in a corner, but Tanya escapes, goes for the school boy pin, 1...2...3! Tanya wins!

Kitana: I'm sorry, Tanya, but you saw me at a disadvantage without my fans.

Tanya: This is a wrestling match, Kitana. Our weapons were off limits. If we were to use them, no doubt our injuries would be severe to the point of death.

Kitana: I agree. You're now one of the 6 victors for the challenge.

Tanya: Do not feel guilty, Kitana. We have plenty of contestants and plenty of challenges too. Plus plenty of opportunities to have our way with Chris.

Kitana: I'm sure he'll have something planned.

Back at the Mansion

Melody: Ok, I need Lisa Hamilton, Jade, Chun-Li, Sheva Alomar, Tina Armstrong and Tanya. Step forward, please.

Sheva's POV

"I didn't realize that Tanya took Anna's place because of Katarina. Honestly, that's love right there."

Melody: The six of you, including Tanya have done well throughout. I am very upset, mainly because of Katarina. She attacked Mila while she was refereeing the match. And then Anna gets assaulted from outside!

Sheva: She even had the nerve to attack you as well.

Melody: Which is why Chris eliminated her right away, so there won't be a elimination. I'm looking at 6 exotic winners of this challenge. Chris told me Anna and Mila will return in a couple of days. Jade just returned from the hospital and I noticed that she was holding back a little bit for fear of concussion again, but still managed to fight. Sheva, you displayed some raw power that none of us have seen before. I'm impressed. Lisa, girl, you and Christie must know each other.

Lisa: We are both professionals.

Melody: Jade, you were holding back a little bit, but you still continued fighting and won. Chun-Li, you made quick work on Lei Fang, but be thankful you didn't injure her too bad.

Chun-Li: That's not my intention.

Melody: Good, and you Tanya, that was really big of you to step up for Anna. To me, that's a win in my book. Now, all 6 of you, Chris has a surprise for you.

Chris: I have a limo ordered for tonight, all 6 of you are invited for a girl's night out, and I'm probably the only guy right?

Tanya: This is a date, right? So yes.

Chris: Ok...

Melody: Don't worry, Chris. You know what they want. ;)


	23. The Date 5

Chris's Angel Fatales

The Date 5

8:45 PM

Melody's POV

"After that Katarina incident, Chris decided to use his limo to take the 6 girls to the dance place he owns. I called him before they left, saying that because he has six winners, there should be no challenge tomorrow. His response was because of the incident, he agreed. So there be no challenge tomorrow. Our girls need as much rest as possible especially Anna and Mila. Jade, Tanya and Chun-Li will be first three he chose, while Tina, Sheva and Lisa will be at the VIP section courtesy of our bachelor. Jade and Tanya have their green and yellow thighslit dresses respectively and Chun-Li has her black evening dress. Tina has her black shirt wrapped around the torso with denim skirt, Lisa has her white dress and Sheva has her Clubbin' outfit from Resident Evil 5. Let's see what happens."

Chris: Jade, Tanya and Chun-Li. We will have the dance floor so I'm gonna take turns ok? Sheva, Lisa and Tina, surely you're familiar with the VIP section right?

Tina: Are you serious? We have the VIP section?

Chris: I'm the owner here so yes. I promise you you'll love it. I should you all know that tomorrow there will be no challenge. After the Katarina incident, Melody decided this for your best interests.

Sheva: What are we going to do tomorrow?

Chris: I think we should head to the beach in the morning, so be sure to have your bikinis. And then tomorrow we're coming back here and give Jade, Tanya and Chun-Li the VIP section while you, Tina and Lisa on the dance floor. I know the others will want to come to the beach, but Melody already has plans for them as well. Now... shall we?

Melody's POV

"Chris took the girls inside. The bouncer was impressed. An hour later, he started with Tanya. Look at her move. She gets close to him with his hands on her hips."

Chris: Are you ok, Tanya?

Tanya: I've never had this kind of thing before. Politics is usually the order of my days. I never had time for such events like this. I'm so happy that I'm a part of it.

Chris: I bet Jade and Kitana wanted to bring you along.

Tanya: Yes. Do you like me?

Chris: Of course. You're beautiful.

Tanya: I know that you're searching for love and and you still have a lot of contestants and do many challenges. It will be a while before you finally get to the final two.

Chris: You're right. I know you'll try to survive as long as you can, but only if you do well in the upcoming challenges. For now, I want to enjoy you, Jade and Chun-Li.

Melody's POV

"Tanya seems to be interested in Chris. They kiss. Chris touched her body. He reaches for her thigh. As he caressed her, the song that was playing was getting them turned up. He kisses her neck. She sees Chun-Li and Jade stepping to them seductively."

Tanya: I'm watching you, handsome.

"Chris takes Chun-Li close to him, but his member was instantly hard when he kissed and held Tanya by her thigh. Chun-Li felt it. She turned around and moved her ass towards him. He kissed her neck. He massaged that ass. He then turned attention to Jade. He's about to lose it. She kisses him and reached into his pants, massaging his member. He was about to bust his seed. Jade kept stroking him. He shot his load."

Jade: Good boy.

"After a few hours, Chris and the girls went back into the limo. Chris better be ready because Jade, Tanya and Chun-Li are looking to... get filled with his love if you know what I mean."


	24. The Beach

Chris's Angel Fatales

Long Beach, CA

9:45 AM

Melody's POV

"Chris had a very explosive night with Jade, Tanya and Chun-Li. I'm the morning, he took all 6 winners to Long Beach for a nice day at the beach. Me and the others went shopping for nice outfits for future challenges. Tanya, Tina, Jade and Chun-Li were playing with a beach ball Chris bought. Sheva and Lisa were with Chris."

Sheva: Chris, I meant to ask you. Melody. Are you two together?

Chris: No. She's my host. She's also my daughter.

Lisa: Your daughter?

Chris: Shocking, isn't it?

Sheva: After all this time, I thought you two were together. How wrong am I? I'm terribly sorry.

Chris: I can understand why you would think that. Don't despair. She's my adopted daughter. And one my ex-wife hated do much.

Lisa: What?

Chris: She was a racist.

Sheva: You married a racist?

Chris: She showed her true colors when we adopted Melody. I still don't understand why she was that way.

Lisa: Perhaps she was born from a racist family.

Chris: That is definitely a good possibility, but regardless, we got divorced. I finally freed both me and Melody of that nightmare. Since then we moved to Atlanta, thinking it was the perfect place.

Sheva's POV

"I'm disgusted at the fact that Chris married a racist, even though she didn't show it until they adopted Melody, and that's where the curtains of lovelessness opened . Chris made the right decision divorcing that bitch and became a bachelor. I hope that Lisa,Tina and myself can further rid him of that nightmare."

Melody's POV

"What Chris said is true. I am his adopted daughter. That so-called wife he married hated me with a passion. (breaking down) I'm so glad that Sheva understood his position. I am a African American woman. I know most of you find it rare for a Caucasian father like Chris to have a African American daughter. To be honest, it's possible, but rare at the same time. That's why I became a host for this show, so I can help Chris find a woman who will love him. So far, Nina and Anna. I was indeed impressed that they restrained themselves for their date with him. They even understood what he went through, and took his worries away with a night of passion. He even got a taste of Spain with Mila. Kitana and Cammy grew interest in each other through their backgrounds and gave Chris some nice action. And Li Mei, she impressed me the most. Being able to make love underwater... we just got a lesson from her. It seems that Sheva and Lisa want to do the same thing with him and help him forget about that ungrateful woman. I can't blame Sheva for wanting to know about me. I never revealed my realationship with Chris because I didn't want the girls to get the wrong idea. So I decided to tell the others about me as well. Sheva, Lisa, Tina, please... share your love with him until the chest challenge. I know Tanya, Jade and Chun-Li have their fun with him as the first 3 of the 6. I just want him to be happy."

Tanya: Chris. Are you ok?

Sheva: We were talking about Melody. She's his adopted daughter.

Tanya: Really?

Jade: Am I hearing this right? Melody is adopted daughter?

Chris: From my first marriage, yes.

Lisa: Long story short, she never loved him. She was a racist too.

Tina: So that's why you're a bachelor. I'm going to be honest with you: You shouldn't have married her in the first place. But then, we've never met Melody or you. Or you ladies.

Chun-Li: At least you are free. And after last night, with me and these two lovely Edenians, I'm sure Sheva, Tina and Lisa want the same thing.

Melody's POV

"Chun-Li is right. The other 3 of the 6 are about to make their move. Lisa kisses him while Sheva reached into his trunks to stroke his member. Tanya and Jade were having their way with Chun-Li. Tina approached in front of him. Sheva lowered his trunks to show her his hardened penis."

Sheva: Go on, baby. Give Tina that sweet cock of yours. And then tonight...

Melody's POV

"Sheva whispered in his ear..."

Sheva: My pussy is yours.

Lisa: Mine too, handsome.

Melody's POV

"Chris held Tina close, playing her breasts as she she moved her bikini bottom aside for easy access."

Tina: Give this sugar some sugar, sweety.

Melody's POV

"Chris slid his penis into Tina's vagina. She wrapped her thighs around him and he started slow. Sheva and Lisa licked around her breasts as he went deep. His hands on her thighs. Tonight, he has a double dose of chocolate in the form of Sheva and Lisa. He picked up the pace, causing Tina to moan. He kissed her neck. He was about to release,but he pulled out and shot his load. He would want to give his love juice to Sheva and Lisa. Shortly, it was lunchtime. Chris took the girls to eat. Some guys were looking at him, thinking, damn! This guy got more girls than we do. You're damn right!" ;)


	25. Episode 6

Chris's Angel Fatales

Episode 6

6:37 PM

Melody's POV

"Chris and the girls have returned from Long Beach, California. I can tell the ladies did real good numbers on him, but hopefully he'll be able to have enough energy to oversee this challenge."

Melody: Welcome back, dad, ladies. How was California?

Chris: It was fun, especially with these 6 lovely ladies.

Melody: You're just in time for the next challenge. Ladies, you have the opportunity to watch since I have 5 challengers ready to go.

Chris: Who are they?

Melody: Ayane, Sonya, Ada Wong, Juri and Julia Chang.

Chris: Juri? I knew we were forgetting somebody. Where is she?

Melody: In the kitchen.

Chris: Let's see this.

CHALLENGE 6: COOKING

In the kitchen

Melody: Hello, ladies. This is a night challenge. Juri, can we see you for a moment?

Chris: Juri, where have you been?

Juri: Sorry, I was out sick.

Melody: We didn't know you were sick. Are you ok?

Juri: I never told anyone. I'm... sorry.

Melody: How do you feel now? Was it something you ate?

Juri: Last I remember, I had a turkey club sandwich, and someone spat on it! I didn't know until it was too late. I started throwing up.

Chris: Do you know who did it?

Juri: Before I get to that, there was a argument between me and Katarina. It happened while Nina and Anna was out with you.

Melody: We eliminated Katarina when she assaulted Mila, Anna and myself, and even called Chris ugly.

Juri: I feel much better now and ready.

Chris: What do you plan on making Juri?

Juri: Tonight, I'm creating a Philly cheese steak sub called the Stupid.

Melody: The Stupid?

Juri: A Philly cheese steak with seasoned potato wedges and bacon.

Chris: Charles!

Charles: Yes, sir?

Chris: Are the ladies ready?

Charles: They are indeed.

Chris: Alright, Juri. Let's do this. Alright, ladies. Charles has prepared the items for you. The challenge is to create a Philly cheese steak. There are many different types out there, so the items that were set for you. You have 30 minutes to make the best one. The person who makes a good sandwich based on your description will win. The time to start is... now!

Ayane's POV

"I already got this one in the bag. The ingredients that were laid out for me gives me a advantage."

Chris: Ayane, let's start with you. What kind of Philly you have planned here?

Ayane: I have a nice combination of chicken, bacon and Provo!one cheese. I'm sure you heard the Beast sub, right?

Chris: I am aware. Good luck to you. Sonya?

Sonya: I have this sub I found online called the Crooked.

Chris: What's that?

Sonya: A sub with Fritos chips, sliced ham, and Monterey Jack sauce.

Chris: Interesting. Juri, I already asked you what you're doing. Julia?

Julia: This dub is called the Fat Daddy.

Chris: Fat Daddy?

Julia: It doubles everything. Double the American and provolone cheese, bacon and hamburger meat.

Chris: Aw, damn Ada?

Ada: This is called Double Trouble. It comes with American cheese, grilled onions and bacon.

Chris: Usually, Philly cheese steak s comes with onions, lettuce and tomatoes. I can tell because the onion has a string scent.

Melody: All five of them have their subs already made. I hope they cooked the meat good enough.

30 minutes later

Chris: Alright, ladies. Time's up. Now, what I'm going to do is get a small sample of your cheese steaks. And I'll give you my opinion on each one. Ada? Oh, my dear lord. I can tell theses onions were grilled, as they should be, but I'm not a fan of onions. Still, you did manage to cook the meat well enough and the cheese was melted, just not all the way. Ayane? Ayane, never in my life have I had a Philly cheese steak quite like this. The chicken was grilled, which is correct because that's how the Beast sub was made. I noticed that there's no mayo, which is good because I cut mayo from my diet years ago. The cheese steak was well cooked, and that is probably the most important part of the Philly cheese steak, the cheese steak itself. Sonya, it appears that you can make a Philly cheese steak with Fritos chips, which is something that's never been done before, unless you get it Jerry's Subs and Pizza. The Monterey Jack sauce was something I never tried before. Unfortunately, the sauce left a bad taste in my mouth. The rest of it was great. Juri, adding bacon on a Philly cheese steak is uncommon these days, but it works with the Stupid sandwich. There's no mayo, but I've cut mayo from my diet years ago. This is fucking stupid, in a good way. Maybe if they changed the name, I wouldn't make that joke. Julia, the Fat Daddy really loved up to its name, but unfortunately, the bacon wasn't cooked long enough. When you cook the bacon, you want it crispy, not soft and loose. This sub does have potential regardless. As usual, Melody and I will discuss about this.

At Melody's office

Melody: I noticed some flaws in the dubs you described when you sampled them. What did you think?

Chris: I gotta tell ya, Ayane and Juri, both of them hit the nail in the head with their sandwich. Julia's bacon was soft and loose. I'm not a fan of Monterey Jack, but I give Sonya props for allowing me to try it out and Ada grilled the onions nicely for her sub. They all did well, but there can only be one winner and one loser, so cast in your vote now.


	26. The Debate

Chris's Angel Fatales

The Debate

Dead or Alive Penthouse

10:45 PM

Ayane: Chris was actually impressed with my Beast sub. I do feel bad for Julia.

Kasumi: The debate is almost finished.

Ayane: I'm a little nervous.

Tekken Penthouse

Julia: I'm not very good at cooking bacon. I was hoping I could make a vegan version but e saw right through it.

Nina: Don't feel bad, Julia. I don't think he's a vegan. He did say no mayo, though.

Julia: Good thing I didn't add it.

At Melody's office

Melody: Julia didn't do too bad on her sub, dad.

Chris: I know, but I feel a lot worse, knowing that we have to eliminate somebody.

Melody: Who should we eliminate?

Chris: ...

Melody: I'm thinking Sonya.

Chris: Why?

Melody: I had this feeling she's more concerned about her military career than love. She was married, but she felt she made a mistake. Julia may not have cooked the bacon, but at least...

Chris: This is a very tough decision, Melody, one that will hurt me more than it'll hurt them. (Sigh)

Melody: I know, daddy. Let's get through this.

11:15 PM

Melody: Ada, Julia, Juri, Ayane and Sonya. Tonight's challenge, I witnessed some flaws from some of you. Julia, although you did good with your sub, but the bacon wasn't cooked all the way.

Julia: I noticed that and I thought I made a mistake.

Melody: Ayane, you and Juri made some interesting developments with your subs. But we need one winner. We're not doing multiple winners for the next couple of challenges, and we still have a long way to go until only two remain. Now, I need to eliminate one of you. This decision will hurt Chris more than it'll hurt you. Sonya, I realized that you came here, hoping to win Chris's heart, but I had a epiphany that your military career would get in the way, and Chris would end up feeling alone.

Sonya: Melody, i thought about it and you're right. It turns out my ex-husband Johnny wants to work it out with me. I hope Chris understands.

Melody: If that's the case, then good luck to you.

Sonya: Tell Chris I'm sorry.

Sheva's POV

"Wow, her ex-husband wants to patch things up. I often wonder why she came here in the first place."

Sonya's POV

"I might not be the right woman for Chris, mainly because of my military career and the fact that Johnny wants to patch things up with me. Honestly, if I was with Chris, it'll be just like Melody said."

Melody: Now it's time to choose a winner, and that winner is... Ayane!

Ayane's POV

"I never made a Philly cheese steak in my life, but I didn't realize how good it was. With that epiphany, I think I could learn a lot from Chris. I may need to open up more and feel more at ease."

Melody: Ayane, because we had a challenge tonight, your date with Chris will be tomorrow night. So tomorrow, we will have another challenge without Ayane, but I will not reveal it until the morning. Julia, I knew you were scared that that made you made with your sub was going to cost you, but you are here at least. You'll get another chance. Ayane, I want you and Chris to spend the day together, let him know about you.

Ayane: I thought about opening up more to him.

Melody: You should.

Ayane: Where can we go?

Melody: Wherever that you two can be alone. Try shopping or going to the movies. You've earned this. And be sure to wear something that shows a little more... you, so to speak.


	27. The Date 6

Chris's Angel Fatales

The Date 6

12:46 AM

Melody's POV

"Chris has Ayane for today. She has on her plain clothes. Chris has his navy blue sleeveless shirt and track pants. It's lunchtime so they went to the mall."

Ayane: Chris?

Chris: Yes, Ayane?

Ayane: Are you ok dating me? I'm not exactly the best person in the world.

Chris: Why would you say that?

Ayane: I am hated by many people in my home. Kasumi was the popular one.

Chris: I see. I never dated a purple haired girl before. Look, I know you had a rough life. I just want you to enjoy your time with me.

Ayane: What do you think of me?

Chris: You're beautiful.

Melody's POV

"Chris laid his hand on Ayane's thigh. He wanted to acknowledge her that she should not be closed minded. They went to the beach. Chris applied some sun screen on Ayane, starting from her shoulders down her back and to her thighs. Afterward, they went into the water. Ayane was beginning to enjoy his time with Chris, although he was still concerned. Ayane stepped closer, wrapped her arms around him, and kisses him. He holds her close. The kiss turned into a lip-lock. She could feel his erection in his trunks. She slowly reaches for it and stroked it gently. Chris reached between her thighs, and slid his finger into her vagina."

Ayane: Please be easy with me. I'm a virgin."

Chris: Oh... I...

Melody's POV

"Chris was speechless, but Ayane kept his finger in her vagina. He moved carefully as they continue kissing.

Ayane: I want you inside me tonight, Chris. I've never felt any kind of love before, long before I met you. Please, be my first.

Chris: I will, Ayane. Right now, I just want to touch you.

Ayane: You have all day and all night with me. I know you want to make it special.

Chris: I do.

Ayane: Touch me.

Melody's POV

"Chris and Ayane continued lip locking. He touched her everywhere, from her body, her breasts, her thighs and even her ass. He did his best to restrain himself until tonight. They enjoyed their time together at the beach. They then went out to eat. It's nighttime at 10:30 PM. Chris and Ayane have entered his mansion. They took a shower together. Ayane was amazed at the sight of Chris's manhood. He lathered her hair with shampoo and she took it slowly in her mouth going too deep. Soon she relaxed and gave Chris a nice blowjob. For a virgin, she certainly learned how to give oral sex, but she knows she's going to get the real thing into her vagina soon, and she wants Chris to be her first. She wants him inside her all night long, and he would not hesitate to give the purple haired kuniochi the passion she thought she could never have."


	28. Episode 7

Chris's Angel Fatales

Episode 7

10:37 AM

Melody: Morning, ladies.

All: Morning, Melody.

Melody: Welcome to challenge no.7, the 100 meter dash. Only one of you from each team will compete. I need: Momiji, Jill, Master Raven, Rose and Sindel.

Master Raven's POV

"Time to put my speed to the test. I'm putting the competition up in smoke."

Chris: Alright, ladies. Charles set up this 100m dash because, in the words of Jacksepticeye, speed is key. This can be done at least once so make it count. This way you ladies don't overwhelm yourselves, alright? Whoever wins, well you should know by now, right? Melody has the revolver to get started, so, in your marks, get set, Go!

(Gun fire)

Chris: And here we go. These girls are putting their speed to the test but it seems that Master Raven, Momiji, and Jill are dominating this challenge.

Melody: Sindel and Rose are getting left behind. Look at this! Master Raven is already ahead of the pack! Her and Sonic the Hedgehog must know each other.

Chris: She's pretty much the dominant one in this challenge. Jill and Momiji are not far behind. Sindel is gaining little speed but Rose can't seem to keep up.

Melody: Aw, man. Momiji and Master Raven are neck in neck with each other. Who's gonna win? So close to the finish line.

Chris: Momiji came close as Master Raven completes the dash. Momiji told her she came deadly close, Jill in third, Sindel in fourth and Rose dead last. She seems to be out of breath. Momiji brings her to the finish line. Here's your winner, Master Raven!

Master Raven's POV

"Momiji and I were neck in neck with each other. Us kunoichis are known for speed, but when it comes to stealth, that's where we excel at the most."

Chris: Master Raven, you and Momiji seemed to have dominated the dash, but in the end, you are the victor. It's almost time for lunch, so use this time to debate on who to eliminate.


	29. The Debate 2

Chris's Angel Fatales

12:22 PM

The Debate 2

Tekken Penthouse

Nina: You and Momiji were so close. I'm really impressed.

Raven: I know. Momiji was very respectful. It is as if there were just the two of us.

Nina: Sure seems that way.

Street Fighter Penthouse

Chun-Li: Rose, what happened?

Rose: I couldn't keep up. Those ninjas were just too fast.

R. Mika: Speed is their advantage, Rose.

Rose: I know that.

Mortal Kombat Penthouse

Jade: My queen, do not despair. We knew those ninjas were fast.

Sindel: That is not the issue, my dear. It's Jill I'm worried about.

Tanya: Why?

Sindel: She seems intimidated by those ninjas.

Tanya: Have you seen Rose? She was so far behind.

Jade: We now know who Chris will eliminate. Perhaps in the next challenge, one of us is going to win.

Resident Evil Penthouse

Jill: Those ninjas are pretty hard to catch up to.

Sheva: I saw. Especially Master Raven. That girl can go.

Claire: So who is next for elimination?

Sheva and Jill: Rose.

Claire: Well, damn. That easy.

Ada: She couldn't keep up. It is as if speed is not one of her strengths.

Sheva: I agree.

Ada: I feel bad for her, though


	30. Master Raven's Plans

Chris's Angel Fatales

Master Raven's Plans

7:57 PM

Master Raven's POV

"I've waited patiently to date this man. And because I won the challenge, tonight is the night."

Melody: Ladies, this challenge was short, but there are a few of you who performed adequately than others. Master Raven, Momiji. You two are impressive, leaving the competition in the dust. Jill, you came in third so you're safe and Sindel, although you tried to keep up, you came in fourth so you're safe. Rose, I take it speed is not one of your strengths. You were so far behind. The kunoichis had already gotten the competition exactly how they want it. It was extremely hard to keep up with them. But you should understand that kunoichis are known for their amazing speed. They'd be winning all types of races, making Sonic the Hedgehog, The Flash, Quicksilver and even Mortal Kombat's Kabal appear as second rates, but anyway, Rose, you're going home.

Rose: At least I can leave with my dignity.

Chris: I'm really, sorry, Rose.

Rose: Do not despair. I have already forseen my defeat. I wish you luck.

Melody: Raven, since you're the new winner, what are you plans with Chris?

Master Raven: This isn't just a date for me. I'm thinking a nice bubble bath, just the two of us. I want you to see all of me.

Melody: Damn, girl.

Master Raven: His mind will be blown once I have him inside me. He'll never want to pull out.

Melody's POV

"This girl got Chris feeling some type of way. I hope he's ready because Raven will have him begging for more. I can guarantee it."

Melody: Well, dad, hope you have fun with Raven. You two are gonna be enjoying each other in the bubble bath.

Master Raven: Shall we?


	31. Episode 8

Chris's Angel Fatales

Episode 8

9:57 AM

Melody: Morning, ladies.

All: Morning, Melody!

Melody: Ayane, did you enjoy last night?

Ayane: I truly did, Melody.

Melody: Good. Now, hope y'all enjoyed your breakfast, because Lei Fang, Tanya, Ada Wong, Nina Williams and Chun-Li were chosen for the next challenge. Come, Chris is waiting for us.

Sheva: Where are we going?

Melody: To the shooting range.

The shooting range

10:40 AM

Chris: Welcome to the shooting range! Once again, Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs are here with us. Our five contestants , Tanya, Nina, Ada, Chun-Li and Lei Fang will be trying a series of firearms. Don't worry, our contestants are safe. I know some of you, Sheva and Jill, are excellent with firearms, but don't worry. We will do this again in the future. Cassie?

Cassie: Ok. We're going to start with some pistols. Something easy. I always have this pistol, the Springfield Armory XDm, which was given to me by the Special Forces. Your challenge is to try to hit the bull's eye and the trick is to use the iron sights. Tanya, you ever used a gun before?

Tanya: No, I never have.

Cassie: I got on this before we get started we soldiers always our pistols by the grip, ok. This is the trigger that you press to shoot. To reload, just squeeze the grip and load a fresh one into it. Lei, you getting this?

Lei: Yea.

Cassie: Now you should be aiming your weapon using the iron sights. Here, put these on.

Tanya: What's this?

Cassie: These are headphones. They can protect your ears from the gun's report when you fire. You'll know what a report is when you pull the trigger.

Nina: Don't be scared, Tanya. You'll do great. Ada, Chun-Li and myself as well as Sheva and Jill are experts too. Basically, just keep pulling the trigger until you hear a click. That means the magazine has run dry.

Tanya: Ok. I think I'm ready.

Jacqui: You each get two magazines before we move on to shotguns. Sheva, you use shotguns?

Sheva: Yes I do.

Jacqui: Tanya and Lei Fang will need help. And Jill we can use your help too. The other three know what they're doing. For now, we will start with something easy. Tanya, you have the Beretta 92FS to start with. It has 15 rounds so you'll know when you shot your 15th before you reload. Lei, you have the Norinco QSZ-92 with a 20- round magazine. Nina, what do you have?

Nina: A Glock 17.

Jacqui: Ada?

Ada: This is Smith & Wesson M&P 40 Pro.

Jacqui: And Chun-Li?

Chun-Li: A SIG-Sauer P226R.

Cassie: Alright. Get ready, ladies. And... FIRE!

Chris: We have experts and amateurs in the mix here.

Cassie: Look at Tanya! She seems to get the hang of it.

Jacqui: Wait until we get to the shotguns.

Cassie: Oh yeah, those things will kick your ass

Chris: Tanya just dried her first magazine.

Cassie: Lei Fang is having trouble... there she goes.

Chris: Nina, Chun-Li and Ada got their second mag in but Tanya already finished. She looks ready for the shotguns.

Cassie: The girls have finished up. Now for the shotguns. Just the trigger and pump. When you run dry, put one she'll into the chamber by racking the pump toward you. And then put the pump back into load the shells into it depending on the magazine tube.

Tanya: Thank you, Cassie.

Jacqui: Lei, are you ok?

Lei: I'm good.

Cassie: Tanya has a Remington model 870. Nina has a Franchi SPAS-12, Lei has a sawed-off shotgun, Ada has a Mossberg Maverick 88 and and Chun-Li has a Izhmash Saiga-12k. Tanya is off to a good start. She's handling the shotguns quite well.

Nina's POV

"Tanya is handling that shotgun better than me. And I thought I was the assassin. I'm impressed."

Tanya's POV

"I'm facing three expert gunwomen and I'm just acing this competition."

Chris: Ada has her last magazine dried. Tanya just shot her last shell. Lei doesn't seem to know how to operate a shotgun. She opens it up and the shells were fired but can't get them out. We're gonna move on to the last part, scoped rifles.

Cassie: Tanya has a Heckler & Koch PSG-1, Lei Fang has a M21 Sniper Weapon System, Nina has Cheyenne Tactical M200 Intervention, Ada has a Barrett M107A1 and Chun-Li has a Remington M700. Nina is a expert with scoped rifles. Ada got some good shots in. Lei Fang is having some recoil problems so she's firing slowly like she's supposed to. Tanya is already done, waiting for the rest of them.

Jacqui: The rest has finished. I think we're done here.

Melody: Alright, ladies. It's time for the debate. Great job. Let's head back to the penthouses where you can decide who to eliminate.


	32. The Debate 3

Chris's Angel Fatales

The Debate 3

1:37 PM

Mortal Kombat Penthouse

Jade: Tanya! I'm surprised at you!. Cassie and Jacqui gave u a quick tutorial on firearm, but I did not expect you to be really good.

Tanya: Somehow, I was able to handle those guns. I think Nina is pissed.

Jade: You need to be careful, Tanya. Nina is not one to accept losses.

Tanya: I know. If I win...

Kitana: Tanya, you did great out there. If you win, that's another win for us.

Sindel: Do not despair, my dear. We will see what Melody has to say about your performance.

Tekken Penthouse

Nina: I couldn't believe it. Tanya nailed the competition. I was just as surprised as everyone else.

Christie: Maybe yoy have a rival in Tanya?

Nina: She's She's from another world, Christie. I'd be hard-pressed to challenge her. On the other hand, she's definitely a fierce one.

Resident Evil Penthouse

Ada: Did you see Tanya out there?

Sheva: Yea! That girl can go!

Jill: How is it that a Edenian be good with firearms with no experience? And what about Lei Fang? She was having a lot of recoil problems.

Claire: If Tanya wins this one, I got a bad feeling that some other females will be coming after her. Especially Nina.

Sheva: She was just as surprised as I was when I saw her handling a shotgun like a pro. If that's the case, she better watch out. I don't think Nina would take too kindly to take a loss from an Edenian.


	33. Girl Talk

Chris's Angel Fatales

Girl Talk

8:45 PM

Melody's POV

"Tanya surprised all of us. I actually think she's a quick learner."

Melody: Nina, Ada, Tanya, Chun-Li and Lei Fang. Step forward, please.

Tanya's POV

"I am really nervous. Nina is a dangerous assassin..."

Melody: Tanya, are you ok?

Nina: Melody, before you begin, I like to have a word with Tanya.

Melody: Of course.

Nina: Tanya, I can sense that you're nervous around me. You thought I was going to kill you?

Tanya: I guess I'm a quick learner.

Nina: Tanya, you need to know that I was really impressed. If you're chosen for a winner, I want you to give Chris all of you. Your lips, your legs, your body. It'll be the second time, without Jade and Sheva.

Tanya: It'll be the second time for you without Anna if you're chosen. Speaking of that, how was it?

Nina: I've never thought I'd give my body to someone as handsome as Chris. The sex was amazing. He was gentle. He knew I haven't had this kind of love in years. I would do anything to have him inside me again.

Tanya: I don't know you very well, Nina. But if that's the case, you need to show him a more sexier side of you. I mean wear a outfit that will drive him crazy. Let's see what Melody has to say.

Melody: I trust you two have cleared the air.

Nina: We had a little girl talk.

Melody: Ain't nothing wrong with that. Oh and by the way, you missed it. Lei Fang was eliminated.

Tanya: How did she take it?

Melody: Not very well. I never knew she was such a drama queen.

Nina: So who's the winner?

Melody: Tanya.

Tanya: What?

Melody: You performed quite well in today's challenge.

Tanya: I know, but...

Nina: Tanya, we talked about this. Stop procrastinating.

Tanya: I'm sorry.

Melody: Listen, Tanya. I could tell you wanted Nina to win. We still have a long way to go until we get to the finale. I know Nina wants another shot at Chris. Which is why tomorrow, Chris will take Nina, Jill, Li Mei, Cammy, and Kasumi take on Christie, Claire, Jade, Juri and Momiji in a obstacle course. Tonight, I want you and Chris to enjoy each other. I mean it. This time, wear something sexy. No doubt you'll blow his mind.

Tanya: Thank you, Melody.


	34. The Date 7

Chris's Angel Fatales

The Date 7

9:24 PM

Melody's POV

"Tanya wins this challenge, but I gotta give credit to Nina. She was a bigger person tonight. Who knows? Maybe Nina will try her hand in tomorrow's challenge."

Mortal Kombat Penthouse

Tanya: How do I look?

Melody's POV

"Tanya has her short yellow evening showing her amazing thighs. I can tell she keeps them silky smooth ;)."

Jade: You're gonna drive Chris crazy tonight, girl.

Tanya: That's my plan. Me, you and Chun-Li had our way with him. But this time I have him solo. I want him have all of me tonight.

Melody's POV

"Our bachelor took Tanya to a comedy club. He was recognized for his comedic talents he displayed long ago. One of the comedians noticed him and asked him to perform. He happily accepted. He even went on tours with them, before he got divorced, which led him into deep depression. It's really cool for Tanya to experience this with him. That's how good my dad is."

Comedian: Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to welcome one of our own before he divorced, Chris!

Chris: What's up, bitches? Um... Oh goddamn it. Everyone stand up and announce to the world, I'M A ASSEATER!

(Audience laughs)

Chris: WHAT'S UP, ATLANTA? (Crowd cheer) (Laughs) Oh man, it's been two years since I've been on stage. I actually brought a date tonight. Put the spotlight on her please. That nice young lady in a short yellow dress.

Tanya's POV

"Chris put the spotlight on me. All I could was smile. I could tell this will be good."

Chris: This is Tanya, my date for tonight. If y'all seen the show Chris's Angel Fatales, you'd probably know what's going on by now. Be sure to tune in tomorrow, because we have an obstacle course for our competitors. Now, i just want to say it's great to be back here on stage, otherwise I'd be like PewDiePie in a pink ballerina dress selling chocolate chip cookies.

(Audience laughs)

Chris: About a month ago, I was at McDonald's, I went to the men's room to wash my face, but I changed my mind when I heard loud flatulence in there. It's the same sound Peter Griffin of Family Guy makes at school while coughing, when a teacher is trying to explain some science stuff. "Is there a problem, Mr. Griffin?" "Um... (with long flatulence) Nooooooo...

(Audience laughs)

Chris: I walked back into the seat with a stiff look on my face like this, :-!. Apparently, he had two Big Macs and Frappe.

(Audience laughs)

Chris: I went back home, washed my face, and went to sleep, or at least tried to. The next day, I went to work, and a friend of mine told me that he smashed this one chick, but I knew he was lying. That same chick was a shemale. Like dude, she has a dick! He says, I know. It was in my ass last night.

(Audience laughs)

Chris: Dude, you might as well be gay. But anyway, as many of you know, I'm recently divorced, I got custody of my daughter, Melody. You all know her as the host of Chris's Angel Fatales. She's helping me find a woman to fill the void in my heart left behind by my ex-wife. One of them is the woman I introduced to you earlier, Tanya. But anyway, about a few months ago, I was at the casino in New Orleans, and there was this lady wearing a nice red evening dress. Her busts were so damn big it can crush your skull when you piss her off. She wanted the D, and wanted me to give her money for it. I was playing blackjack and won over $500,000, and she said I should pay her half of it. I said, hold up. This isn't a pity fuck? I walked away with my winnings. I got back home here in Atlanta and took my daughter on a shopping spree. I even used the rest of the money on a nice mansion. I guess you could say, that woman in the casino wasn't cheap, but I don't pay for pussy, ok.

(Audience laughs)

Chris: That's another thing. Men have money in order to survive, but oftentimes, a woman who shows her ass on social media, they expect a man to pay for pussy. To me, that's kind of sad, but completely true! What if a guy wants to buy food for his family, make car payments, things like that? If he gave a woman money just for sex, if he's divorced, he's got no one to blame but himself, unless the woman is cheap and is paid $5 for a kiss.

(Audience laughs)

Chris: in which case, he'll be fine, unless he gets "bargain bin" herpies.

(Audience laughs)

Chris: Thank you, Atlanta, that's all the time I have. Peace!

12:30 AM inside Chris's limo

Tanya: You were amazing, tonight. I didn't think that you'd be up on that stage.

Chris: I know.

Melody's POV

"Chris and Tanya vegan making out. His hands gently roamed her thighs."

Tanya: I know we had sex before, but this time, I want to give you all of me.


	35. Episode 9

Chris's Angel Fatales

Episode 9

10:07 AM

Melody: Morning, ladies.

All: Morning, Melody!

Melody: Now, ladies. Today, we have another special guest, one of our former contestants . We're meeting her at the Special Forces HQ. They have a obstacle course already set up. Chris is there waiting for us so I hope y'all enjoyed your breakfast."

Jill's POV

"Sonya Blade. I should've known . Thankfully, I already trained. Though I am quite nervous because Sonya is as tough as they come."

Special Forces HQ

10:57 AM

Tanya's POV

"I see Chris talking to Sonya and Johnny Cage, and I'm extremely nervous."

Chris: Welcome to the Special Forces HQ. You all remember Sonya Blade. Now before we get started, I'm sure Melody informed you of this challenge, an obstacle course. Sonya, Johnny and I had set up five stages throughout. I'll have Sonya explain the course while i try to keep Johnny from saying something stupid. Sonya?

Sonya: Alright, ladies. Time to put your agility and stamina to the test. The first stage is the

Wall. It is 15 feet high and it comes with two black iron bars to shimmy your way across. Be careful as you will be trying not to fall into the pool for risk of elimination. Stage 2 is the platform jump. 4 platforms armed with water balloon cannons. Balance is the key so be careful. Stage 3 is the swings, swinging back and forth. Truly a test of balance. Stage 4 is the ninja challenge. You use a bar to move up one area until you get to the top as quickly as possible. And finally, stage number 5. This one is my personal favorite, the Test Your Might challenge. We selected marble for you to break. After completing all five stages, complete the via Zipline. Melody, do you have a list of the competitors for this challenge?

Melody: Yes. First, Kasumi and Momiji will start first. Next, Jade and Li Mei, Nina and Christie, Jill and Claire and finally Juri and Cammy.

Sonya: All tight. Kasumi, Momiji. Ready. Begin!

Johnny.: These two hot ninjas...

Chris: Stage 1 is the Wall. Momiji is ahead a little while Kasumi is catching up.

Sonya: Jade, Li Mei, go!

Chris: Momiji is already ahead as she enters stage 2. Quite a performance by her and Kasumi.

Johnny: Momiji enters stage 3 but Kasumi skipped up a little bit. Meanwhile Jade and Li Mei entered stage 2.

Melody: Kasumi is having trouble trying to get to one platform to another. Jade and Li Mei are on their way. Nina and Christie had just completed stage 1 but Christie fell into the water, and so did Kasumi at stage 4.

Sonya: Momiji looks to break the marble. Meanwhile, Li Mei got knocked off when she was hit in the head with a water balloon. Momiji breaks the marble and completes the final stage. She takes the Zipline. Jill and Claire complete stage 3 while Juri tried to blatantly push Cammy off, but ends up the water. Jade is about to break the marble and succeeds. Nina arrived from stage 4 to try to break the marble. Damn! Such strength! And now Jill and Claire. Jill breaks it but Claire did not. Cammy is the last one. She's got it! Chris, here are your winners, Momiji, Jade, Jill, Nina and Cammy.

Chris: Damn! Each one from all brands!

Nina's POV

"I'm one of the winners again. I have Jill, Cammy, Momiji and Jade."

Melody: Ladies, we have 5 winners: Jade, Momiji, Nina, Cammy and Jill.

Chris: Because there are five of you, i can only date one or two of you of my choice. My first choice is Jill. Second is Nina, third is Jade, fourth is Momiji and last is Cammy.

Melody: Dad, maybe you can take a week off of the competition with them. Take a vacation.

Chris: Good thinking, Melody. Jill, I'll start with you.

Melody's POV

"The five winners have a week vacation with our bachelor. Instead of a date, he wants to try a spin the bottle challenge with all of them. Whoever the bottle stops on will be staying the night with him. The bottle cannot select the same person, so each night, the process continues until all five of them are selected, with the exception of Jill, who he will start first. And you know there's always some hot action. Juri, Claire, Christie, Li Mei and Kasumi were eliminated. Join us next week on Chris's Angel Fatales. See ya!"


	36. The Picnic

Chris's Angel Fatales

The Picnic

8:27 PM

Melody's POV

"Chris takes Jill to a picnic for her first date. She wears her white top with jeans. Chris is wearing his blue unbuttoned shirt with jeans too."

Chris: What a beautiful day for a picnic.

Jill: i know. So we have our lunch here.

Chris: Here's your drink.

Melody's POV

"As Chris and Jill enjoyed their day at the picnic, Chris held her close to him."

Chris: You're beautiful.

Jill: Sheva thought the same thing.

Chris: She's not wrong.

Melody's POV

"They kissed. He checks out her figure. If Sheva said Jill was gorgeous, she's absolutely body is amazing. Her and Nina have the same hairstyle it seems. She even has the same strong sense of justice as Sonya Blade. Their outfits resemble each other as laid with each other watching the sunset. They kissed again. This time it is a lip lock. He caressed her back. She could tell he wants her. She slowly unzipped his jeans and takes out his hard member. She looks at him with lust in her eyes. She takes it slowly in her mouth. As she moved slowly, he could feel the warm pleasures from this woman. He knew he wouldn't be able to last long as her lips gripped him like a handlebar. Chris closed his eyes as Jill was ready to drain him of his seed. She picked up the pace. His seed is heading towards the exit, and after a few moments, she shot his load her mouth.

Jill: (Sultry) Let's take this in the back of the car, baby. I'll make you explode twice inside me.


	37. Spin The Bottle, Pt 1

Chris's Angel Fatales

Spin the bottle, part 1

At the mansion

12:34 PM

Chris: Alright, ladies. Except for Jill, time to spin the bottle. Whoever the bottle points to will be my next date. Ready?

Melody's POV

"Chris spins the champagne bottle. It stops and points at Jade."

Jade's POV

"I hope Chris is ready, because I plan on giving him a private show."


	38. The Club

Chris's Angel Fatales

The Club

8:40 PM

Melody's POV

"Jade is the next of the 5 winners. This spin the bottle thing is working quite well. While Jade is dating Chris, Nina and Jill talked about her night with Chris. Cammy was training, hoping to get a shot with him. Momiji was meditating. At night, Jade took Chris to the club. Since Chris is the owner, he gave Jade a stripper pole gig. Jade has her MK9 skin, her pole extended. She started the gig with some nice moves using her legs. I had no idea that Jade was so flexible. Turns out both her and Tanya are flexible gals."

10:23 PM

Jade: So, Chris. What did you think?

"Chris was absolutely speechless. Seeing her giving other strippers a few pointers, showing them how it's done, his cock was doing the talking."

Jade: I can tell you're impressed. Now, come, big boy. Let me give you... (Whispering in his ear) a private show.

"She caressed his cock from his black dress pants. This woman blew his mind with her pole dancing, but she wants to blow more than his mind, if you know what I'm saying." ;)


	39. Spin The Bottle, Pt 2

Chris's Angel Fatales

Spin the bottle, Pt. 2

5:45 PM

Chris: It's time for another round of spin the bottle.

Nina's POV

"I really hope I'm next."

Chris: Here we go.

Melody's POV

"Chris spins the bottle again, and the next date will be... Nina!

Nina's POV

"(Sultry) Chris, you're mine tonight."


	40. Downtown

Chris's Angel Fatales

Downtown

7:56 PM

Melody's POV

"It's night number 3 for our bachelor, but this time, Nina is his next date, without Anna. He hopes to help Nina open up a little bit more. He figured a nice night downtown along with some shopping seemed to be the plan. One hour later, they traveled across downtown Atlanta, and stopped at a mall to find a nice more revealing outfit. She tried a nice short black dress, which earned his approval. She's got legs, he thought to himself. Nina also decided to let her hair down, much to Chris's delight. After they left, they continued their across downtown. Nina could not take his eyes off him. Once he stopped at a red light, they quickly kissed. Chris moved his hand to caress her thigh as they lip lock. Little did he know is Nina is not wearing her undergarments... they returned to his mansion."

Nina: Chris, how about we take our loving in the shower? I'm yours, handsome.

Chris: Nina, I want nothing more than to give your body the love it needs. The last time, you opened up to me with Anna. This time, it's just you. I'm more intrigued by you than I am with Anna.

Nina: Chris, I want you to fuck me all night long!


	41. Spin The Bottle (Final)

Chris's Angel Fatales

Spin The Bottle Final

8:15 PM

Chris: This is the last round of spin the bottle. After the date is chosen, the one who didn't get picked will be my last date. Ready?

"Chris spins the bottle for the last time and it points to Cammy."

Chris: Alright, Cammy. Have you ever bowled before?

Cammy: No.

Chris: Luckily for you, I can show you. Ready?


	42. Bowling

Chris's Angel Fatales

Bowling

8:45 PM

Melody's POV

"Date number 4 is Cammy. She decided to have her usual SF outfit. Chris actually loved the sight of her thighs and that ass. They went to a bowling alley. Cammy never bowled before, but luckily, Chris was able to show her. She quickly learned how to get strikes. Chris was impressed! After Cammy beat Chris at bowling, they went out to eat. They had 🍕 and chicken nuggets. After the meal..."

Cammy: I really had a great time, love. You certainly live the good life here.

Chris: Life is good indeed, Cammy. What do you want to do now?

Cammy: It's 11:34.

Chris: Sometimes, I'd like to be in my pool until 2 AM. Maybe you'd like to join me. Besides, I can't stop admiring your thighs and the ass..

Cammy: And I cannot stop thinking about how good you felt inside me the last time, but this time, I want you to take my body. I want to feel you inside me again. And I wanna do it in your pool. I don't care how long we do it.

Chris: To the swimming pool we go, baby.


	43. Episode 10

Chris's Angel Fatales

Episode 10

8:56 AM

Melody's POV

"After a week's vacation, it's time to return to the challenges. I get the feeling Chris got the ladies all feeling some type of way."

Jill's POV

"My time with Chris was no doubt amazing. After the steamy sex we had in the back of his car, he took back to his house and that's where we slept.

Jade's POV

"I gave Chris a hot private show. Let's just say that he gave his love to me and the fact that I drained his energy while he was inside me, I don't think I'll have to worry about the competition."

Tanya's POV

"I made Chris burn, but in a good way. He felt that fire. Now let's see if the winner for today's challenge can match me."

Nina's POV

"I'm feeling really good. I've finally opened up, but even if I don't win, at least I'll be able to live a man. I may even give Paul Phoenix a chance."

Cammy's POV

"I learned how to bowl thanks to Chris. He was really impressed with how I did."

Momiji's POV

"I really enjoyed Chris's massages, and we ended up glistening with sweat throughout our loving. Maybe I can do it again in the future.

Chris's POV

"What a amazing vacation. Sex every night. I'm living the dream."

Melody: Welcome back from your vacation! Before we begin, breakfast. Chris is there in the dining hall to explain your next challenge and who will participate."

In the dining hall

Chris: Morning, ladies.

All: Morning, Chris!

Chris: All right, girls. I hope y'all enjoyed your vacation, cause I sure as hell did. But now it's time to get down to business, namely this challenge. My Butler Charles has set up five painting materials. As you can tell, I just woke up, I haven't showered yet so I'm going to do right now and Charles has a list of the competitors for this challenge and he'll explain what you need to do. Enjoy your breakfast!

Charles: Listen carefully, ladies, the competitors needed for this challenge are as follows: Sheva, Kitana, R. Mika, Momiji and Anna. Each of you brainstorm for this one as you try to create a work of art. Any type of art will work wonders for this challenge. These materials have enough colors and shades for you to use. So be sure to put your artistic styles to good use. Whoever makes the best art is the winner. We only need one winner and one loser. I wish you give the best of luck.

After the shower

Charles: Master Chris, the chosen competitors are ready.

Chris: This will be interesting, Charles. When this is over, I will see what they made and me and Melody will determine who did best and who did not.

Charles: Splendid, sir.

Chris: Time to go to work.

Charles' POV

"Each girl will develop a more artistic style. Some brainstorming is involved. I figure they can create something beautiful."

Melody's POV

"The challenge has been completed. Let's see what these ladies have created."

Chris: Starting with Anna, she made... A RPG-7?

Anna: It's nice, isn't it?

Chris: Sheva, let's see what you got... Oh my! Is that you?

Sheva: It's what I would look like in a cartoon.

Chris: Kitana... holy shit! Take a look at Kitana's work. This is her with her MKX skin and her fans. Expertly made. Momiji, oh man! A firebreathing dragon! That is amazing. And Mika, what's this?

R. Mika: That's me in a wrestling ring.

Chris: Interesting. Melody, I think we have another tough decision to make.

Melody: I think so too. Alright, ladies. Excellent job. We will be with you shortly with our decision. In the meantime, debate who should stay and who should be eliminated. See you soon.


	44. The Debate 4

Chris's Angel Fatales

The Debate

3:34 PM

Mortal Kombat Penthouse

Tanya: Kitana, I think you might have this.

Kitana: I hope so.

Jade: What are you going to do if you win?

Kitana: Maybe I can see myself at the spa with him. Us naked, alone, giving him a taste of Edenian royalty.

Melody's POV

"The others are waiting for me and Chris to make our decision. Our decision when we return."


	45. The Results

Chris's Angel Fatales

The Results

8:45 PM

Melody: Ladies, specifically, R. Mika, Kitana, Sheva, Anna and Momiji. All five of you showed your artistic side. But unfortunately, there can only be one winner and one loser. Sheva, you made a cute cartoon version of yourself. Anna, that RPG you made has made me to believe that your rivalry with Nina still burns heavily, but I'm glad you two have restrained yourselves for Chris's sake. Momiji, that firebreathing dragon looked awesome. As the last maiden of the dragon shrine, you definitely earned my respect. Kitana, that MKX skin you made is impressive too. I love that hair and Mika, it looks as if you're going across the wrestling ring. I don't know what to make of it. So, the winner for this challenge is..Kitana! And the loser is R. Mika. Mika, I'm going to hold off on eliminating you, because tomorrow, all of you will participate in a special volleyball tournament. I also invited a special guest for this tournament. So Mika, even though you lost, Street Fighter can use your help since they only have Chun-Li and Cammy. Sleep good, ladies. Tomorrow will be fun but also competitive. Good night, ladies.


	46. Episode 11

Chris's Angel Fatales

Episode 11

10:57 AM

Melody's: Morning, ladies.

All: Morning, Melody!

Tanya: Melody, what's with the cornrows?

Melody: Jacqui did this for me. It's only for this challenge so don't get confused. Anyway, join me in the dining hall for breakfast.

Nina: I'm surprised no one asked her why she was wearing her military bikini. I guess we're about to find out.

At the dining hall

Melody: Alright, ladies. I'm surprised none of you have asked why I'm wearing my bikini. It's because today, we have another physical challenge. (Takes out a volleyball) My favorite sport, volleyball.

Sheva's POV

"Aw snap, I knew today's gonna be good.

Melody: I can tell y'all excited, and with good reason. As soon as you finish your breakfast, put on your bikinis, not the best ones though. Save them for a special occasion.

Tanya's POV

"I don't know what volleyball is, but I'm sure some girls here know what to do.

At the beach

12:23 PM

Lisa's POV

"Oh my god! Nearly the entire city of Atlanta is here!

Melody: Welcome back to the beach, girls. As you can see, everyone here in Atlanta has arrived for the volleyball tournament. I actually played volleyball throughout High school, competed in many tournaments and became champions 5 times in a row. Quite an accomplishment, yes? So now, all of you will have an opportunity to show me that you can be just as good as I am. If you're wondering where Chris is, he has just arrived with the people of Atlanta. He was the only that invited the people to see what you can do. I also brought a special guest. Meet Samus Aran.

Jill's POV

"Holy shit! The galactic bounty hunter?

Kitana's POV

"Samus is beautiful. I wonder why she's here."

Samus: For those who don't know what to do, you simply hit the ball upward like you're uppercutting it. The goal is to get the ball into enrmy territory and hit the ground. You'll earn a point upon a successful hit. Your opponents will try to stop you from getting points. Since there five brands here, I'm going to allow Dead or Alive and Resident Evil. Speaking of Resident Evil, Claire Redfield is here!

Claire: Hey, girls

Jill's POV

"Our girl Claire has returned. We're really gonna kick some ass now!

Claire's POV

"My brother Chris Redfield aided by recovery, and he's here now!

Melody: Alright, ladies. Let's get the tournament started. Your goal here is reach 5 points. The first team to get it will proceed to the next round. Mortal Kombat has a bye since they have the most point. They are the team to defeat, so good luck. Samus, you're the watcher. If they score a point, blow this whistle.

Samus: Got it.

Melody: Alright, y'all ready for the tournament?

Crowd: Hell yeah!

Melody: Begin!

Chris: This will be quite a contest.

Melody: I'll be right back, dad.

Samus: Resident Evil, one point!

Chris: Sheva with a nice slam down to score their first point.

Chris's POV

"I noticed Melody talking to a African American gentleman. He's well built like me. I know that guy. Everyday after challenges, I hit the gym and we work together. His name is Jamal, aka DJ Fire. You remember him from my club where I took Jade the other night. I didn't think Melody knows him like I do. Whoa! They kissed..."

Tanya's POV

"I noticed Melody kissing some guy. I even saw Chris's reaction. This can't be good.

Samus: Dead or Alive, one point.

Jade's POV

"Melody kissing this guy? I can only imagine how Chris feels about it."

Samus: Resident Evil, 2, Dead or Alive 1.

Chris's POV

"So far, Resident Evil is taking it to Dead or Alive..."

Melody: Dad, this is Jamal, my boyfriend.

Chris: DJ Fire, what's going on, man?

Jamal: Yo, man! You got all these fly girls here... that Jade chick tho.

Chris: You're referring to the pole dancing?

Jamal: I bet you tapped that ass...

Melody: Jamal.

Chris: How long you two been dating?

Jamal: A few months. Hey, man. Your daughter...

Chris: Adopted daughter.

Jamal: My bad, adopted daughter is beautiful, man. As soon as I saw her hosting the show, and all these honeys, I had to meet her.

Melody: I couldn't tell you about him, fearing on how you would react.

Chris: As long as he is treating you good, I have no problem. We'll need to talk after the game...

Female: YOU BLACK SLUT!

Sheva's POV

"Oh, shit! That's Maxine, Chris's ex-wife! What the hell is she doing here? She's a Caucasian who doesn't look too bad herself, with a mix of brown and blonde hair, slender figure, but her face almost looked like Jennifer Aniston minus the facial surgery or some shit."

Maxine: I knew I'd find your ass here.

Melody: Mom, what are you doing here...

Samus: I just saw that woman punching Melody in the face. Jamal and Chris restrained her. The girls delayed the game to get Maxine out of here.

Maxine: CHRIS! IM SUING YOUR ASS FOR EVERYTHING YOU GOT!

Nina: Bitch, you better get outta here!

Maxine: Fuck you!

Nina: Get her out of here!

Samus: Are you ok, Melody?

Samus's POV

"This woman just assaulted Melody! The other girls are tending to her as Jamal and Chris came back."

Chris: Melody...

C. Redfield: Is she ok?

Jamal: His ex-wife just punched her in the face. Yo man, she's suing you man!

Tanya's POV

"I can't believe that bitch. She has the nerve to come here just to sue Chris, but not without assaulting Melody."

Lisa's POV

"This is our sweet host we're talking about. We need to be behind Chris and Melody now he's been sued."

Ayane's POV

"This is terrible. Everyone tends to Melody after getting slugged by that ex-wife of his."

Melody: Thank you, guys. Please continue.

Chris: Samus, go ahead and continue the game. Jamal and I will take care of Melody.

At the medical room

Chris: Charles, I don't know if you saw, but Maxine just showed up and attacked Melody. She's also suing me too.

Charles: I have seen it and already let the police know. What is she suing you for?

Chris: Everything, including Melody.

Charles: You cannot allow her to Melody away from you, sir.

Chris: Trust me, I won't. I won custody over her, and I'll be damned if I lose her again!

Charles: What about the tournament?

Chris: Samus has it covered. Jamal is with Melody right now. (Sigh) Aw, man.

Charles: Stay calm, sir. We will handle this.

Chris: I know. I'm sure the contestants understand what's going on.

Jamal: You ok, baby?

Melody: I hate that bitch! She said all over nasty racist remarks to me many years ago. It's why my dad divorced her.

Chris: Everything ok?

Jamal: She's good, man.

Melody: Dad, can we talk?

Chris: Of course.

Melody: Since you've been getting all kinds of pussy every night, would it be ok if me and Jamal... have sex?

Jamal: Before you answer, I know you're protecting her as any good father would. You're damn lucky to have a daughter as beautiful as Melody. You're living the dream, dawg. Besides, I mean no disrespect, but it's only fair if Melody gets some action too.

Chris: Well, considering my ways with the girls every night, I could tell she could use some action, too. You my boy, Jamal. We've been boys since high school. I'm sure Melody will be well taken care of.

Jamal: That's what's up, man. I'm gonna roll and I'll see you tonight baby.

Melody: Thanks, Jamal.

Chris: You ok, honey?

Melody: Yea.

Chris: What's wrong?

Melody: I'm a little nervous. Ever since that woman you divorced called me... you know, the n word?

Chris: Yea.

Melody: Dad, do you think Jamal be my first?

Chris: (Lays a hand on her thigh) Jamal and I had been friends since high school. We used to attend weekend parties. Now we're grown, and I see him with you, I can tell he wants to give you good love. I think it's only right if you allow him inside you. You deserve that much. You're beautiful, sexy... you'd be driving him crazy.

Melody: Dad, I don't think Jamal is the one for me.

Chris: What do you mean?

Melody: After I lose my virginity to him, I would never see him again. He'll just tell his friends that he fucked some ho.

Chris: Melody, I know Jamal. The last relationship he had lasted for three years. But he was cheated on. I told him about you. He didn't think he'd be mesmerized by your beauty. He wouldn't do that just to say he did it.

Melody: I know.

Chris: If you wish to lose your virginity to him, you have my blessing. I know you're nervous.

Melody: Ok, dad. I just want to make you're ok with it. I don't want you, Jamal or the girls to think any less of me.

Chris: I don't think you have to worry, sweetheart. They're going to want to talk to you about that, but I think I already covered it. All I ask, Melody, is if you give him your all, the best of you. Because once I have the last lady standing, you beat believe they'll be all kinds of love... all kinds. I just remembered there's a tournament going on. Let's get back out there.

Melody: I almost forgot. I'm sure Samus had it covered.

Back outside

Tanya's POV

"Nina and Jade are neck and neck with each other. This is a battle!"

Samus: That's it! Tekken wins!

Jade's POV

"Chris just missed the battle between me and Nina. I knew Nina was jealous because my pussy was popping. I guess her was too. I still respect Nina, assassin to assassin."

Nina's POV

"I gotta give it to Jade, but I feel because Mortal Kombat lost to us, Chris eliminate all of them. I hope that's not the case. Because I want another round with her. She's actually a far better rival than Anna."

Melody: Ladies, I sincerely apologize for missing all of the action.

Samus: Dead or Alive did the worst since they were defeated by Resident Evil.

Melody: Who's the winner?

Samus: Tekken. Any eliminations?

Melody: Well eliminate at least one. I don't want to eliminate the whole group.

Samus: Thank you for having me here.

Melody: Thank you so much, Samus. I'll be ok. Ok, ladies. It's time for elimination. Dead or Alive, which one of you did the worst?

Ayane: I did. I'm sorry.

Melody: What happened?

Ayane: I couldn't get the ball over the net. I let my team down. We already discussed.

Melody: Ok, Ayane. You did your best, honey.

Ayane: Thank you, guys.

Ayane's POV

"At least I'm not a virgin anymore. Even if I did not win, at least I don't have to worry, because I know I can find someone to love me. I'll admit, the sex was amazing."

Melody: Tekken, all of you are the winners. I apologize for not seeing the results because of the incident that occurred. Dad, do you want to take all or one at a time?

Chris: I will start with Julia, and Nina? You're next.

Nina's POV

"I knew it! I knew Chris couldn't get enough of me, and I can't blame him. I do however believe that Julia hasn't had a shot with him. Get him good, girl. Because he's mine!"


	47. Episode 12

Chris's Angel Fatales

Episode 12

1:15 PM

Melody's POV

"Last night with Jamal was incredible. He wasn't too aggressive, but like my dad, he was passionate. We even woke up. I'm so happy that my dad allowed to feel the love. He has a great friend and I have a wonderful dad. Today, Mortal Kombat and Tekken will go head to head in a sudden death volleyball tournament."

Melody: Afternoon, ladies.

All: Afternoon, Melody.

Melody: I want to explain something to you guys. Yesterday, you saw me with a guy, which happened to be DJ Fire from Chris's club. I know most of you are curious, but yes I am dating him. Chris and I talked about it and he told me that i needed some lovin' too. So me and Fire, we had sex.

Tanya's POV

"Holy shit! Melody had sex?"

Nina's POV

"Like father, like daughter? I figured it was a long time coming."

Melody: Yes, ladies, I'm no longer a virgin. Now that that's out of the way, let's talk about today. I only have Mortal Kombat and Tekken here because Tekken successfully defeated Mortal Kombat, which ended in a tie at 7 points each. That being said, we are doing volleyball again except it will be an 1 on 1 contest. Each member of the team must score 5 points. If a player gets 5, that person will win and the next two players will begin. Let's begin with Anna vs Sindel.

Melody's POV

"For the Mortal Kombat ladies, Kitana, Jade and Tanya have their bikinis in their respective colors, blue, yellow and green, but Tanya has her yellow skirt, Jade has double pigtails similar to Chun-Li, and Kitana has her hair down. Sindel has her black and purple bikini and wearing a gold crown. For the Tekken ladies, Nina has her black bikini but her hair is down, Anna has her black and white striped bikini. Julia has a gold bikini with feathers, keeping her headband with feathers in there, but her hair is down and finally, Master Raven. She has a nice purple bikini with multicolored flower designs and for the purpose of this game, she has her hair down. All of them look really good. And for me, I have my white two-piece but the top is strapless, and just like the others, my hair is down."

Sindel: I'd make those ears bleed, Anna.

Anna: Is that supposed to scare me?

Sindel: Wait until you hear me close up.

Melody: Here we go! Anna starts first, Sindel bounces back but Anna could not get it back in time as Sindel gets the first point. Anna tries again and Anna tried a successful rebound. Sindel scores again.

Tanya's POV

"I've heard of a Earthrealm saying, "She got game." And Sindel certainly has it."

Melody: Anna seems to be struggling as Sindel needs two points to win. Anna looks to slam it but Sindel counters and she gets another point. Boy, Anna is trying real hard. She finally gets point, but but Sindel ends it. Sindel wins. Next is Master Raven vs Tanya.

Tanya: Master Raven.

M. Raven: I will defeat you, miss Tanya.

Tanya: You won't, because you can't.

Melody: They begin their match. Raven serves first and Tanya almost got the ball over the net. First point goes to Raven. Tanya serve but Raven was quick to launch the ball high into the air. Tanya was able to get it and knocks the ball back to Raven but spiked it and earns another point. Tanya doesn't look too happy as she serves, but Raven missed it. Tanya gets a point. Tanya serves again but spiked it too hard and hit Raven in the face.

Tanya: Raven! Are you ok?

M. Raven: Am I bleeding?

Tanya: No. I'm sorry.

M. Raven: That really hurt, but I'll be ok. Let's finish this.

Melody: Raven will continue after a hard hit to the face.

Nina's POV

"I think Tanya did that on purpose. She's letting her frustrations get the better of her."

Melody: Raven earns the third point and serves to Tanya. She tried to get the ball over but Raven gets the fourth point.

Tanya's POV

"I am not on point today. I really gotta keep Raven from scoring again. She only needs one more point."

Melody: Tanya tries a spike serve and earns a point. Raven looks to end this with a upward serve. Tanya hit the ball but it hit the net. Master Raven wins!

M. Raven: Sorry, girlfriend.

Tanya's POV

"Master Raven is starting to get under my skin. But I guess I'll have to take this loss. Hopefully I don't get eliminated."

Melody: Kitana vs Julia.

Kitana: Julia Chang.

Julia: An honor, Princess Kitana.

Kitana: Honor will buy you no mercy.

Melody: Third match of the day. Julia serves. Kitana jumped too late to get it and Julia scores the first point. Kitana serves but Julia juggles the ball and pops it in the air. Kitana couldn't reach it and Julia gets another point. Kitana serves, but Julia missed it. Kitana gets a point. Julia serves and it turns into a back and forth battle. Julia finally went past Kitana and earned another point.

Jamal: Hey, baby.

Melody: Jamal. (Kisses) What are you doing here?

Jamal: Chris told me of a tiebreaker. Thought I could come out here.

Melody's POV

"Jamal arrives and lays his hand on my thigh. Last night... well, let's just say it was magical."

Jamal: Is that Kitana?

Melody: The Princess of Edenia.

Jamal: I got my princess right here.

Sindel's POV

"I see Melody and Jamal making out and his left hand reaches between her thighs.

Melody: Jamal! Not in front of the girls.

Melody's POV

Jamal tried to touch my pussy. I'm trying to commentate this challenge, but he's got me feeling a little horny."

Jamal: I love you in your bikini, baby.

Melody's POV

"I'm wondering where my dad is. I'm feeling uncomfortable."

Melody: And Julia just picked up the win and our final match: Nina vs Jade.

Nina: The only way out is through me.

Jade: Do not pick a fight with Edenia's general!

Nina: Thanks for being stupid enough to try.

Melody's POV

"Jamal has his eyes Jade."

Melody: Jamal! You were looking at Jade!

Jamal...

Melody: I thought I was your princess! (Cries)

Tanya's POV

"I can't believe this! Jamal had his eyes on Jade! And the match between her and Nina hasn't even started yet!"

Jamal: Melody! Wait!

Jade's POV

"I just witnessed Melody crying. Jamal what were you thinking? And where's Chris?"

Outside the mansion

Chris: (On the phone) So Davis was about to hit the ball, and got struck out. Really?

Melody: GET AWAY FROM ME!

Chris: What the...? I gotta go, man. My daughter's in trouble!

Jamal: Melody, I said I was sorry.

Chris: Hey! What's going on here?

Melody: Dad... (Crying)

Chris: What the hell happened, Jamal?

Jade: I'll tell you what happened. Jamal was staring at my ass!

Jamal: Dude, man, it was an accident!

Melody: That's not how it looks to me!

Chris: Jamal, outside!

Outside

Chris: What were you doing looking at Jade? You're supposed to be Melody's boyfriend.

Jamal: I screwed up, man. But Jade has that ass...

Jade: I KNEW IT! YOU WERE LOOKING AT MY ASS!

Jamal: Jade, I...

Jade: You better get outta my sight before I shove my staff up your ass!

Chris's POV

*I am shocked beyond belief. I come home from a baseball game and Melody was like screaming bloody murder."

Jade: I'm sorry, Chris.

Inside

Tanya: It's ok, sweetheart. (Melody cries as Tanya held her close)

Melody: I'm sorry you had to see me like this, Tanya.

Chris: Melody?

Melody: Where have you been, dad?

Chris: I was... (Melody walks away)

Melody's room

Melody's POV

"I can't believe I lost my virginity to that bastard!"

Jade: Melody?

Melody: GO AWAY! YOU'RE THE REASON ME AND JAMAL ARE THROUGH!

Jade: ...

Jade's POV

"I guess there was no point in reasoning with Melody. Why didn't Nina and I go first?"

In the dining hall

Nina: Jade, are you ok?

Jade: No. It's all my fault!

Nina: Baby, Jamal did this to himself. He devirginized Melody, only to look at you.

Jade: Melody hates me now.

Melody: No, I don't, Jade. Nina is right. Jamal brought this on himself.

Jade: What about Chris?

Melody: I can't fault him either. He told me he was at a baseball game with his buddies.i was a fool for losing my virginity to him. What the hell was I thinking?

Nina: Melody, you know we're always behind you, sweetheart.

Jade: Why don't you spend time with your dad, girl? Nina and I can...

Melody: Let's finish this. I can't leave you both hanging. So far, Sindel, Master Raven and Julia are the winners. I need one more winner, but I'm eliminating one person. Come on.

Chris's POV

"I see Melody, Jade and Nina back on the field."

Melody: Dad, after this, can we spend time together before your next date?

Chris: Of course.

Melody: Nina and Jade are the last for this challenge. Nina serves. And here we go. A back and forth battle between these two. Nina grabs a point. Jade serves, Nina juggles a bit before spiking it and gets another point. Jade hammers it up and gets a point. Nina serves and Jade answers with another point. Both are tied now. Nina serves upward, but Jade could reach it. Nina gets a point. Jade serves but Nina caught it. She spikes it but Jade counters, which wasn't high enough to go over the net and Nina wins. Ok, dad, you have four winners. Who do you want to start first?

Chris: I'm going to give the Queen of Edenia a shot.

Tanya's POV

"(Singsong) The Queen is gonna get some. The Queen is gonna some. Sorry.

Melody: I'm only going to eliminate one, ok? I have Nina, Sindel, Master Raven and Julia. Anna, you need work on your volleyball skills. Everytime someone scores a point, you get angry. There's no reason for it. Other teammates did exceptionally well. So Anna, you're going home.

Anna: Nina, it's time to clear the air between us. You're my sister. We've been killing each other for years. Neither of us will able to best the other... so.

Melody's POV

"Wow. The Williams sisters are sisters again. That really helped me smile again."

Melody: Dad, let's just be you and me before your date tonight. Please...

Chris: Sindel, I'm going to take Melody out for a while so she can recover.

Sindel: I understand, my dear. I plan on taking you to Edenia.

Chris: I will return, your highness.


	48. Episode 13

Chris's Angel Fatales

Episode 13

10:05 AM

Melody's POV

"What a shitty day it was. Nina and Jade were really going at it. The mansion was a mess. Me and the Dead or Alive, Street Fighter and Resident Evil girls were helping Charles clean up. Dad just woke up. You could tell he feels like shit. He returned from Edenia after his date with Sindel and I'm assuming Sindel is with him. I found her taking care of Jade. Dad and I were playing basketball after he convinced me that my dream where I would have sex with him was wrong, even though we're not blood related. I was thinking of the next challenge while Tanya was with me throughout the night. I felt protected with her around."

Knock on door

Melody: Jamal!

Jamal: Baby, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I cried all night thinking about you.

Melody: Actually, dad and I were talking, and I overreacted when you were looking Jade. I know you were just commentating with me. And I blew up in your face. It's just how I am with men.

Jamal: I understand, baby.

Melody: Would you like to join me and Chris for the next challenge?

Jamal: Of course.

Jade's POV

"I'm so relieved that Jamal grew a pair and apologized to our host. Nina, however, I feel we should talk to Chris before the competition."

Nina's POV

"I'm just glad Jade is... well, not 100%, but alive nonetheless. This ain't over yet."

Melody: Nina, I'm so angry with you right now. Be thankful that Chris is merciful or he'd eliminate you right now. Because of your actions, I'm suspending you for this challenge. The rest of you, I need Tanya, Sheva, Tina, Master Raven and Chun-Li. Today, we have a dancing contest. Chris came up with this challenge, but it won't happen here. It will happen at his club, where my boyfriend Jamal, aka DJ Fire will perform the five songs for each of you. Let's see what you five can do.

At Chris's club

12:00 PM

"Welcome, ladies. I'm sure Melody explained to you of the dance contest. My man DJ Fire has the songs ready to go. Tanya, would you like to start first?

Tanya: Of course!

Jamal: Yo, yo, yo, what's up, Atlanta. It's your boy DJ Fire. My man Chris Jones is in the house!

Sheva's POV

"This isn't my first time being here, but I'm so happy that I'm here again."

Jamal: Before we get started, my girlfriend Melody has the ladies here today and it seems that a dancing contest is taking place. Looks like Tanya will start first in her yellow bustier and yellow skirt, with thighs stocking and yellow boots. Are you ready?

Crowd: YEAH!

Jamal: Are y'all ready to see Tanya bust a groove?

Crowd: YEAH!

Tanya's POV

"Wow! They really want to see what I can do. If they want a show, I'll give them a show."

"Black & Yellow" by Wiz Khalifa

Melody's POV

"Aw, man. Jamal picked out a Wiz Khalifa classic, and it fits because Tanya wears black and yellow, right?"

Chris's POV

"I really want to see what Tanya can show us. They tell me she's flexible, well we're about to find out.

VERSE 1

Black stripe, yellow paint, them brothas scared of it but them hoes ain't

Soon as I hit the club look at them hoes face

Hit the pedal once make the floor shake

Suede inside, my engine roaring

It's the big boy, you know what I paid for it

And I got the pedal to the metal

I got you brothas checking game I'm balling on a different level

Hear them haters talk but there's nothing you can tell em

Just made a million got another million on schedule

No love for em brothas breaking hearts

No keys, push to start

Melody's POV

"Throughout the first verse, Tanya was really showing us those amazing legs. Those splits! Has she been practicing yoga or something?"

VERSE 2

Got a call from my jeweler, this just in

Bitches love me cause I'm fucking with their best friends

Not a lesbian but a she a freak though

This ain't for one night I'm shining all week hoe

I'm sipping Cliquot and rocking yellow diamonds

So many rocks up in the watch I can't tell what the time is

Got a pocket full of big faces

Throw it up, cause every brotha that I'm with tailored

CHORUS

Yeah, uh huh you know what it is

Black and yellow 4x

Yeah, uh huh, screaming that's nothing

Black and yellow 4x

Tanya's POV

*I'm really breaking a sweat here. All that training in Edenia, I never thought it could be used for this. No complaints from me!"

VERSE 3

Stay high like how I'm supposed to

That crowd underneath the clouds can't get close to you

And my car is unapproachable

Super clean but super lean

She wanna fuck with them cats, smoke weed, count stacks, get fly, take trips and that's that.

Real rap, I let her get high, she wouldn't feel that, convertible drop fill, 87 the top peel back

Song ends

Jamal: GIVE IT UP FOR MISS TANYA!

Melody's POV

"Tanya really had the place on fire... literally!"

Chris's POV

"This woman is a real firecracker! I've seen a lot of breakdancing capoeira style. I didn't think she'd nail the dance floor like that unlike the last time."

Melody: Who's next?

Crowd: SHEVA! SHEVA!

Melody: Well, Sheva. Let's see if you can top Tanya.

Sheva: I don't know. What I just saw. I...

Tanya: Come on, Sheva. Give it a go!

Sheva: Alright! Let's do this!

Jamal: Alright, y'all! Put your hands together for the African Princess, Sheva Alomar!

"Bitch Please by Snoop Dogg Feat. Xzibit

Sheva's POV

"I am so nervous. My heart is beating real fast. I'm ready."

Melody's POV

"Sheva has her clubbin outfit, and I'll tell you this. That girl and Tanya got it going on."

VERSE 1

(Xzibit)

You ain't trying to high box with me.

I swing hard liquor

Going down by the second round

All hail the underground

How's that sound?

Xzibit backing down from a conflict

Fuck the nonsense, terrorist

Hit the bomb shit

Blast with metal in every direction

Innocent bystanders taught a very hard lesson

I'm the reason there's no time to reach for that weapon

And reason why brothas promise keep on stepping

Xzibit ready to scrap

Like Mike Tyson with his license back

9 to 5 minimum wage

What type of life is that for me?

If not for me

You fuckin round with the Sundance Kid and Butch Cassidy

You outta your destiny

You don't wanna tango with X

Strangle your neck

slap like the opposite sex

Drunk driving tryin to stack the loot

While other rappers getting treated like a prostitute

So check the sound scale

Chris's POV

"Sheva it seems has that seductive style I can't just take my eyes off of. She has almost the same flexibility like Tanya. Being a African Princess seems to have its benefits."

HOOK

(Snoop Dogg)

All I wanna be is a G ha

My poor guide, brotha please ha

Breaking on these motherfuckin' keys ha

Let's get these motherfuckin' G's ha

You don't wanna fuck with this

VERSE 2

Oh no, big Snoop Dogg

Back up in the heazy, baby

You jockin my style

You so crazy

Dre said 'Ain't no limit to this"

As long as we drop this gangsta shit

Look here bitch

You fine and I dig your style

Come fuck with a brotha

Do it Doggystyle

I'll be gentle, sentimental

Shit we fuckin in a rental

Licoln Continental

Um, coast to coast

L.A. to Chicago

2x

I get this everywhere that I go

Ask the bitches in your click can't say no

Tanya's POV

"I think Sheva has this one in the bag. I see her and I'm like, this girl is fire. Turns out I'm not the only one."

HOOK

(Xzibit)

Bitch please

Get down on your goddamn knees

For this money, chronic, blow that weed

You fuckin with some real O.G's

Bitch please

Get down on your motherfuckin knees

We came to get the motherfuckin G's

You fuckin with some real O.G's

You dick tease

VERSE 3

Bitch please

Now what you need to do is

Hand my coat

And roll me some dope

Different strokes

For different folks

Oh, you like setting brothas up and getting them locs

Oh, cute little bitch with a whole lot hard

Shit get thick when the light go dark

She said she got some lick for me

Worked around 200 G's and 30 keys

Now check this out Dre

Snap if I don't move

Then a brotha like me

Shit I don't lose

But you know me

Dogg I'm loving

Ain't nothing to it, but to get the grooving

You've been waiting on a brotha like me

To take your chance and ride with men and beat up the pussy

A victim of the circumstance

That's the devil

They always wanna dance

See we grow up with a bang

I'm trying to work this cold thing

And take this whole thing

2x

I get the money everywhere that I go

I bust a bitch and take here money fo sho

OUTRO

(Nate Dogg)

4x

Ayyo, ayyo ayyo

You don't wanna step to me

Still claiming DPG

Till the day I D-I-E

Jamal: Sheva Alomar, y'all!

Melody's POV

"I always knew Sheva had a gangsta side of her. She definitely delivered."

Melody: Who's next?

Tina: I'll go!

Melody: Let's go, Tina!

Jamal: Tina Armstrong is up next in that nice ass leather bustier and denim shorts. Let's see what you got!

"Too Close" by Next

INTRO

Baby when we're grinding

I get so excited

Ooh, how I like it

I try but I can't fight it

Oh, you're dancing real close

Cuz it's real, real slow

You're making it hard for me

VERSE 1

Melody's POV

"I'm seeing something in Tina. She's got that cheerleader vibe. I don't know. I'm thinking her Southern Belle role actually fits. But we'll see."

All the songs on you requested

You're dancing like you're naked

Oh, it's almost like we're sexing (Oh yeah)

Yeah boo, I like it

No, I can't deny it

But I know you can tell I'm excited, oh girl

Step back you're dancing kinds close

I feel a little poke coming through

On you

Now girl I know you felt it

But hoo, you know I can't help it

You know what I wanna do

Chun-Li's POV

"I'm not sure what to make of Tina. She keeps touching her breasts throughout the first verse and chorus. I heard what happened with Melody yesterday, and I hope Jamal is being careful, lest the same thing happen again."

VERSE 2

Baby us dancing so close

Ain't got no idea

Cuz I'mma want you now and here

The way that's you shake it on me

Makes me want you so bad sexually

Oh girl

REPEAT HOOK AND CHORUS

2x

I love when you shake it like that, oh, oh, oh,

I see how that you like it like that, oh, oh, oh

ENDING CHORUS

Jamal: Alright, y'all. Tina Armstrong!

Tanya's POV

"There's some self touching on Tina. Granted it's hot, guilty. But that's a little too much."

Crowd: RAVEN, RAVEN, RAVEN...

Jamal: Look like the fans have spoken. Master Raven!

"Do For Love" by 2Pac

VERSE 1

I should've see you was trouble right from the start, taught me so many lessons

How not to mess with broken hearts, so many questions

When this began it was the perfect match, perhaps

We had some problems but we workin at it and now

The arguments are getting loud, I wanna stay

But I can't help from walking out just throw it away

Just take my hand and understand, if you could see

I never planned to be your man, it just wasn't me

But now I'm searching for commitment in other arms

I wanna shelter you from harm, don't be alarmed

Your attitude was the cause, you got me stressing

Soon as I open up the door with your jealous questions

Like where can I be, you're killing me with your jealousy

Now my ambition's to be free

I can't breathe, as soon as I leave, it's like a trap

I hear you calling me to come back

I'm a sucka for love

Melody's POV

"Wow, Master Raven is showing my something. Especially in that black and blue dress showing most of her thighs. I can't help but look. And the way her hair flows with the movement of her hips, I'm starting to feel turned on."

CHORUS

2x

What you won't do, do for love

You tried everything, but you don't give up

Tanya's POV

"This woman is fire compared to me. When I see her seductive trance, she brings that fire in me, which is so unreal."

VERSE 2

Just when I thought I broke away and I'm feeling happy

You try to trap me and say you're pregnant and guess who's the daddy

Don't wanna fall for it

But in this case, what can I do? So now I'm back

To making promises to you, tryin to keep it true

What if I'm wrong? A trick to keep me holding on

Try to be strong and in the process, keep it going

I'm about to lose my composure and getting close

To packing up and leave a note, and getting ghost

Tell me who knows a peaceful place where I can go

To clear my head, I'm feeling low, losing control

My heart is saying leave, oh what a tangled web we weave

When we conspire to conceive and now

You getting calls at the house, guess you're cheating

That's all I need to hear cause I'm leaving

I'm out the door

Never no more will you see me, this is the end

Cause now I know you've been cheating

I'm a sucka for love

CHORUS 2x

VERSE 3

Now he left you with scars, tears on your pillow and you still stay

As you sit and pray, hoping the beatings will go away

It wasn't always a hit and run relationship

It used to be love, happiness and companionship

Remember when I treated you good

I moved you up to the hills, out the ills of the ghetto hood

Me and you, a happy home, when it was in

I had a love to call my own

I should've seen you was trouble but I was lost, trapped in your eyes

Preoccupied with getting tossed, no need to lie

You had a man and I knew it, you told me

Don't worry about it, we can do it, now I'm under pressure

Make a decision, cause I'm waiting, when I'm alone

I'm on the phone having secret conversations

I wanna take your misery, replace it with happiness,

But I need your faith in me

I'm a sucka for love

ENDING CHORUS

Jamal: GIVE IT UP FOR MASTER RAVEN!

Master Raven's POV

"I could tell Chris was turned on, especially since with the way I move."

Jamal: Last but not least, Chun-Li!

Chun-Li's POV

"Dancing is one of my hobbies, and I'm about to show them what I can do."

Sheva's POV

"Chun-Li's got legs, guilty. Especially since she has on her black bodysuit with matching knee boots."

"Fight The Power" by Public Enemy

VERSE 1

1989 the number, another summer

Sound of the funky drummer

Music hitting your heart cause I know you got sould

(Brothers and sisters, hey)

Listen, if you're missing y'all

Swimming while I'm singing

Giving whatcha getting

Knowing what I know

While the black band sweatin

And the rhythm rhymes rollin

Got to give us what we want

Gotta give us what we need

Our freedom of speech is freedom of death

We got to fight the powers that be

Jamal: Let me hear y'all say

Crowd: FIGHT THE POWER! 8x

VERSE 2

As the rhythm designed to bounce

What counts is that the rhymes

Designed to fill your mind

Now that you realized the pride's arrived

We got to pump the stuff make us tough

From the heart

It's a start, a work of art

To revolutionize make a change nothing's strange

People people we are the same

No, were not the same

Cause we don't know the game

What we need is awareness we can't get careless

You say what is this?

My beloved let's get down to business

Mental self defense fitness

(Yo) bum rush the show

You gotta go for what you know

Make everybody see, in order to fight the powers that be

Jamal: Come on, y'all!

Crowd: FIGHT THE POWER 8x

Tanya's POV

"I've never had do much fun in my entire life! Why the hell can't we have this much fun in Edenia?"

VERSE 3

Elvis was a hero to most 3x

But he never meant shit to me you see

Straight up racist that sucka was

Simple and plain

Mother fuck him and John Wayne

Cause I'm black and I'm proud

I'm ready and hyped plus I'm amped

Sample a look back you look and find

Nothing but rednecks and 400 years if you check

Don't worry be happy

Was a number 1 jam

Damn if I say it you can slap me right here

(Get it) let's get this party started right

Right on, c'mon

What we got to say

Power to the people no delay

To make everybody see

In order to fight the powers that be

FIGHT THE POWER

Chris's POV

"Everybody turned up! And man, I bet the girls had a lot of fun here, cause I sure as hell did."

Chris: Yo, Jamal! Now that the dance contest is complete, I think we should let the people decide who wins and who loses. We need one winner and one loser.

Jamal: Alright, y'all, cast in your votes now for Tanya, Master Raven, Chun-Li, Tina and Sheva.

Tanya: 89%

Sheva: 94%

Master Raven: 91%

Tina: 83%

Chun-Li: 93%

Jamal: Alright, Chris! The votes are in. The winner is Sheva Alomar!

Sheva's POV

I... am... speechless."

Tanya's POV

"Somehow I knew Sheva was going to win. That girl got it going on! As Earthrealmers say, props."

Crowd: SHEVA, SHEVA, SHEVA

Melody's POV

"Listen to the crowd! They have spoken! Sheva Alomar is the victor here. Resident Evil was falling behind, but Sheva's victory earned them a much needed point."

Melody: Alright, girls! Let's head back to the mansion so you can rest. Sheva, baby girl, you were amazing. I want you to come to my office so me and Chris can discuss what you want to do tonight.

Sheva: I'll see you there.


	49. Girl Talk 2

Chris's Angel Fatales

Girl Talk 2

4:57 PM

Melody's office

Melody: Hey, girl. Thank you for coming in. Now, this is your second time with my dad, but without lisa, and Tina. He told me he wants to take you to a skating rink. Do you know how to skate?

Sheva: No, I don't.

Melody: He can teach you to skate. He taught me how to skate at 10 years old. He says I was a quick learner.

Sheva: I love to learn from him.

Melody: Listen. I need you to show my dad just how sexy you can be. It's true that most women here have done it, but I heard that they call you a African Princess. The way I see it, they're right on the money.

Sheva: If you don't mind, Melody, I'd like Chris to be at a camping site. I made a reservation in one of those cabins. I have a outfit that will drive him insane. I want him to feel all of me.

Melody's POV

"This woman certainly earned my respect. She wants to show Chris why she is the African Princess. Look at her. You can't tell me she's not sexy."

Melody: Sheva, do me a favor, from black woman to black woman. I need you to really make him feel loved. Last time, he didn't finish inside you. I want him to finish inside your pussy twice, but go slow with him. He'll want to touch all over your body, your breasts, your thighs, everywhere.

Sheva: (sultry) He can touch me anywhere he wants, as long as he finishes inside my pussy, twice. I will keep the sex slow, make him release himself inside me, and then, that's where the fun begins. For the second time, I want him to fuck me like a animal.

Melody's POV

"I can feel a tingling sensation between my thighs. This woman got me feeling hot."

Melody: Sheva...

Sheva's POV

"Melody starts stripping naked in front of me. I guess she wants it too. This girl looks so divine."

Melody: Sheva, would you like a taste of my pussy?

Sheva: My god, yes I do.

Melody's POV

"Sheva slid her tongue in my pussy. She massaged my ass real good. I wanted to lay her down so she can devour my pussy. So we laid down. Sheva undid her pants as she devours my pussy. Her lips and tongue felt so good. I turned around to take her pussy as well. Who knew the 69 position would work so well. We were so lost in our own world when my dad opened the door and caught us. I already orgasmed when I open my eyes..."

Melody: Dad! Oh my God!

Melody's POV

"I rushed to put my clothes on as was Sheva."

Chris: Melody?

Melody: Dad, I'm really sorry...

Melody's POV

"I could tell his dick got hard when he saw me naked. I see Sheva behind him, grabbing his dick and stroking it in front of me. He wasn't able to speak."

Sheva: Melody, you can't tell me you don't want this dick.

Melody: He's my dad, Sheva...

Melody's POV

"Sheva already had his shorts down. I looked at it and it was so big and hard, my pussy was starting to moisten again. I never thought I see it, although I've seen Jamal's when we had sex, but my dad's... Sheva continues stroking him."

Sheva: I know you want to stick your dick in that sweet pussy, Chris. Melody, you want this?

Melody's POV

"I walked towards him, horny as hell."

Melody: Daddy, I know it's wrong, but can we fuck, just this once?

Melody's POV

"Still stuck in a sexual trance, he touched my breasts. I took my clothes back off and laid on my desk with my legs open. He got on top and slid his dick into me."

Sheva: Give it to her, baby. And tonight, I'm yours."

Melody's POV

"We started having sex on my desk. I can't believe it! His dick feels so good! I often wondered how the contestants felt when they had sex, now I know. He picked up the pace, his hands roaming my thighs, his lips and tongue on my breasts. He went deeper into my pussy, pumping hard.

Melody: Oh, daddy! You feel so good. Don't stop, I want more. More!

Melody's POV

"His thrusts became more powerful. I couldn't help but moan. His dick... so good... I'm glad Sheva is getting this dick too, but she wanted to see him, study him on how the sex can be with her. He pumped deeper in my vagina. I was about to have another orgasm. I exploded, feeling his amazing power inside me. His release is nearing. I can tell he's going to come deep in my pussy."

Melody: Cum inside me, daddy! Aw! Aw! Oh, daddy!

Melody's POV

"He shot his load deep in my pussy."

Sheva: Melody? MELODY!

Melody's POV

"I suddenly woke up. Turns out it was a dream. I was masturbating, in front of Sheva!"

Melody: Oh my god! Sheva, I'm do sorry...

Sheva: Why? Did you come?

Melody: I did.

Sheva: What were you dreaming about?

Melody: Ummm... I was just masturbating.

Sheva: I never knew a woman can do that. But anyway, I want to make your dad want to come in my pussy twice, slow and really hard

Melody: Then give him the best sex you can give, Sheva. Matter of fact, you should have sex with him three times if you want.

Sheva: I like that. What should I wear?

Melody: I strongly recommend something sexy. This is your night with him, Sheva. A sexy woman like you, he'll never want to get enough.

Sheva: I'm going to fuck him, not once, not twice but three times. I guarantee you, Melody, the other girls will want to step up their sex drives.

Melody: This is true. Go now, baby girl. I'll have Charles take him to the campsite, and I'll drop you off there shortly afterwards.

Sheva: Thanks, Melody, and I bet you orgasmed.

Melody: You're damn right I did. ;)


	50. Skate On

Chris's Angel Fatales

Skate On

8:24 PM

Melody's POV

"Sheva got me feeling some type of way. I'm just glad she didn't judge of my dream. Now, Chris and Sheva are at the skating rink. Let's see what happens."

Chris: Ready, Sheva?

Sheva: Let's go, baby.

Melody's POV

"As the couple began skating, he had his hands around her hips. She's wearing her black strapless top and jeans and Chris is wearing his red flannel shirt, open and jeans. As they rolled around, Sheva moved her ass to him. After 30 minutes, they sat down and ate. Her hand reached for his cock. He looks at her."

Chris: Sheva.

Sheva: You know you want this.

Chris: Are you enjoying your date?

Sheva: I did. But I want to enjoy you. I have a reservation at the campsite with one of the cabins.

Chris: Really?

Sheva: Last time, I shared you with Tina and Lisa, but this time, tonight, you're mine.


	51. Episode 14

Chris's Angel Fatales

Episode 14

10:54 AM

Melody: Morning, ladies.

All: Morning, Melody.

Melody: I'm warning you all right now the coming challenges except today is going to become much more difficult. For today, we are having a repeat some episodes ago, the shooting range. Tanya won her first one, but for some reason, last night, I was watching an interview with Nina and Anna. Chris and Jamal were discussing their experiences with Chris. The one thing that caught my attention was Tanya. It appears that Anna believed she cheated. But Nina defended Tanya saying she won fair and square, right? Tanya, even though it was your first time using firearms, you handled them expertly.

Nina: I was impressed myself with her performance.

Tanya: Come on...

Melody: Anyway, Jill, Jade, Lisa, Cammy and Julia, you're the next contestants. Chris is there now, so let's roll. We'll pick up some breakfast on the way.

The shooting range

11:31 AM

Chris: Welcome, ladies. We're back at the shooting range again, but this time, were going to use machine guns and rocket launchers. Are you ready?

Jade: Chris, how can I wield a machine gun in my condition?

Chris: Each machine gun is mounted with bipods, Jade. You should be ok.

Melody's POV

"Each girls starts with mounted machine guns. Their goal is to hit the bull's eye target moving back and forth. Jade has the FN M249 para, Lisa has the Heckler & Koch MG4, Jill with an M60, Julia has a Romanian RPK, and Cammy has the PKM. Each girl has used all of the ammo."

Melody: Let's check the results.

Melody's Bull's Eyes Results

Jill: 98%

Jade: 97%

Cammy: 88%

Lisa: 85%

Julia: 85%

Melody: Ok, ladies. I have the results for the first part of the test. Jill takes the first with 98% with Jade really close at 97. Cammy at 88, Lisa and Julia at 85. Let's move on to the second test. Each of you will fire these disposable rocket launcher a. The goal here is to be the first to use all four of them the fastest. Ready?

Melody's POV

"Jade starts off with a SA-18 Grouse, Jill has the M72A2 LAW, Julia has a FIM-92A Stinger, Lisa uses a M18 Recoilless rifle and Cammy has the Saab Bofors Dynamics M136 AT4. What? My dad served in the military for a few years. Gimme a break. After all the tubes are spent, let's see the results.

Melody's Rocket Launcher Results

Jill: 97%

Jade: 94%

Julia: 93%

Cammy: 90%

Lisa: 88%

Melody: Jill Valentine, you scored the highest again, with Jade and Julia close. Ive already made my decision, dad.

Chris: Who's the winner?

Melody: Jill Valentine.

Chris: And the loser?

Melody: Well, Julia and Lisa tied at 85, but Julia came third on this part so, Lisa, I'm really sorry.

Lisa: I couldn't do it, Melody.

Melody: What are you talking about? You did great, but you came last.

Lisa: I knew I was taking on some experts.

Chris: Sweetheart, just because you think did terrible doesn't make it so. Maybe you were having some recoil problems.

Lisa: Actually, I was scared. My body was shaking. I couldn't fire fast enough. I knew this will be my downfall.

Melody: Listen, hun. Don't beat yourself up. In your heart, you're still a winner. I wish you luck.

Lisa's POV

"Guns are not really my thing, but I guess it is what it is. I'm more of a dancer. Maybe one day I will dance into someone's heart."

Chris: Alright, ladies. It's time to return back for lunch. Jill, since you're the winner once again, visit Melody's office after lunch, the rest of you have the rest of the day to yourselves. If you wish to see me, be my guest, just to hang out or whatever.


	52. A Talk With Melody, Pt 1

Chris's Angel Fatales

A Talk With Melody, Pt. 1

12:15 PM

Melody's office

Melody: Hey Jill. Come on in. Now, you have a second date with my dad, though Jade came incredibly close twice.

Jill: Jade's a real phenomenon. I can actually see what Chris sees in her.

Melody: She's becoming a favorite, even more so after the incident with Nina.

Jill: I know, right? How is she?

Melody: She's close to 100% and as you know, she and Nina will have a fair fight on the beach to let some steam out. Let's talk about you plans with Chris tonight. I'm sure you heard about Sheva's night with him.

Jill: You have no idea. She's not called the African Princess for nothing. We quickly became friends after seeing her with my partner, Chris Redfield. I had no idea there was chemistry between them. But when this competition came up, she was hesitant at first. But I convinced her to come. She did not regret it. As for tonight, I plan on matching her, but this time, I want him in three different places, in his car, this time he takes shotgun, on his bed, and in his swimming pool. I want him to finish in my vagina three times.

Melody's POV

"Jill, man, her and Sheva are really putting it on my dad."

Jill: I figured we go to the arcades in the mall. I always enjoyed arcades when I was a kid.

Melody: That's real nice. Wear something sexy, Jill. He's gonna want to touch you real good.

Jill: He can touch me anywhere he wants. ;)


	53. A Talk With Melody, Pt 2

Chris's Angel Fatales

A Talk With Melody, Pt. 2

12:47 PM

Melody's office

Chris: Melody?

Melody: Hey, dad. Are you preparing for your date with Jill?

Chris: Were leaving for the arcades soon. I want to talk to you.

Melody: About what?

Chris: Sindel. During my date with her, she gave me a proposal.

Melody: What proposal?

Chris: If her, or even Kitana, Jade or Tanya win. One of them will become my Senior wife, but I also get to choose to take one or all. After my date, I felt extremely nervous, mainly for you.

Melody: I saw the interview with Jamaal and CW2K. Dad, I didn't know about your incident in high school. Jade cried because she thought you lost the ability to procreate. And that a surgery was necessary. Dad, not only are the Edenians behind you 100% , but me too. I'm growing to love them, but I hope they understand that I'm getting my degree soon.

Chris: They do. I saw the interview with Kitana and Sindel. They understood your position. They also said that you don't have to live in Edenia. We have a great life here. You have a great boyfriend, so they are also behind you 100% as well.

Melody: Dad, (tearing up)...

Chris: I know, honey (Gives her a kiss) Just so you know, were not playing favorites. We still have more to go before we reach the finale.

Melody: That's true. We need tougher challenges for them. The Edenians seem ready for anything. I hope the others are too.


	54. A Talk With Melody, Pt 3

Chris's Angel Fatales

A Talk With Melody, Pt. 3

Swimming pool

7:37 PM

Melody's POV

:After what my dad told me about Queen Sindel's proposal, I thought about it. The Edenians were so forthright. They know I'm getting my degree soon, and become a part of the royal family. I never thought that these women would display such grace and love to him."

Jade: Hello, Melody.

Melody: Jade! What a surprise!

Jade: I figured I find you here. Mind if we come in?

Melody's POV

"I see Tanya as well. They were in their green and yellow bikinis but Tanya is not wearing her skirt. They stepped in."

Tanya: So you and Chris talked about Sindel?

Melody: We have. I have to say that I'm so touched by your generosity.

Tanya: We understand you have a sweet tooth.

Melody: How did you know that?

Jade: We know you were checking us out in our bikinis. Just like you are now.

Melody: Well...

Tanya: You're beautiful, Melody. You're sweet, sexy, I bet Jamal enjoyed you on the beach.

Melody: I did.

Jade: Maybe you should enjoy us. We want to satisfy you as well, Melody.

Melody's POV

"Jade and Tanya are turning me on. Jade placed her hands on my breasts with the softest touch. As Tanya and I kissed, Jade slid her finger into my vagina as she was licking around my nipples. I placed my finger in Tanya's pussy. We all got naked. I massaged Jade's breasts with one free hand. Jade kissed down my body until she reached my pussy. She placed my thighs on her shoulders and dove her tongue into my pussy. This woman is amazing. Her tongue went into me."

Melody: Oh, Jade. Ah! Ah! You're so good!

Tanya: This, Melody, is what you need. You and your dad... we will fill you with love and happiness. You two can lay with us, and maybe we can see you two go at it as well.

Jade: How about it, Melody? Your dad in a family of women.

Melody: (moaning low)

Tanya: We still have more challenges to go, but because of last night, we will push harder. I know you don't want to play favorites, and we don't want you to. Whoever Chris dates next, just know that our love for both of you is eternal.

Melody: I love you both...

Jade: We love you too, sweetheart. Tanya, would you like a taste of this chocolate?

Tanya: Oh, yes. Your vagina looks real nice, Melody. I bet you want to taste us as well.

Melody: Hell yeah!

Tanya: Get ready, baby.

Melody's POV

"Tanya's tongue game is just as good as Jade's. I bet them two get it on with each other. Her tongue went deep. Jade kissed me. She played with my breasts."

Tanya: Let's see if you can handle this...

"She took a batteryless strap-on around her waist and slid it into my pussy. She went slow. We lip-lock as she went deep. She played with my breasts. She start fucking me hard. This woman is amazing!"

"TANYA! IM CUMMING!"

"She stopped as I exploded."

Tanya: Your turn.

"She took off the dong. I put it on as she lowered herself allowing it to enter her. We lip-lock again as she bounced up and down. Jade massaged her breasts, making Tanya ride faster. It didn't take long for her to orgasm."

Melody: Jade, let me tap that ass.

"I slid it into Jade's ass and went to town. I gave that ass a good thrashing for a few minutes and then I took it into her pussy. We lip-lock as I fucked Jade just like she did my dad. Her breasts were nice too. After five minutes, she orgasmed."

Jade: Seems like you got your sex games from your dad. I'm so glad you showed your love to us.

Melody: What about Kitana and Sindel?

Jade: You and your dad will have all kinds of fun with all four of us.

Tanya: I think you should see him and Jade in action, and we would love to see you and him in action too.

Melody: Are you serious?

Jade: We know about your dream, Melody. Sheva told me about it. She caught you masturbating. You were dreaming of your dad.

Melody: I confess, I did. Do you think me and him should...?

Tanya: Oh, yes, Melody. We Edenians are not judgmental. If one of us wins... (Whispers in her ear) his cock and your pussy will be ours.

Jade: aYou can prove to us how you love your dad. Would you do it with him? For us?

Melody's POV

"That did it! I want them too right now! I kissed Tanya and went down her body. I gave her pussy some nice tongue action as well. Jade kissed her.

Tanya: Melody! Oh my God! You're just as good as your dad! Ah! AH! OH MY GOD! IM GONNA CUM!

*I got off so she can explode. Then I went to Jade."

Jade: Come on, sweetheart! You know you wanted this!

"She's right. I wanted them both. Jade was moaning loud as my tongue went deep into her pussy. I can see why my dad loves this woman. She gave him an incredible at his office in his club. Now I'm doing the same to her.

Jade: Melody! I'm about to...

"She exploded."

Tanya: Melody, with us around, you'll never have to worry about not having a mother. If one of us wins, Chris will have a loving wife and you, you'll be our daughter.

Melody: Let's see how you ladies perform the test of the way in this contest.

Jade: We're ready. Even if one of us is eliminated matters not to us.

Melody: Thank you, ladies.

Tanya: We love you, Melody. Whatever challenge you throw at us, you best believe we can do it, win or lose.


	55. Episode 15

Chris's Angel Fatales

Episode 15

8:45 AM

Melody's POV

"I just got a message from CW2K. He gave me a great idea of where the challenge will take place."

Melody: Morning, ladies!

All: Morning, Melody!

Melody: Listen up. CW2K, the author of the Love & War series, contacted my dad last night during the interview with the Dead or Alive girls. The soccer game will take place in New Zealand!

Tanya's POV

"New Zealand? Although I learned a lot here in Earthrealm, but I've never been to its exotic locations. I could definitely use a change of scenery."

Melody: Consider this as a change of pace, girls. There is a place called Zack Island, where the Dead or Alive girls go for multiple types of competition. Now before we go, I need two teammates of each faction. They are as follows: Momiji and Mila of DOA, Kitana and Sindel of MK, Master Raven and Nina of Tekken, Claire and Ada of RE and Chun-Li and Cammy of SF. The rest of you will have the opportunity to enjoy the scenery on the island. We leave in a hour so pack up and meet me out front.

9:57 AM

Melody's POV

"The girls and I have boarded a plane to New Zealand. We arrived 6 hours later and I see my dad with two black men. One of them was Jamal, and I don't know who the other is."

Nina's POV

"This island is beautiful. I can see why the Dead or Alive girls enjoy coming here."

Chris: Welcome, ladies to Zack Island! This is Zack, the owner of the island.

Zack: Damn, dawg. You got all these fly honeys here!

Chris: I know.

Jamal: Melody!

Melody: Jamal!

Chris's POV

"I'm actually glad I brought Jamal with me. I figured they can use the time together. I also think they should date tonight too."

Melody: Ok ladies. Have your bikinis on for this one.

Zack: I heard you guys have a soccer tournament. The homies Chris and Jamal have already set everything up for this tournament. Yo, Chris. You have the flyest daughter around!

Melody: Thanks!

20 minutes later

Melody: Ok, ladies. It's time. Tekken, you have a bye since you're in the lead. Dead or Alive will start first against Street Fighter. The challenge is this: Each team will try to score 7 points. The team that scores 7 will advance to face off against another faction. Only one team will face Tekken. If one team defeats Tekken will earn a date with Chris. Good luck. Dead or Alive, Street Fighter, get ready!

Chris: Here we go. Dead or Alive vs Street Fighter. We have Cammy and Chun-Li taking on Momiji and Mila.

Zack: Hey, homie. It's really refreshing to see ladies from other franchises competing on my island.

Chris: It is really. You have all of Dead or Alive girls compete here?

Zack: Aw, yeah.

Melody: Dead or Alive just scored two points.

Jamal: Damn

Chris: Cammy with the ball and scores. Mila with the ball heading towards the goal, passing by Cammy. Chun-Li tried to stop her but Mila scores. DOA 3 SF 1.

Melody: DOA is really showing me something.

Chris: Oh! Mila makes the steal but Cammy blocked her shot to the goal. Chun-Li with the ball. Momiji covering it. Chun-Li launches but Momiji blocks it. Mila shoots and scores.

Melody's POV

"Dead or Alive is really stepping up their game! Jamal has his hands around my waist."

Zack: Dead or Alive with a huge commanding lead! 6 to 2.

Chris: Just one more and they will face Resident Evil. Cammy got the ball. Momiji defending, but Cammy slipped through and scores. Now Momiji has the ball with Chun-Li defending. Momiji shoots, went through and scores. Street Fighter has been defeated and here comes Claire and Ada of RE. Round 2 begins. Claire starts first with Ada defending. Momiji slides and scores. Claire takes the ball, took a risk and it went through Momiji and scores.

Jamal: Momiji has the ball but Ada makes the steal!

Melody: Ada scores.

Zack: Looks like Resident Evil is tied up. This is a battle!

Chris: Not for long. Mila penetrates Ada's defense and scores. Ada takes the ball and tries to make a tie with Momiji defending again. Ada launches but is blocked. Claire tried her launch and is blocked successfully. Ada taps her ankle to the left and scores. 2 to 2. Claire takes the ball and quickly breaks the tie. Momiji makes a statement and scores, breaking the tie. Ada has the ball but gets stolen by Mila and scores.

Melody: If they keep this up, they'll take on Tekken, but they have to get through Mortal Kombat first.

Jamal: Dead or Alive scores another point.

Chris: Dead or Alive is coming real strong today.

Melody: Wait until they take on Kitana and Sindel.

Chris: That may prove to be the case when Momiji just scored the final point, eliminating Resident Evil. Mortal Kombat is up next. And here we go, Sindel starts off passing by Momiji and scores. Mila takes the ball as she tried get past Sindel but her hair got in the way and tripped her.

Sindel: Are you alright, my dear?

Mila: Your hair is very long.

Sindel: My apologies.

Mila: Ain't nothing to worry about, your Highness. Let's play.

Chris: Seems that Mila is ok and continues to reach the goal, Kitana blocking. Mila seeks an opening with Sindel looking to stop her. Sindel blocks the shot and tries to launch it toward Momiji. Momiji blocks it and tosses it to Mila. She strikes it and it goes through Kitana to score. Kitana takes the ball as Sindel is at the goal ready to defend.

Melody: Dead or Alive is becoming a favorite to win this round. If they are successful, they will take on Tekken.

Chris: And Tekken is no slouch in the competition department, Melody. They are sizing up the competition so far.

Jamal: Kitana just earned a point with 6 more to go. The princess of Edenia looks to make a statement. She does so with another score.

Melody's POV

"I'm watching Nina and Jade. So far, Nina is anxious to get out there and win this. Master Raven made no eye contact with her at all. I can't blame her."

Zack: Another point by Edenia's Majesty.

Chris: Mortal Kombat is making a comeback.

Melody: They sure are and Sindel seems to be the strongest of the team.

Tanya's POV

"The Queen truly has game."

Jade's POV

"I'm feeling really nervous for Kitana and Sindel. If they best Dead or Alive, they take on Nina and Master Raven. And Nina will pose a threat no doubt."

Master Raven's POV

"Although I am joined by Nina, I'm certainly enjoying Jade's and Tanya's company."

Chris: Oh, man! Dead or Alive is finished. A valiant effort. Now, Nina Williams and Master Raven are the ones to beat. Can they do it?

Melody: Only one way to find out, dad!

Zack: Here we go, y'all! The final showdown! Let's go!

Chris: Nina starts first as so del defends. Nina demonstrates a nice dodge and scores. Master Raven has the with Nina defending. Raven manages to penetrate Kitana's defense.

Chris's POV

"Tekken is dominating. They have the advantage since the other factions were defeated. Nina just scored another point "

Melody: Dad, I think it's official. We have two winners and one elimination.

Chris: Who is the loser?

Melody: I'm afraid it's Chun-Li.

Chris: And the winners?

Melody: Nina and Master Raven.

After 20 minutes

Melody's POV

"What a game! Tekken wins 7-4."

Chris: Nina, Master Raven, once again you are the winners, but Nina, I'll start with you. Because you showed great restraint from assaulting someone, but not only that, this is your third time with me. The last time did not count because of your disgraceful actions towards Jade. We won't date tonight though, because I need both of you, you and Jade to battle it out back home. I'm giving tonight to Melody. For the rest of you, you all have done great throughout the game so tonight, I want all ladies participating to have a nice slumber party. Nina, Master Raven, you're invited too. Melody and I will have the night to ourselves because tomorrow morning she has a special event coming up and all ladies are invited. Zack, Thank you for having us.

Zack: My pleasure, homie. Come back anytime!


	56. Dark Chocolate

Chris's Angel Fatales

Dark Chocolate

3:31 PM the next day

Melody's POV

"I am exhausted from 18 hours of our trip to New Zealand, the game, and on the way back. There was no challenge today as we just got back. Dad is in his swimming pool with Nina. He chose Nina be wise he feels that there's something for her to prove, not just to him but to me as well, and the only way that can happen is the fight at the beach. Not today though, we are exhausted, and I've been invited to the Mortal Kombat Penthouse to hang out with Jade and Tanya. Master Raven is in her way there now."

Melody: Raven.

Raven: Melody.

Melody: You alright?

Raven: I'm too tired. I figured hanging out with Jade and Tanya would relax me. How are you holding up?

Melody: 18 hours...

Jade's POV

*I know Chris has another date with Nina, but me and Tanya have Master Raven and our sweet host."

Jade: Welcome, ladies.

Tanya: Melody... are you alright?

Melody: You got anything to drink? My body is so stiff.

Jade: Let us help you with that.

Tanya: Here's some water.

Jade: Come to the bubble bath with me. Tanya and Raven are there now.

"We went to the bubble bath. The scent is so intoxicating.

Jade: Take your clothes off and let your skin breathe.

Melody: Thanks, Jade.

Melody's POV

"I stripped to my bikini and laid on my back in the tub. Jade started with my shoulders, then down my back. Feeling those hands from this woman... I can see why Chris was infatuated with her love. She continued down my thighs. I could feel my vagina moistening."

Jade: Close your eyes, Melody.

"I follow her command. I feel my bikini bottom coming off. She slowly opened my legs, and slid a dong into my pussy slowly."

Jade: Open your eyes, baby.

"I see Jade in top of me. We kiss. She moved slowly inside me."

Jade: You're mine, Melody. Just like Chris.

""This woman got me wanting her more and more. She made my pussy wetter. She fucked me deep and hard. I moaned loud, saying her name. She went faster, forcing me to cum. She got me on top of her and I bounced on her. She massaged my breasts. She's right. I'm hers. Meanwhile, Master Raven and Tanya were getting it on when Tanya is giving Master Raven the business in the ass. I orgasmed again. I collapsed. Jade kissed me."

Jade: Good girl. I shall return.

"Tanya laid beside me, looking at me with lust. She kissed me."

Tanya: Sweet Melody.

Melody: Tanya...

"I got on top of Tanya and kissed down on her body. Then I tongued her pussy. Raven got behind me and slid her finger in my ass. She massaged my breasts. Jade returned, licking around Tanya's breasts. Raven got off and I put the dong in her pussy. We lip-lock. I see Tanya getting some action with Jade. I fucked Raven good.

Raven: Ah! Ah! Melody! Don't stop, baby! You're just as good as your dad!

Melody: Your pussy got him wanting more.

Raven: He'll get more of me. Ah, Melody. Even if I don't win, you know I'll still love you.

Jade: I don't care if you win or not, Raven, you have a place with us.

Melody: What about the others?

Tanya: I'm definitely feeling Sheva, Jill and Cammy.

Melody: We still have more competition to attend to.

Jade: Exactly. Now, let's all give Melody the love she needs.

"All three of them have their lips, tongues and hands all over me. All I could was moan until all three of them attacked my pussy with their fingers and tongues.

Melody: Aaahhhhh! OH MY GOD!

"While Jade and Tanya were giving my pussy such intense pleasures, Raven kissed me and whispered in my ear."

Raven: I know about your dream, you having your dad inside you. Do you want him?

Melody: Yes! Ah! Ah!

Raven: How bad?

Melody: So bad. Just this once.

Raven: Trust me, baby. You'll want him more and more. Do you want that?

Melody: I WANT HIM! OH GOD I'M CUMMING!

"I orgasmed real hard. My body couldn't move. They want me and my dad to do it, but my love for Jamal is strong. How strong? I'll see him tomorrow night. Tonight, though, I hang out with my dad so I can get ready for my special event in the morning."


	57. Blonde Ambition

Chris's Angel Fatales

Blonde Ambition

In the swimming pool

4:15 PM

Chris's POV

"Nina and I are at the pool resting after 18 hours. I have her close to me. I selected her first because she did well keeping her attitude in check."

Nina: So what should we do this time?

Chris: I heard there is a fashion show in a couple of days.

Nina: You don't say.

Chris: Yes. Melody is hosting it.

Nina: Interesting.

Nina's POV

"Melody is hosting a fashion show? Is there anything this woman can't do? I kissed Chris, and it turned into a passionate lip-lock. I felt his hands round my thighs. He took his trunks off. I felt his hardened penis. He's getting a double dose of me. Right now and tonight."

Nina: You ready, handsome?

"He gently placed me on the wall. I took my bikini off, lips never leaving each other. He massaged my breasts as I guided his cock to my womanhood. I wrapped my thighs around him as he entered me. He kissed my neck as he pumped my pussy at a steady pace. His hands on my thighs, lips on my nipples. He increased his speed."

Nina: Ah! Chris! Ah, baby. Please, don't stop. Harder! Ah! Ah!

"He went harder into my pussy, never relenting. Oh, god. He's so fucking good! He kept rubbing my thighs as he pounds me!"

Nina: Chris, I'm gonna fuck you like a animal tomorrow night. This is just a prequel, baby.

"He kept taking my pussy until I felt his cum shooting in me. His seed feels so good inside me."

Chris: Grab a bite to eat?

Nina: Does sex make you hungry?

Chris: On rare occasions, yes.


	58. Another Dream?

Chris's Angel Fatales

Another Dream?

11:45 PM

Melody's POV

"My dad has a night off of dating, but tomorrow night he has Nina again. So far, she kept her attitude in check, but for how long, I can't say at the moment. I'm staying in his room so he can prepare me for my ceremony in the morning."

Chris: You excited, Melody?

Melody: You know it, dad. I'm so nervous.

Chris: I know, princess. Do did you have fun with Jade and Tanya?

Melody: Oh, yeah.

Melody's POV

"I'm still feeling the effects from earlier today where Jade and Tanya were assaulting my pussy with their tongues. I came so hard. I decided to wear my short evening gown with no undergarments. I got in bed my dad."

Melody: Dad?

Chris: Yes, sweety?

"We were facing each other. I took his hand and slowly placed it between my thighs."

Chris: What are you doing?

Melody: I want you.

"Suddenly, I took his boxers off and gave him a blowjob. Since the girls are getting this dick, why can't I? I know I lost my virginity to Jamal, but this dick... I must have it! I climbed on top, and took it in my pussy. The cameras are off, I made sure of it. His hands were roaming my thighs as I rode him slowly back and forth. I looked in his eyes, yeah, I knew I had him right where I wanted him. I started bouncing. I took him deep in my pussy. I couldn't control myself. His dick feels so good. I bounced harder on him. The pleasure he had given to the contestants are amazing. I just have to have it for myself."

Melody: Ah, daddy. I love your dick. Oh, god! I can't stop! Ah! Ah! Fuck me!

"He did. He pumped fast and hard into me with no signs of slowing down. We kissed, lip-locking.

Melody: Don't stop, daddy! Ah! Ah! Fuck me! Ohhh yes! You feel so good in my pussy!

After a few minutes, he pumped into my ass. He massaged my breasts. This went on for a few minutes until I was on him with my thighs around him, riding him fast and deep. He was rubbing my thighs while I bounced harder. I was fucking him good."

Melody: oh daddy.

"I wanted more. After a few minutes of bouncing, he took me to the edge of the bed with my thighs around him and fucked me faster and harder. I moaned loud. His dick is literally pumping my black pussy real good."

Chris: Melody...

Melody: Oh, daddy...

Chris: I love your sweet pussy.

Melody: I love it when you stick your dick in it. Ah, daddy. Ah! Shit!

"He pounded me harder. His seed is almost ready"

Melody: addy, come in my pussy. Shoot your fucking load inside me! Ah! Ah! Sh! Yes! Yes! Ah! Oh daddy!"

"He kept and pumping and pounding until he finally shot his load in my pussy. That's when I woke up when dad shook me. It was 2:40 AM."

Chris: Melody!

Melody: Dad...

Chris: Are you ok?

*Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up.

Chris: You had a dream?

Melody: Yeah. I'm sorry.

Chris: Get some sleep, sweety. You got a big day ahead of you.

Melody: I know. Night, daddy.

Chris: Night, Melody.


	59. The Ceremony

Chris's Angel Fatales

The Ceremony

7:00 AM

Melody's POV

"Today is my day. I earn my degree after several years. I'm so excited!"

Melody: Morning, ladies!

Al: Morning, Melody.

Melody: I know it's a little early, but I have a special announcement. Today is the day that I earn my degree at the University of Georgia.

Tanya's POV

"Oh my God! Our host gets her degree today! I always knew there was something special about Melody."

Melody: There will be no challenges today, but after the ceremony, Nina, Jade, were heading to the beach where you two will duke it out. After that, you two can do whatever. The rest of you can enjoy the day with me and my dad. So dress up properly and meet me and Dad out front. There will be three limos waiting.

Melody's POV

"There are three limos outside which the girls are assigned in. We head to the university where the ceremony is taking place. I'm so excited and nervous. We entered the University and I went to the ladies room to change to my black gown. An hour later, my name was called. See this? This is the degree from the University of Georgia. The best part was when my dad was there as well as Charles and the girls. After a few hours, we were on our way to Burger King for lunch. Everyone in Atlanta praised us for representing ATL. I have to say I've never felt so happy.


	60. The Fight

Chris's Angel Fatales

The Fight

1:20 PM

Melody's POV

"I've had the greatest morning ever. I received my degree. Before we left, my dad took pictures of me with him. Cassie and Jacqui took selfies with me. We got back to the mansion"

Melody: Alright, ladies. Have your bikinis on. Cassie just called me and she and Jacqui are in their way to the beach. So let's head there after you prepare yourself. Nina, Jade, this is it. You two will fight but after that, there'll be no more conflicts, got it?

Jade: Understand, Melody.

Nina: Yes.

Melody: Good. Nina, you have another date with Chris. Make it count. There's a fashion show coming to town this week.

Nina: Interesting.

At the beach

1:58 PM

Chris's POV

"I had just arrived joined by Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs. Melody and the girls have arrived for a nice day at the beach. Nina and Jade are expected to fight."

Melody: Alright, Nina and Jade. You two will fight in the water not far from the beach. I don't want you both to drown. Let's do this.

Jade's POV

"I will defeat Nina, but I will not go all out."

Nina's POV

"It doesn't matter if I win or not, I gave Chris tonight. But I have a idea that will shock everyone."

Melody's POV

"Here we go. Nina and Jade start off with tieup. Nina throws Jade into the water. She wasn't too rough. Jade sweeps her off her feet. It's all trades of offense and defense for the first few minutes. Then, it happened. Nina has Jade in a armbar but not applying pressure. She then takes her... and kisses her? This is unexpected."

Chris's POV

"What the hell am I seeing? Nina and Jade kissing? Am I crazy?"

Nina: Let's not fight, Jade. I'd rather have you naked so I can taste your sweetness."

Jade: You have a date with Chris tonight.

Nina: I know, and I will have him begging for more of me. I want have him finish inside me twice, and then tomorrow night, you and Tanya, I'm going to show you a what I call Irish Coffee. Two chocolate beauties with a luscious taste of Ireland.

Jade: Interesting. I bet your Irish flavor goes good with chocolate...

Melody's POV

"What a shock! I'm speechless..."


	61. The Fashion Show, Pt 1

Chris's Angel Fatales

The Fashion Show, Pt. 1

7:34 PM

Chris's POV

"Hopefully this fashion show will help Nina open up more, especially when it comes to the latest fashion for Summertime, and I love Summer. I have my black open-button shirt covering my white tank top, black dress pants and loafers. Nina has her white dress (not her Tekken 7 dress) but short showing her smooth thighs. Earlier, we had sex in my pool and I just learned that Melody had a nice time with Jade and Tanya along with my next date, Master Raven."

Nina: This is new to me. Are we seeing bikinis

Chris: Yes in preparation for Summertime and I love Summer.

Nina: Wait until you see my bikinis.

Chris: Have a seat, Nina.

Nina's POV

"The show starts with Melody on stage in her silver bikini with a matching skirt. Anytime you see Melody hosting something, you can't help but feel entertained."

Melody: What up, ATL?

Chris's POV

"Everyone cheered for my pride and joy. She actually looks absolutely sexy in her bikini. I swear she makes the best example of a accomplished young lady. I bet she made a lot of female friends in high school besides Cassie and Jacqui."

Melody: Are you ready to see some sexy bikinis?

Crowd: Yea!

Melody: Ladies and gentlemen, my dad, Chris Jones is in the house with his date, Nina Williams!

Nina's POV

"Everyone praised us. We saw five different women. One is in her black satin bikini, the second in her purple bikini, the third in her in black and white polka dot bikini, the fourth in her baby blue bikini and the last one in her dark yellow bikini. After the show was over, Chris and I went into downtown for a while until we returned to the mansion. My night with him is far from over. I want him to finish inside me twice."


	62. The Fashion Show, Pt 2

Chris's Angel Fatales

The Fashion Show, Pt. 2

8:21 PM the next night.

Chris's POV

"I took Raven to the same show, but this time, we got to check out more bikinis up close."

Melody: Welcome back, dad.

Chris: What's on tap for tonight?

Melody: Sexy Summer wear.

Master Raven's POV

"The show started and I'm wearing Sheva's secretary outfit. She allowed me to borrow it for the date. The first woman showed her magenta tied top showing her body with a gold skirt. The second has her orange sleeveless jersey with matching sport shorts. The third has her lavender cotton top with matching skirt and the last one had her white sports bra along with her matching open sleeveless vest and and short shorts with a matching color and black trims."

Chris: Did you have a great time?

Raven: I did. I finally have you again for the third time. And baby, I want you, in your office. My pussy needs you.

Master Raven's POV

"We returned to the mansion and returned Sheva's outfit. I am in my black bra and thong. My last two dates with him were magical. I guess you could say, third time's the charm."


	63. The Bikini Contest

Chris's Angel Fatales

Episode 16

8:30 AM

Melody's POV

"Today is the day. The bikini contest. We will start with the individual and group sessions. Then we have a calendar shoot. I had just got back from Jamal's place and yes, he finished inside me twice."

Melody: Morning, ladies.

All: Morning, Melody!

Melody: Alright, girls. Today's the day. We're heading to the beach for the bikini contest. This is it! Bring your best bikinis, me, Chris, (CW2K) Jamal,. We have a calendar oot there too with Cassie and Jacqui. We have two special guests as well. You'll meet them when we get there so get ready girls.

At the beach

9:15 AM

Chris: Good morning, ATL. This is your boy, Chris Jones with my man Jamal along with with these lovely ladies, Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs and my daughter, Melody Jones.

Cassie: Ready to bring them out?

Melody: Let's go. We'll start with Cammy first.

Chris: We are also joined by Sonya Blade. How are you two doing?

Sonya: Not too good, actually.

Melody: Cammy has her usual green bodysuit.

Chris: Why? What's going on?

Sonya: That therapy was hell. Johnny was flirting with the therapist.

Melody: What?

Cassie: It got ugly real quick.

Chris: Is that why you're here?

Sonya: Sorry, Chris. We couldn't make it work.

Chris: I'm terribly sorry. You're more than welcome to hang out.

Melody: Here comes Momiji... Wow! She's got a red overall looking bikini (Picture Sheeva in her mk3 attire)

Chris: That is hot!

Melody: Next is Mila, in a nice red and white striped bikini.

Jamal: Absolutely sexy.

Chris: Tina has the same bikini Momiji has only in black.

Melody: She blew a kiss at you.

Chris: One of the kind lady, I'll tell you what. Next up is Sheva in her gold bikini. Good Lord, see the seduction off of her walk?

Jamal: Goddamn!

Melody: She's got my vote!

Chris: Jill looks damn good in her light green strapless bikini.

Jamal: Here's Claire with a nice maroon satin bikini.

Sonya: I love satin.

Jacqui: Ada with a black and white strapless.

Cassie: Look at Tanya! She's got a very revealing African style bikini showing most of her breasts and a matching thong..

Jamal: Chris, you gotta hit that ass!

Chris: I already did!

Melody: Dad, check out Jade.

Chris: Holy shit! She's got a green Egyptian top and see thru bottom thing.

Cassie: Hot damn!

Jamal: Up next is the Queen herself, Sindel in her black and purple bodysuit that does not cover that ass.

Cassie: If you got it, flaunt it.

Melody: I agree with Cassie.

Chris: Guys, Kitana looks absolutely sexy in her blue bikini and thong.

Jacqui: She's not the Princess of Edenia for nothing. She definitely has the look.

Chris: We have Nina... oh my god, a white see thru swimsuit barely covering her breasts and her bottom is a thong with a black spider design as well.

Melody: There's the lovely Julia with brown silk bikini.

Chris: There is some feistiness in her, I know that. Gorgeous.

Melody: Chris, please help me...

Chris: What's wrong?

Melody: I can't take my eyes off Master Raven. She has her light purple bikini with red hearts designs all over.

Jamal: DAYUM!

Melody: Jamal...

Jamal: Sorry.

Chris: I think that's it. Actually, I have a idea. Melody, Cassie, Jacqui and Sonya. Let's see what you got.

Jamal: Melody has that silver bikini with a matching see thru skirt. That's our girl.

Chris: Sonya has her military bikini with a olive drab camo design.

Jamal: Gotta support the troops.

Chris: Cassie has a blue two piece and Jacqui has a dark gray bikini and thong.

Jamal: Ready to announce the first winner?

Melody: Ok, girls. It's time to announce the first winner...

Johnny: SONYA!

Sonya: Johnny! What are you doing here?

Johnny: I saw you posing in your bikini.

Chris: Johnny, I assure you...

Sonya: It's ok, Chris. Johnny, I'm still pissed at you for flirting with that therapist!

Johnny: I said I was sorry.

Sonya: Look, I still want to work this out with you. But you really need to stop being an ass. Ok?

Johnny: You're right, Sonya. Chris, I know she's not part of the contest anymore, but I think you should give her another shot at the show. Besides, Cassie already sees you as part of our family, even though you have no other family than Melody. All I ask is if you allow Sonya to come back to your show. Hell, Cassie wants to be a part of it too.

Jade: Are you sure about this, Chris? It's been a while since had a Earthrealm woman.

Tanya: If Cassie becomes a part of the show, no doubt she'll have all kinds of fun, either with Chris or Melody.

Johnny: So what do you say?

Sonya: I don't care if I win or not. I want to do this for Johnny and Cassie. And Cassie, consider this as part of your training program, no matter what challenge they throw at you.

Sheva: This will be interesting. Two additional members of Mortal Kombat. I hope you're ready Cassie.

Master Raven: You and Sonya can learn more from us.

Cassie: I'm in. Mom?

Sonya: Chris, Melody, you two better bring it.

Chris: Alright. Welcome back, Sonya. Welcome, Cassie. And now, the first winner is... MASTER RAVEN!

Master Raven's POV

"Another victory for me. My fourth one to be exact. I wonder who the second winner will be."

Chris: Second and final winner is... JADE!

Jade's POV

"I can't believe it! My third victory! Sorry, Nina. What made this even better is that I'm joining Master Raven on this vacation to Jamaica!"

Melody: Master Raven, Jade, you're leaving with my dad tomorrow morning. I want you two to enjoy your vacation. As for the rest of you, we go to Miami in the morning. Sonya, Cassie, since you're on board, you're with me as well.

Tanya's POV

"Jade's victory just proves that we are getting close to having Chris with us. Master Raven's got it going on. There are no losers, since I'm joining Melody and the girls to Miami. I couldn't be more happier."

Melody: Jade, Master Raven, before you ladies pack up, I want you two to meet Chris and Jamal for a interview, but first, group photos for the calendar shoot!

Melody's POV

"Each group for their photos taken for the calendar. Cassie, Jacqui, Sonya and myself became a part of it. I know Jamal would love the shoot I did of myself. And we also did individual photos of each contestant. They all look really good. This contest was a complete success, and now, Jade and Master Raven are the winners, Mortal Kombat earns a point, giving them 10 points, but Tekken still holds the lead by 11. Jade, Master Raven, I want you to have fun with my dad, but tonight, Sonya and Cassie want to hang out with him, and in the morning, he's going to Jamaica with two of the hottest ebony beauties. I'm also going to be with Jamal before I leave with the girls to Miami."


	64. Blonde Ambition 2

Chris's Angel Fatales

Blonde Ambition 2

Inside Chris's mansion.

8:34 PM

Melody's POV

"My dad has no date tonight so he's spending it with Sonya and Cassie. Him and Cassie are in the pool. Sonya was hanging out with Sheva, and Master Raven is joining Jade and Tanya."

Melody: Hi, dad.

Chris: Hey, sweetheart. Where are you heading?

Melody: I'm going to Jamal's. I'll be back in the morning and hopefully the girls will be ready by the time I come back.

Cassie: Somebody's getting some .

Melody: Hey, my dad gets some action almost every night. I think I deserve a night with him. I'll be back in the morning, dad.

Chris: Tell him I said what's up.

Melody: Love you, daddy. (Sultry) Later, Cassie.

Cassie's POV

*Melody's gonna get some. Just like I'm gonna get some."

Cassie: So Chris. What do you want to do?

Chris: Well, I gotta, say, your body is amazing.

Cassie: I bet you dick is too.

Cassie's POV

"We kissed. I can tell he is hard for me. I still have my blue bikini. I reached for his dick and stroked it. He took my top off and massaged my breasts. I took his boxers off."

Cassie: Time for you get "caged", baby.

"He took in the wall on slid his dick in my pussy slowly. He licked around my tits as he makes his first thrust. We lip-lock as he fucked me at a steady pace. He wanted to keep it easy so I can adjust to his movements, which didn't take long. He picked up the pace. I felt his hands around my thighs.'

Cassie: Oh, baby! Jade and the other were right about you. Oh, yes! Don't stop, baby. Harder! Harder!

"He pumped hard in my pussy. My god, he's so good."

Chris: Cassie, if you win a challenge, you can expect this dick.

Cassie: I'm already loving it baby!

"He kept his pace. He slowed down."

Chris: I'm gonna cum!

"I yelled his name out loud as he thrusts several more times before he busted a hot nut in my pussy."

Cassie: Was my pussy good, baby?

Chris: Aw, yeah.

Cassie: You can find my mom in your office.

Chris's office

10:10 AM

Chris's POV

"I was looking for Sonya. Cassie told me she was in my office. As I opened the door, she wasn't there."

Sonya: Hello, Chris.

Chris: Sonya...

Sonya's POV

"I was sitting on his chair in my short black nightgown with no undergarments."

Sonya: So, hope you enjoyed Cassie.

"I walked up to him and kissed him. I know why I'm here. For this wonderful cock. I knelt down and took his pants off and gave him a blowjob. After watching the show, I've been watching Chris giving these women great sex. Now it's my turn."

Sonya: Come, Chris. I've longed to have you inside me. Take me... Now.

"He took me on his desk. We kissed as his hands went to my thighs. He slid cock into my vagina. He lifted up my nightgown and licked around my breasts. He thrusts into me. We lip-lock as he went deep. He caressed my thighs as he went hard. I moaned, feeling the amazing sensation of his penis. A few minutes later, I rode him reverse cowgirl style on his chair. He played with my breasts. I bounced hard on him."

Sonya: Ah! Chris! Oh God, your dick is so good!

"He nailed my ass good from behind. My body facing away on his desk as he pumped his dick in my ass. I moaned loud with every thrust. After a few more minutes, I laid him on the floor, took him back in my pussy, and bounced. He touched me everywhere. I moaned loud as his dick went deep. He rose up to lip-lock me. I bounced hard. My pussy is taking him to the limit! I could sense that he's about to cum deep inside me!"

Sonya: Go on, Chris! Cum deep in my vagina! Please, I want all of it inside me!

"He finally shot his seed deep inside me! This man is so wonderful. I'm so glad I came back. I know I'll win and I will have this man again."


	65. Taste of Raven

Chris's Angel Fatales

Taste of Raven

Mortal Kombat Penthouse

11:33 PM

Master Raven's POV

Master Raven: I went to the Mortal Kombat Penthouse to visit Jade and Tanya. Tanya wanted me, so I came to party with them.

Tanya: Hey, sexy.

Raven: Ready to get fucked?

Tanya: I'm ready, baby.

"I went in and instantly lip-lock Tanya. She was naked. Jade came out with strap-ons. I got naked as Jade put the strap-on around me."

Jade: I want to watch you give Tanya a taste of Raven.

"I did not need to be told twice. I slid into her. Then we kissed as I ran my hips into her. I didn't go all out at first. I wanted her to savor the feeling of me taking her. I went fast, making her scream my name. I fucked her real good for five minutes until she came hard. Then I rode her. I needed to get my pussy ready for Chris. Tanya massaged my breasts, making me go fast and hard. She licked around my tits. Jade came up behind me and whispered in my ear.

Jade: I'm gonna have all kinds of fun with you, Raven. I will make you cum so hard. I wanna see you give Chris what you gave him on your last three dates.

Raven: I'm gonna take you as well, Jade. God, you were so beautiful..."

"I moaned loud as I orgasmed. Tanya rose up."

Tanya: I want you two to give Chris the greatest sex you can give him.

Raven: He knows exactly what he's in for. ;)


	66. My Melody

Chris's Angel Fatales

My Melody

Jamal's place.

12:15 am

Melody's POV

"I wen ty Jamal's place to stay with him. I told him I'm leaving in the morning for Miami. But not without giving him my love. I knocked on his door."

Jamal: What's up, baby?

Melody: I wanted to come see you before I leave in the morning. I want to stay with you.

Jamal: Baby, you looked real good in the calendar.

Melody: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I know you want me, because I want you.

"I went in his house and kissed him. He led me to his bedroom. I turn around and started stripping naked. I walked up to him, took his Jean shorts off and gave him a nice blowjob. Jamaal closed his eyes as he can feel the warmth of my mouth, massaging it with my lips. I picked up the pace. After five minutes, he shut the lights off except his lamp. He gently laid me down and kissed down my body, starting from my breasts. His tongue made love to my body until he reached my vagina. His tongue felt amazing on my clitoris. He licked around, in and out, my orgasm was about to come. After a few minutes, I came. His hands massaged my thighs.

Melody: Jamal, I'm ready... please... fuck me!

"He got on top, kissed me, and slid his cock into my pussy. He kissed my neck as he started slowly."

Jamal: Melody, I wanted your sweet pussy since we made love on the beach.

Melody: Take it, baby. Please! I want you to cum deep in my pussy, twice. You up for it?

Jamal: Aw, yeah, baby.

"Jamal picked up the pace. He started going deep and hard. I could tell he loved my pussy. He massaged my breasts. My hands went all over his back, wanting more. He fucked me faster.

Melody: Ah! Jamal, don't stop fucking me! Ah! Ah baby! Oh yes!

"I kept moaning as his dick plowed into me.

Jamal: Melody!

"Jamal shot his sperm inside me, but I'm far from finished . I climbed on top, touching myself all over my body."

Melody: Jamal, I hope you're ready for another round, because I'm going to take you, and I want you to cum deep in my pussy again. You ready?

"I took his dick back in my pussy. I moved my hips back and forth. I placed his hands on my thighs as I start bouncing. I wanted more of him. He rose up to kiss me and I bounced hard on him. The kiss turned passionate between us. His hands rubbed my thighs. He suckled my tits.

Melody: I wanted to have sex with you, baby. Oh baby! Oh Jamal! I love you so much!

Jamal: Aw, baby. I love you, my Melody. Aww, baby. I wanna cum in your pussy again so bad.

Melody: Aw, yes! Cum inside me, my Jamal. I'm so glad I came here, so I can give my body to you before I leave. Please, Jamal! Shoot your sperm inside my pussy, baby. Oh, god, baby! Oh jamal, I don't ever want you to get enough of my pussy. I love you so much! I'm so happy I lost my virginity to you!

Jamal: I always want my lady, Melody. You're my Melody.

"We lip-lock and I bounce hard on him. He massaged my ass.

Melody: Your dick is so good, baby. Now I know how my dad feels when he gets great sex like this.

Jamal: Your dad is a good man, baby. Nothing wrong with a bump 'n' grind, baby.

Melody: An R. Kelly reference?

Jamal: You know it.

"I pushed him down and kept riding his pony like Ginuwine. (You know who I'm talking about) His hands returned to my thighs. My orgasm is about to take me over, so I bounced harder. I screamed as I came hard.

Melody: JAMAL, FILL MY FUCKING PUSSY FULL OF CUM! AH! AH! OH SHIT! AAHHHHH!

"Jamal is on his way to fill my pussy with his wonderful seed.

Jamal: MELODY, AHHH. IM... GONNA AHHHHH... BABY, IM GONNA CUM!

Melody: Cum inside me!

"After a few more bounced, he finally shot a huge load of his sperm into my pussy. I felt it and it felt so good. I collapsed on him. He held me close, his hand still on my thigh."

Melody: When I come back, Jamal, your dick better be ready. Because I'm going to make you shoot more of your hot cum in my pussy. Oh my god! That was incredible!

Jamal: I bet your dad's gonna get more pussy in Jamaica. You deserve my love, baby.

Melody: That's the plan. I love you, Jamal.

Jamal: I love you, too, my Melody.


	67. Vacation Time

Chris's Angel Fatales

Vacation Time

7:15 AM

Melody's POV

"I had just returned from Jamal's. The girls aren't up yet. I see my dad about to take a shower."

Melody: Dad?

Chris: Melody! You startled me.

Melody: Sorry.

Chris: Did you just get back?

Melody: Yes. I had a amazing night with Jamal. I wanted to shower but you beat me to it.

Chris: I know it will sound weird to you, Melody. But you can shower with me. Besides, it saves time. The girls will be waking up soon and be ready.

Melody: Are you sure?

Chris: I'll wash your hair if that's what you need.

Melody: Ok, daddy. Hope you won't mind seeing me naked.

Melody's POV

"I know what you're thinking, am I dreaming again? No. Chris turns on the shower after taking my clothes off. He figured it would save time before the girls wake up. We stepped in. We got our hair wet. He applied the shampoo to my hair. I looked at his member. I never thought I'd see it. It has a nice girth. No wonder the girls loved it. I touched it, and it responded. He could see the lust in my eyes as I stroked him gently. I got on my knees and gave him a blowjob. He continued lathering my hair. Master Raven and Jade are so damn lucky. After a few minutes, I got up, rinsed my hair, and kissed him. I had the most amazing sex with Jamal and I told him that he and my dad are the only two men I love dearly. Chris placed me on the wall gently. I wrapped my thighs around him."

Melody: Dad, you and Jamal are the only two men I love dearly. I had sex with him last night.

Chris: I figure you'd give him some, honey. Why me, though?

Melody: I know you think it's wrong and I understand, but remember that dream I had when I was with you before my ceremony?

Chris: Yes.

Melody: That dream was about you and me.

Chris: I see.

Melody: I wanted to know how it felt when you had sex with those girls. Master Raven and Jade already have their sights on your penis. To be honest, I want to feel it. Just this once, dad.

Chris: Ok, baby.

Melody's POV

We kissed again and slid his cock into my pussy. I still feel the effects of last night. He made his first thrust. I looked down. It felt so good. He pumped deep but not too hard.

Melody: Oh, daddy...

"He kept it slow and easy. His hands felt so good on my thighs. He picked up the pace. He massaged my breasts. I then got on top and moved my hips back and forth but kept my moans low. I bounced on him. I looked at him. This man is wonderful. He and Jamal were studs in their own rights. Unlike my real dad, this man was never abusive. He protected me, loved me. It was me and him after his divorce. There were times when I could see him as more of a friend. There were also times when there were guys trying to hit on me in an attempt to take my virginity. I gave that honor to Jamal. I continued riding him at a comfortable pace. It got me thinking, since I have the girls, except Master Raven and Jade, no doubt I can get some action too. The thought made me bounced hard on him. I then felt his seed shooting in my pussy. Jade and Tanya want to see me and him do it. I'll give them a good show, but only if they win. We finished our shower.

Melody: Dad, I want you to have fun with Master Raven and Jade.

Chris: Believe me, baby. I will. I want you to fun with the girls too. Perhaps there's a strap-on action on your first night?

Melody;: Maybe.

8:34 AM

Melody: Morning, ladies!

All: Morning, Melody!

Melody: Thank god it stopped raining. Alright, ladies. I hope you're all packed up because we're leaving in 10 minutes. Master Raven, Jade, you two make his vacation special. I have no doubt you two will be spending nights showing your love to him.

Jade: Not to mention each other.

Melody: Oh?

Master Raven: I thought you knew, Melody. Jade and I grew on each other.

Melody: My bad, Raven.

Nina: I hate to interrupt, but Raven, did you wash your hair yet?

Master Raven: I... forgot.

Melody: There's no time. Dont worry, Raven. I'm sure you, Chris and Jade can enjoy its nice saunas. Now, let's go, ladies. Miami awaits us. I've already scheduled some photos shoots, massage appointments, and your main attraction of the night: Me.

Tanya: Damn!

Melody: That's right, Tanya. ;) Raven, Jade, Chris has set up a limo to the airport. I set up several myself. Now, let's go!

Master Raven's POV

"A limo with Chris and Jade. I feel like in heaven already."

9:47 AM

Melody's POV

"We arrived at the airport. I kissed my dad goodbye and wished him, Raven and Jade a great vacation in Jamaica. We took separate flights. My girls are gonna have a great time with me and my dad will have a great time with Raven and Jade."


	68. Jamaica (Day 1)

Chris's Angel Fatales

Jamaica (Day 1)

12:11 PM

Chris's POV

"Here we are in gorgeous Jamaica! Me, Jade and Master Raven were given a nice motel courtesy of my daughter, Melody. The room looked absolutely amazing. It comes with a living room, a snack bar, a large bed to fit 3 or 4 people in. The bathroom has a nice light green and blue shades all around. The toilet, the tub, the sink, even the towels and curtains. And Jade wears green so it fits. It's also quite spacey."

Jade: This is amazing, Chris! Just the three of us!

Master Raven: I've never stayed in a motel. They're not always sanitary.

Chris: I think Melody ordered this room in tiptop condition. Melody usually stays in motels like this during her time as a volleyball player. Because of her, they toured all across the United States to compete in tournaments.

Jade: Your daughter is quite gifted.

Chris: Yea, well, some people think being gifted leads to jealousy. Her teammates didn't think so. In fact, I went to some of her games, and her teammates told me that Melody took the team to the top. Hell, she even dominated the basketball scene!

Jade: If only we could see her back then...

Chris: I know. I have the videotapes of her games.

Master Raven: I always wanted to see how Melody became so energetic.

Chris: Well, you two are in for a treat. Tonight, we can check them out. They allow me to reflect on how she was destined for greatness. For now, the day is still young. What can we do?

Jade: I saw some people doing jet skis.

Master Raven: That sounds like fun.

Chris: Let's hit it.

Chris' POV

"The girls and I went to the beach and rented jet skis. We raced to the far corner of the beach, but Master Raven won that race. Race number, Jade won. The next several races were all them. I couldn't keep up, not that I wanted to. Gives me a nice look at their asses. ;) After that, we are dinner at a nice restaurant. I have on my green trunks and matching tank top, Raven has her bikini she wore at the bikini contest and Jade has her light green bikini. We then returned to the motel. Our first day was done. I ordered pizza and we watched some of Melody's basketball and volleyball games. The girls could tell my daughter had a knack for pushing herself to make her life better. I couldn't be happier. After the games, Jade made her first move. We kissed. Raven reached into my trunks. Yea, this night just got more interesting."


	69. Miami (Day 1)

Chris's Angel Fatales

Miami (Day 1)

1:38 PM

Melody's POV

"Day 1 in beautiful Miami. Me and the girls got our motels. Each group has their motels near me. I have my own with the same make as as my dad's in Jamaica, but the bathroom color is a mix of cocoa brown and peach."

Melody: Ok, ladies. Some of you will need to get adjusted to this place. This is not my first time being here. A few years ago, me and my basketball team were competing in the playoffs, and this was the place for the championship. So what do you ladies want to do?

Nina: Maybe eat somewhere. Some of us haven't had breakfast yet.

Melody: That's because Charles has some time off. You know what, I think Nina's right. You girls hungry?

Tanya: Oh yeah.

Melody: Maybe we can... oh here we go. Chicken sound good?

Mila: Sounds good.

Melody: I know the best place to go.

Melody's POV

"The girls and I went to Popeye's. Every time we win a game back in the day, we come to Popeye's. Those were great times, and I'm sharing these times with the girls. There were some guys checking us out. After we ate, Tanya suggested to try some jet skiing. Miami is known for its exquisite beaches. My dad took me here on my 18th birthday, and I'm about to turn 20 in two days, and my dad's birthday is this Sunday. Tanya just relived my 18th birthday. Each of us, not all of us, took to the waters with the jet skis. Nina was taking pictures. It was me, Tanya, Momiji, Sheva and Jill. By 8: 34 PM, we returned to the motel. Some of the girls had a night out. I stayed because my legs were hurting."

(Phone rings)

Melody: Hello?

Chris: Hey, baby girl.

Melody: Hey, dad. How's your first day?

Chris: We toured around Jamaica, went jet skiing.

Melody: So did we.

Chris: For real?

Melody: It was Tanya's idea.

Chris: Your birthday is coming up.

Melody: I know. Yours too.

Chris: I better get going. Master Raven and Jade are about to get their night started.

Melody: Ok, dad. Love you.

Chris: Love you too, baby.


	70. Jamaica (Day 2)

Chris's Angel Fatales

Jamaica (Day 2)

9:05 AM

Jade's POV

"My order night with Chris and Raven was definitely the beginning of something beautiful."

Master Raven's POV

"I'm so happy that Jade and I gave Chris real love, and this is just the beginning."

Chris : Morning, ladies.

Jade: Morning, baby.

Master Raven: Hey, love.

Chris: Let's get dressed and get some breakfast.

Chris's POV

'The girls and I went down to the lobby for some breakfast. There were waffles, pancakes, you name it, they got it. After we ate, we did a little shopping. Jade and Master Raven each got new bikinis, sundresses and some shades. 7:15 PM. Zatanna of DC comics came to town to perform one of her live shows. Zatanna is a magician, wearing her black tuxedo with a top hat and fishnets. I can see why people became intrigued with her. Her magic definitely fits the bill. After we left, Zatanna appeared in front of us through teleportation."

Zatanna: Hey, handsome.

Jade: You really do know your magic, Zatanna.

Zatanna: Mmm. I like what I see. You must be Jade.

Jade: ...

Zatanna: Chris, you have two gorgeous women? I'm jealous.

Raven: We're here on vacations.

Zatanna: So it seems. And you, you must be Master Raven."

Raven: How do you know me?

Zatanna: I'm a magician. I know people. And you, handsome. Take good care of these ladies, and they'll take care of you.

Jade: That's why we're here.

Zatanna: I must be going. I have another show tomorrow night in Japan. Catch you later, handsome.

Master Raven: Damn!

Jade: Chris, Chris, Chris. Zatanna got you feeling some type of way, but don't worry. I want to give that sexy woman next to you, Raven, a show of my own.


	71. Jamaica (Day 3)

Chris's Angel Fatales

Jamaica (Day 3)

9:28 AM

Chris's POV

"Jade blew me away last night. I see both of my girls sleeping peacefully. I got up to take a shower when I received a phone call from Melody.

Chris: Hey, sweetheart.

Melody: Hey, daddy! I wanted to give you a call. How's your time in Jamaica?

Chris: Incredible, especially with Jade and Master Raven. Today, we're going scuba diving.

Melody: Aw, man.

Chris: How's Miami?

Melody: Dad, you couldn't pick a better city than Miami. Last night, the girls and I turned up big time at the club.

Chris: Word? Was Jamal there?

Melody: No, but when we got back to the motel, Nina joined me in the indoor pool. We talked a little bit about you. Since you opened her up more, she's enjoying life a lot more. You had several dates with her already and have yet to date the rest. I know that when she sees you again, maybe she can win one more date with you, but she wants it to romantic.

Chris: Is that so? How about the others?

Melody: You're not gonna believe what I saw last night. I saw Tanya and Sheva, naked, doing each other with strap-ons.

Chris: Damn!

Melody: I know right?

Chris: So what's your plan for for today?

Melody: Miami is hosting a beach party with a photo shoot. And dad, when we return, I want you to take a look at these photos. You'll never want to put down.

Chris: I can imagine. I'm about to take a shower.

Melody: Me too, dad. I love you.

Chris: I love you too baby.

Jade's POV

"I woke up hearing Chris talking to Melody. Looks like she's having a blast just like we are. I hear him showering. I look at Raven. If I only I could tell what's she's thinking about."

Master Raven: Morning, Jade.

Jade: Morning to you, Raven. Are you ok?

Master Raven: (groans) I had this wonderful dream last night.

Jade: What is it?

Master Raven: After seeing you and Chris last night, I want my night with him to be romantic.

Jade: How so?

Master Raven: Him finishing inside me twice. One with him on top of me and one with me on top of him. I want him to take me slowly and steadily.

Jade: I bet the sex you got from him was hot.

Master Raven: Like yours, definitely. He gave me something I never thought I would never have again. And Jade, you gave me a great show last night, and tonight, you get to see me in action. I see you, and I see a woman I see myself competing against should it come to the final two. I somehow doubt it, but if it does, I want to see nothing but the best of you Jade, I will show you I work it.

Jade: Raven, all I can say is, I expect nothing less from you. Whatever challenge Chris and Melody gives us, you and I, two of the sexiest ninjas, baby, we can do this. But remember this, if I win, I'll marry Chris and give him the option of taking one or all, but if you win, I'm sure he'll love you like he does now. However, even if you lose, you still have a place in our hearts. I would be honored to have you as part of our family, and I wouldn't mind sharing Chris with you. Because you lost a loved one, this doesn't mean love is gone for you. You gave Chris several amazing dates, and he gave you incredible passion. I would not leave you out, Raven.

Master Raven: You Edenians accept me? (Tearing up)

Jade: Absolutely, Raven. I've grown to respect you and so does Tanya. Just imagine the hot nights Chris will have with us in Edenia.

Master Raven: Thank you, Jade.

Master Raven's POV

"So it seems that Chris is not the only one loved by the Edenians, but Jade gracefully accepted me, win or lose, even if one of them is eliminated. I got great respect for Jade and the Edenians."

Chris: Morning, loves.

Master Raven and Jade: Morning, Chris.

Chris: Why don't you two shower before we leave for breakfast? And yea, that was Melody. She and the others turned up last night.

Jade's POV

"Me and Raven got in the shower together. We kissed and played with each other's bodies. I love this woman."

Chris: Ready for breakfast?

Master Raven's POV

"After we ate, Chris took us to the beach. He rented some scuba diving outfits. Me and Jade have never done this before and seeing as how Chris is showing us leads me to believe that he has done this many times too. The suits came with oxygen tanks. We jumped in and saw the amazing things underwater. We did not encounter any threats at all, but we did find some treasures, coins and other trinkets. We spent a hour underwater. Chris then took us out to eat. I never thought this man would give the type of experience I myself could've had along with Jade. While we ate, I snuck my leg up to Chris's. Jade sees this as I inches closer to his penis. I massaged it with my toes.

Jade: Bad girl, Raven.

;)


	72. Jamaica (Day 4)

Chris's Angel Fatales

Jamaica (Day 4)

9:30 AM

Chris's POV

"Another great day awaits us in Jamaica. I woke up first, seeing Jade and Raven sleeping peacefully. Raven was amazing. If the last dates I had with her were in any indication, I'd say last night was much more passionate. Raven is just as passionate and as sexy as Jade.

"Morning, Chris." Raven woke up first.

"You feel alright?"

"Yes, after last night."

Jade's POV

"I woke up seeing Raven talking to Chris. Seeing Raven feeling that fiery passion last night was amazing."

"Hey, Jade."

"Raven. How was it last night?"

"It was perfect."

"Ladies, tonight, the three of us are going on a cruise."

"A cruise?"

"That's right. But first, breakfast. Then we do some shopping and then we spend time at the beach."

"I remember my first cruise with Gerald. We were in the Bahamas. We were celebrating our engagement."

"I see. Well, maybe tonight will be the night to remember."

Master Raven's POV

"The three of us went to breakfast. I can't believe I'm going on another cruise, but I'll need a sexy outfit. I found a very nice short black dress at the mall. Jade has a light green one. At the beach, me and Jade were all over Chris with kisses. 8:30 PM, it is cruise time. It brought me back about 5 years ago. Gerald and I were celebrating our engagement. We shared a romantic night together, and now tonight is more of a repeat, but with Chris and Jade. The entire cruise was just as I remembered, dancing, limbo's, and more. I was so happy that Chris relived the first cruise. Because of this, he'll be greatly rewarded."


	73. Miami (Day 2)

Chris's Angel Fatales

Miami Day 2

5:34 PM

Melody's POV

"It's Day 2 herein Miami, and the girls and I are at the hotel, completely exhausted from all the partying we were doing. Me, Sindel and the Edenians were hanging out in the indoor pool. I looked at Sindel, and she seems sad.

Melody: Your Highness, what's wrong?

Sindel: My apologies, Melody. I've been thinking about Chris.

Melody: What about him?

Sindel: I miss him being inside me.

Melody: Do not worry, your Highness.

Tanya: You have us.

Melody: I have a strap-on. I'd say we give the queen what she needs. And don't worry. You can see Chris when he returns with Jade and Master Raven. Come, ladies. The queen needs us.

In the hotel room

Melody's POV

"Sindel and I were making out, lip-locking. She took my strap-on and slid it into my pussy. Kitana and Tanya were watching. The queen is really the moves on me. She went deep. Kitana kisses me, telling me that I should give Tanya some action. Tanya looked at me as I was bouncing on Sindel. She was smiling. She went up to me and kissed me. She massaged my breasts. Kitana got behind me and slid her Fong into my ass. She went fast as I orgasmed on Sindel. I licked the Queen's tits. I moaned loud as Kitana took my ass to the limit as I orgasmed again."

Sindel: Are you alright, my dear?

Melody: After two orgasms... oh god...


	74. Miami (Day 3)

Chris's Angel Fatales

Miami (Day 3)

10:00 AM

Melody's POV

"Another great morning here in the sunshine state. Some of the girls are already enjoying their breakfast."

Melody: Morning, ladies.

All: Morning, Melody.

Melody: Ok, ladies. I don't know if you guys ever done here but after my dad's divorce, several months after, he took me go-kart racing. We'll do that later today, and tonight, a magic show is taking place...

Tanya: Did you say magic show?"

Melody: There's a woman named Zatanna. She is a magician. I just got a call from Chris, and he already paid for the show tonight.

Nina: Melody, this go-kart racing, is that a competition?

Melody: Nina, you just gave me a great idea. Depending on how many go-karts are there, when we get there, I'll set up the challenge. Enjoy your breakfast.

Melody's POV

2:34 PM

"The girls and I went to a go-kart racing place. My dad took me here several months after his divorce. He felt that it would help seeing me smile again. I'm not sure how these girls will fare, but Nina had a good idea. There were 8 karts."

Melody: Ok, girls, there are 8 karts available. This may look silly, I know, but I'm going to select 4 racers to start with. Nina, Momiji, Cassie and Cammy. You'll start first. The goal here is to be the first to win after 3 laps. Then, Tanya, Mila, Sonya and Sheva. Finally, Jill, Kitana, Sindel and Claire. Let's begin.

Nina's POV

"This is actually kind of silly, but I'm ready to tear it up."

Melody's POV

"The girls each started their race around the track with Nina slightly ahead. But after the third lap, Cassie wins. The second race was all Tanya and the last is Claire."

8:15 PM

"Thanks to my dad, we were able to see Zatanna perform. To my surprise, she recognized Tanya. Upon request, Tanya was allowed to perform with her. She demonstrated her amazing pyrokinetic abilities. Her and Zatanna were incredible, but man, I didn't think that kiss and dirty dancing were the highlight of the night. I'll be honest, I want Tanya. That woman made me feel some type of way."

11:34 PM

"Back at my hotel, I put on my short black nightgown. I asked the girls if Tanya was with them. I found the room where Sindel and Kitana was. She wasn't there. I went back to my room, only to hear my shower running. I found Tanya's MKX outfit on my bed. So I slowly went in to see Tanya showering. My core was wettening. This woman is so beautiful. Her body is so fit. Her thighs... I need her now! I stripped my nightgown off.

Tanya: Melody?

Melody: Tanya. I'm...

Tanya: I knew you were looking for me. Would you like to come in?

Melody's POV

"I stepped in and she immediately went for my pussy. I moaned when her lips and tongue began attacking it. This woman... my legs felt weak. After a few minutes..."

Tanya: I will return, Melody.

"As she left, I fingered myself. I need Tanya so bad. She returned with a batteryless vibrator, climbed back in, put me on the wall with my thighs around her waist, and slid in."

Tanya: I know you want me, Melody. You and your dad are mine.

"We kiss as she started fucking me. She suckled my breasts, her hands around my thighs... this woman is so incredible. She went deep, kissing my neck. She took my pussy to the limit with a hot orgasm. We kissed passionately. We finished our shower and spent the rest of the night engaged in some steamy erotic action under the covers. We each kissed, touched, and I even gave Tanya a few hot orgasms myself. She even showed me her Pyromancer insignia on her skin. Tanya left a burn mark on several places, on my breast, my neck, and she even used her tongue and left a burn mark deep in my pussy too, causing me to come real hard."

Tanya: Those are something to remember me by, my sweet Melody.


	75. Miami (Day 4)

Chris's Angel Fatales

Miami (Day 4)

12:42 PM

Melody's POV

"Today was kind of gloomy for us. It was raining, but it didn't stop us from hitting the arcades. Another memory I had with my dad was when he was playing Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 when he was a teenager. I saw Tanya having a blast playing Mortal Kombat 4, where she debuted. I couldn't believe how SEXY she looked in that game, so I played with her using Tanya and she was using Scorpion. The others were playing Pac-Man, Street Fighter, and many others. My dad took me to the arcades many times. You're probably wondering if what me and the girls are doing were memories with me and my dad, well, some are. After a few hours, Tanya and I got some drinks."

Melody: Tanya, I didn't think you looked absolutely sexy in your MK debut.

Tanya: I thought so too. At first, we had Kitana, Jade and Mileena. Then I came around because yellow wasn't used yet. To be honest, I thought my debut was a little bland, but...

Melody: Not to me.

"I realized that Tanya wasn't exactly popular in Mortal Kombat terms, but she rocked that Deception outfit and she had longer hair too. After a few hours at the arcades, we went to the Olive Garden. Nina and Sheva were telling crazy jokes. I still couldn't take my mind off of Tanya. When I woke up this morning, she really left a burn mark in my pussy. It actually hurt, but I came pretty hard. She actually apologized, but I told her she was one fiery gal. I can actually see what my dad sees in her, just like Jade, Master Raven, Nina, Sheva and others, but he's only looking for one, and it's my mission as the host to help him. For now, that was our fourth day in Miami. It was rainy, but it didn't stop us from enjoying it."


	76. Jamaica & Miami (Day 5)

Chris's Angel Fatales

Jamaica (Day 5)

10:09 AM

Master Raven's POV

"We woke up in the cabin on the cruise. We are at the docking bay. It took a hour to return to the hotel and it was almost time for lunch. I see Chris talking to Melody on the phone, thanking her for a wonderful evening on the cruise ship. It's something I'll never forget."

Chris: I know you ladies must be hungry.

Jade: We are, after last night.

Chris's POV

"We went to Denny's for lunch. I got another call from Melody, saying she and some of the girls are going for full-bodied massages. Two hours later, me and the girls went rock climbing in the Blue Mountains. Raven impressed me the most. I guess being a ninja has it's benefits. Jade did too. Me on the other hand, was scared shitless, but thanks to them, not so much. It was a beautiful sight in the Blue Mountains. I never thought I'd do this with two lovely ladies. We had our parachutes so we descended down to a nearby campsite.

Jade: This is perfect. We should camp here tonight.

Master Raven: I agree. Gerald and I once did this as part of our engagement.

Chris: Really? You know what? We'll set it up and then we eat.

Jade's POV

"After a few hours, me, Chris and Raven went to get sub sandwiches and returned to the campsite. It is now 10:26 PM. After a full day of rock climbing, the three of us got our sleeping equipment made. Raven and I wore out short nightgowns, me in green and her in blue and silver, and we each laid with Chris side-by-side. Today was a amazing trip, and for that... well, you know. ;)

Miami (Day 5)

12:46 PM

Melody's POV

"My dad went rock climbing with Jade and Raven. I've never done that before. I can imagine how scary it is. My dad called me and told me that they are safe and will be camping for the night. Me, Nina,Tanya and Sheva went to a parlor for a full-bodied massage. Nina was moaning a little bit. Tanya laid there relaxed. Me and Sheva talked about the competition. I suddenly came up with a idea. Once we return, after a couple of days, we will have a racing competition. After three hours, we went to a casino in Runaway Bay. Nina made a killing and earned 3 mil. Sheva only won 50 grand. Tanya was playing blackjack and that woman dominated! She won 10 mil! Impressive, huh? I guess Lady Luck was on our side. We then returned to the hotel with the earnings in checks. We will split the winning when we return home. Midnight. Tanya and Sheva laid net to me side-by-side. Each of us have our bikinis on and we go on a nice make out session. I think you know where this is going.


	77. Jamaica & Miami (Day 6)

Chris's Angel Fatales

Jamaica (Day 6)

8:47 AM

Chris's POV

"I woke up first to make breakfast, sausage, eggs and bacon. I packed orange juice for this occasion. Jade came out.:

Jade: Good morning, Chris.

Chris: Did you and Raven sleep well?

Jade: We did.

Raven: Morning, guys.

Chris: You ok?

Raven: My neck is a little sore.

Jade's POV

"I got behind Raven and massaged her neck."

Raven: Thank you, Jade.

Chris: Here you go, ladies. This is our 6th day here in Jamaica, but I spotted some ATVs near here.

Raven: What's a ATV?"

Chris: An all-terrain vehicle. Melody and I did that on her 18th birthday, after jet skiing.

Jade: Are they safe?

Chris: We'll be driving around the land. Just be careful and not get too crazy.

Raven: You know what we should, Jade? Race him. If one of us beats him, one of us will have him tonight.

Jade: You're on.

Chris: (To himself) Damn!

Chris's POV

"We went to the place where the ATVs are located. I've just been challenged by these two."

Chris: Ok, girls. This is a 100 meter race. If one of you wins, well, I'm yours for the night. If I win, you're both mine.

Master Raven's POV

"Ok, Chris. I see you.

Jade's POV

"Oh, it's on now!"

Chris's POV

"Me and the girls raced the 25 meters. Raven got ahead, Jade was behind me. Just seconds before we reached 100, I won.

Raven: Wanna go again?

"We raced a few more times. Raven and Jade won one each but I won the last one."

Chris: That was quite fun.

Jade: If you think that was fun, wait until tonight.

Raven: What should we do now?

Chris: We head back to the hotel and we can go out to eat.

Miami (Day 6)

2:34 PM

Melody's POV

"Me and my girls are at the lounge bar for a nice day of relaxation. We've been here since noon. A few hours later, we came back to the hotel. I was about to shower when Nina came in."

Nina: You need to see this

"Nina showed me a hilarious photo of her, Tanya, Sheva, and several others, drunk as hell. I then went to Tanya's room. That girl is out of it. She is laying on her bed sideways. Nina and I just facepalmed."


	78. Jamaica (Day 7)

Chris's Angel Fatales

Jamaica (Day 7)

8:45 AM

Master Raven's POV

"I woke up first, feeling so much better than the other night. The cot I slept in caused a lot of neck pain. Thankfully Jade was able to fix it."

At the breakfast lobby...

Chris: Remember we did our rock climbing a couple of days ago?

Raven:Yea.

Chris: we're gonna do it again and then tomorrow, you can choose how you want to spend the last 2 days.

Jade: Last time, Chris, we beat you to the top.

Chris: Sure. We'll need our swimwear...

Raven: A waterfall mountain?

Chris: That's right and some walking shoes for better traction. So, what do you ladies want to do tomorrow?

Jade: A couple of guys told me that there's a nice nightclub.

Raven: We could go there tonight!

Chris: You know what? That's what we'll do.

Chris's POV

*Me and the girls went back to the our room to change to our swimwear. The sight of them got me hard, but I have to focus on today. We returned to Blue Mountain for another rock climbing session, this time in to the waterfall. It took us three hours, but it only took Master Raven 20 minutes to get to the top! When me and Jade finally got to the top..."

Jade: How did you...?

Raven: Being a kunoichi has its benefits.

Chris: I'm impressed. Ready girls?

Jade: For what?

Raven: We're going to plunge into the water!

Chris: Here we go!

Chris's POV

"We each dove off the top and into the water. As we emerged from the water, we engaged in a heated kiss. Afterward, we returned to the hotel to shower. It is 9 PM and we head to a nice nightclub at the Kingston Dub. You should've seen Jade and Raven. They are in their green and slate (blue/gray combination) short dresses. We each received VIP access, which is awesome. They recognized us from the show. We made out for a while and we danced to some nice Jamaican music. I can tell Raven as having a good time as it reminded her of her engagement with Gerald. After turning up big time for several hours, we returned to the hotel. I collapsed on the bed. We turned up real good."


	79. Miami (Day 7)

Chris's Angel Fatales

Miami (Day 7)

6:44 PM

"Me and my girls didn't do much, except help Tanya throw up."

Melody: Ok, girls, time to hit the club and Tanya, don't get drunk again.

Tanya: Never again.

"We went to this club called E11even. They recognized us through my show. I'm sure my dad,Jade and Raven turned up so now it's our turn. Cammy and I were shaking our household Tanya and sheva were dirty dancing. The rest of us owned the dance floor. After almost 4 hours, we left the club and returned to the hotel."

CW2K: Melody's part was short because of Tanya throwing up half the day. My apologies.


	80. Jamaica & Miami (Day 8)

Chris's Angel Fatales

Jamaica (Day 8)

9:30 AM

Chris's POV

"Just two more days here in Jamaica. As usual, the girls and had breakfast."

Jade: Chris, these dolphins looks so adorable.

Raven: We should swim with them.

Chris: Sounds good. Once again, have your swimwear on.

Chris's POV

"We went to Dolphin Cove. Jade and Raven were fascinated by the dolphins. We swam with them, but Raven handled herself with the sharks. To call Jade soft because she's a assassin who loves dolphins is a insult. I, however, am scared of sharks. I'm amazed at Raven though. The shark didn't attack get at all. She knows the history of sharks as the ocean's most deadliest creatures. Jade showed no fear for the sharks as well. So why I am the only one who's scared of being the shark's next meal? The girls told me to come to them, so I did. And the shark did not attack me at all. I've seen Jaws. I know how sharks work, but this one was feeling some type of way, and I've got two good reasons for it". ;)

Miami (Day 8)

1:38 PM

Melody's POV

"The girls and I were at the seats of a baseball game hosting the Miami Marlins and the Chicago Cubs. Every one in a while, I send photo of the game to my dad's phone. He showed me his with Jade, Master Raven and a shark? Jade's face was adorable. 😃. After the game with Miami's victory, 2-1, we found a car show taking place. As we were checking some of the sexiest cars and trucks, I see Tanya watching a black Cadillac DeVille going up and down. She looked like she was hypnotized

Melody: Tanya, are you ok?

Tanya: Why is this car having sex with the parking lot?

"I couldn't help but laugh. We continued around until Julia accidentally touched a red Buick LeSabre and a alarm went off.

Julia: Sorry.

"I feel like a leader of a camping field trip sometimes with these girls. We then returned to the hotel. I had pizza, talking to my dad and he even left when I told him of what happened to Tanya at the car show. He was laughing his ass off."


	81. Jamaica & Miami (Day 9)

Chris's Angel Fatales

Jamaica (Day 9)

10:34 AM

Chris's POV

*We basically did everything here in Jamaica, but I think they'd one more thing left to do. Tonight, Zatanna is performing. Me and the girls had breakfast as usual and just toured around Kingston for a while. We went to a bar and Master Raven impressed me so much with her game of 8 ball. Some guys challenged her and she beat them with no sweat. She won 5 grand. Jade was trying her hand at dart throwing. Her Edenian heritage must have given her great accuracy. She hit the bull's eye six times. 8:30 PM. We went to Zatanna's show. I remember coming to her show at the beginning of our vacation, but I guess she received an encore. After three hours, we returned to the hotel.

Chris: Ladies, I want to thank the both of you for making this vacation memorable for me.

Jade: It's not over yet, baby. Wait until tomorrow night. ;)

Miami (Day 9)

10:50 AM

Melody's POV

"Today is our last day here in Miami. And I want to spend it on the beach. So the girls and I went to Miami Beach for a full day. Some of the girls had beach balls, squirt guns, and floaties. Nina was relaxing, Tanya, Julia, Momiji, Cassie and Sheva were bouncing the beach ball around and I was hanging out with Sonya, Cammy, Mila, and Kitana. Sindel joined us shortly after. There were people who recognized us and invited us to their barbeque on their side of the beach. As we ate, I saw Tanya on Kitana's shoulders holding Sheva's hands while she was on Jill's. After about 9 hours, we got back and showered, then went to bed, completely drained. Tomorrow, after breakfast, we head back to Atlanta to set up a special birthday party for my dad."


	82. Jamaica (Final)

Chris's Angel Fatales

Jamaica (Day 10)

11:34 AM

Master Raven's POV

"Today is our final day. We woke up and had breakfast for the last time. Chris and Jade had been good to me throughout the vacation, and tonight I wanna show my gratitude in a major way."

Chris: This is it, girls. We did everything here except the beach...

(Phone rings)

Chris: Hello?

Melody: Hey, dad.

Chris: Melody! What's going on?

Melody: The girls and I had already left to return to Atlanta.

Chris: You're not staying your final day?

Melody: We talked about that. We decided to leave early.

Chris: Alright. We're heading to the beach after we eat.

Melody: Ok, daddy. See you back home. Love you.

Jade's POV

"We went to the beach for our final day. This has been a very wonderful experience for me. Being with Chris and that sexy ninja Raven, I think we should show our thanks to him. Tonight."

Master Raven's POV

"We spent most of the day close to each other. Then I remembered that Chris's birthday is coming up. Since this is the finale me and Jade can give him a finale as our show of thanks for a amazing vacation he gave us."

Chris's POV

"To round out the day, me and the girls decided to spend the rest of the day in our private pool. We're all in our swimwear."

Master Raven: Jade, you know Chris's birthday is coming up?

Jade: Yes. What should we do?

"I don't know what they were talking about other than my birthday, but I get the feeling these two ebony vixens have something in mind..."


	83. Chris's Birthday Party: The Set-Up

Chris's Angel Fatales

Chris's Birthday Party

11:49 AM

Melody's POV

"We left Miami at around 8 in the morning and came to Atlanta. My dad, Jade and Master Raven are enjoying their final day in Jamaica. When we got back to the mansion, Charles took our stuff back to the penthouses. He told me he was ready to get started setting everything up for my dad. During lunchtime, Tanya, Sheva, Julia and many others decided to set it up by the outside pool. Charlie, Sindel and Kitana were preparing a special meal, pizza and nachos. Me and the others have set decorations and balloons up all around the pool and we even set a a large blanket to cover it. We had gifts already set up around the pool too. The winnings my girls got were used for the gifts. At night, Tanya and I made a special brownie called Edenian Silk, consisting of dark chocolate, melted marshmallows, chocolate chips, and even cookies and cream filling in the middle. Two layers of chocolate with cookies and cream as the middle layer. The icing is a nice smooth chocolate layer which covers the brownie completely. Tanya told me she was given this recipe by one of her political partners, who happens to make Edenia's famous pie. Tanya also added a special substance inside. She says that this substance is said to increase your libido. She created it herself after her second date with Chris. She calls it Edenian Fire, which gives the brownie some spice, with spicy cinnamon. You can tell my dad will enjoy this. In the morning, Chris and his girls gave returned from Jamaica. Charles invited them to breakfast, and told it was a light breakfast. Chris told him that Jamaica was a wonderful and is ready for the returning challenges. Hopefully these are ready, because tomorrow, were back in business."


	84. Tanya's Announcement

Chris's Angel Fatales

Tanya's Announcement

Hey, guys, this is Tanya of Mortal Kombat. This is a quick announcement of the return of Chris's Angel Fatales. Tomorrow, we are back in business with the first challenge. Tune in tomorrow with your host Melody Jones!


	85. Episode 16

Chris's Angel Fatales

9:57 AM

Episode 16

Melody's POV

"Welcome back to Chris's Angel Fatales. I am your host Melody Jones. Today is the first episode fresh off of our vacations in Jamaica and Miami. Now it's time to get back to business. Today, our chosen contestants will be hitting the road with these mopeds. Let's go!"

Melody: Morning, ladies.

All: Morning, Melody!

Melody: First, it's real good to see you all again. Second, we are back in business. So today, we have a set of mopeds at a race track nearby. I need Claire, Cassie, Julia and Mila. Cammy, you're the last Street Fighter left, so I will put you here as well. But first, breakfast.

At the race track

Melody: Ok, ladies. This challenge is simple. 5 of you will be racing around this track for 3 laps. The first to cross the finish line is the winner. There will be a elimination unfortunately.

Cassie's POV

"If that's the case, then that means I gotta win."

Melody: Alright, girls, start your engines! Ready? Go!

Melody's POV

"Here we go. First lap... Julia took the lead with Cammy following. Cassie is third and Mila in fourth. Second lap, Claire came back in the big way but Julia remained in first place. Final lap Cassie took the first but Julia and Cassie came so close. Julia won by a nosedive. Cassie, Claire, Cammy fourth and Mila fifth.

Melody: Nice job, ladies, let's head back and decide who to eliminate tonight.


	86. The Decision 2

Chris's Angel Fatales

The Decision

7:41 PM

Melody: Alright, girls. All five of you did great but one person has to leave tonight. Julia, you win the first challenge with Cammy and Claire coming close. Get ready for your second date with Chris. Mila, you did worst tonight. But know that I take no pleasure in eliminating someone.

Mila: At least I had fun. I have no regrets.

Melody: Spoken like a champion, Mila. I wish you luck.

.Mila's POV

"I've got no regrets doing these challenges with these girls. I'm proud of making it this far. I wish Chris nothing but the best."

Melody: Alright, ladies. Business is done for the tonight. We will have another challenge tomorrow. Julia, what's your plan?

Julia: I plan to take him to Arizona and go rock climbing.

Melody: Oh! How romantic. You won't be in tomorrow's challenge then. Have a great time, girl. The rest of you are done for the night. Thank you, ladies. And I'll see you in the morning.


	87. A Trip to Arizona

Chris's Angel Fatales

A Trip to Arizona

8:45 AM

In the morning, Melody prepped Chris and Julia for their trip to Arizona. Charles took Julia and the bachelor to the airport. The flight last for several hours until they finally reached Arizona. Julia took Chris visit her mother, Michelle. She is wearing her TTT 2 skin

"Hey, mother."

"Julia! What are you doing here? Were you eliminated?"

"No. I brought Chris with me. I won another challenge."

Michelle looked at Chris as he was coming up. Just like Julia mentioned... incredibly handsome.

"So, you must be the one Julia told me about. I'm Michelle."

"I can see where Julia got her beauty from."

"Not only handsome, but so kind. What brings you here to Arizona?"

"Julia told you she won the challenge?"

"Yes."

"She brought me here for rock climbing."

"Ah! Julia and I do that every weekend, well, not every weekend. She actually toughened through the blizzard one day in Nepal. I was impressed. In fact, I will join the both of you."

The three went to the Grand Canyon. They set up camp in the desert close to the mountains. They all had their rock climbing gear, water bottles and parachutes.

"Alright, Chris, I'm not sure if you've done this before..."

"I have, twice in Jamaica."

"Follow our lead and use your gear wisely. And whatever you do, do not look down. The higher you go, the greater your death will be if you look down. You ready?"

Chris followed the Chang mother and daughter. He has on his rock climbing gear like Julia. They reached their first thousand feet. Chris was getting nervous, but he willed himself to keep going for Melody's sake, lest she hears about his death at the Grand Canyon. Three thousand feet later, the view of the sunset was so breathtaking. They parachutes back down to the ground. Michelle made a bonfire and cooked hot dogs. An hour later after they ate, they went into a large tent.

"So Chris, Julia told me of her first date and first time with you."

Chris felt nervous. "I..."

Michelle silenced him with her lips on his.

"Looks like my mom has taken a liking to you," said Julia.

"I'll tell you what, if Julia wins this competition, you best believe she'll have no problem sharing you with me." Michelle whispered while stroking his member. "I bet Julia enjoyed this wonderful penis."

"I did, mother."

I think you know where this is going, right?


	88. Episode 17

Chris's Angel Fatales

Episode 17

8:57 AM

Melody's POV

"I decided to let the girls sleep in since Chris and Julia are still in Arizona. I was told he's returning later today. So I went to Jamaal's place."

Jamaal: Melody! What's going on, baby? How was Miami?

Melody: It was a blast. I'm here because my dad will be in his way home from Arizona later today.

Jamaal: Date with Julia?

Melody: Yes. Tonight, our selected girls are taking him to his club for a stripteasing challenge.

Jamaal: For real?

Melody: I know you'll be there. And also, I'll do some stripteasing of my own, just for you

"I stroked his cock."

Melody: Everyday in Miami, I think about you. And now that I'm back, you better be ready for me.

Jamaal: I'm ready for you right now.

Melody: Come with me to the shower.

"We went to the bathroom, stripped naked, turned the showerhead and kissed. As we showered, he lathered my hair with shampoo while I was giving him a nice blowjob. I know he was patient. I got up to rinse my hair as he was gently massaging my breasts. I took his right hand and led it to my pussy. He fingered me slowly. He then took me the wall. I looked at him with want. I wrapped my thighs around him. We lip locked as I guided his member into my pussy. He kissed my neck as he thrusted into me. He was gentle as he went deep. It felt so good to have him inside me again. I felt his hands on my thighs. He picked up the pace. We tongued each other. I laid him down and bounced on him. His hands felt so good on my breasts. He rose up to kiss me. I bounced hard on him."

Melody: Mmm. Jamaal, I really miss this, baby. Tonight, I want you to make love to me.

Jamaal: You want it slow?

Melody: Yes. I want our love under the covers, touching me everywhere. I want us to make sweet love all night long. I want to see how long you can last inside me.

Jamaal: Do you want me to finish in your pussy?

Melody: Yes, always. Twice. I know you can make it romantic for me like you did the second time we had sex. I'm your woman, Jamaal. You know how to love me.

Jamaal: I always will, my Melody.

"He used my hips to pump hard into me. I could tell he's about to come."

Jamaal: I'm cumming, baby.

"After a few hard bounced, I got off and sucked his dick faster. He shot his load in my mouth. We finished showering. After that..."

Melody: Tonight, baby, I want you at my dad's club. He'll need you to help determine who did well in the stripteasing challenge and who did not.

Jamaal: Who's competing?

Melody: Cammy, Tanya, Master Raven, Momiji & Ada Wong.

Jamaal: I'll give him a call later today after he touches down.

Melody: Ok. And tonight. You're going to have a striptease of your own from me. You'll love the outfit I'll have for this special night.

"We kissed. After a few minutes, I left his house. My phone rings."

Melody: Hey, dad!

Chris: Good morning, Melody!. I'm touching down in a few hours. I assume the girls are awake?

Melody: They're sleeping in. I'm on my way back to the mansion now. Oh, and dad, Jamaal will give you a call as soon as you touch down.

Chris: Does he know about tonight's challenge?

Melody: I just left his house talking about it. He'll be there at the club tonight.

Chris: And I'm guessing you have a stripteasing of your own with him.

Melody: You know?

Chris: Melody, you have a great guy in Jamaal. That's my boy right there. Once I hit the mansion, I'll hit him up.

Melody: Ok, dad. How was Julia?

Chris: I'll tell you about it when I get home. Get some breakfast, baby.

Melody: I will, dad. You too.

"As soon as I got back to the mansion, Tanya was waiting for me. She was crying.

Melody: Tanya, are you ok?

Tanya: I had to wake up...

Melody: What's wrong?

"Jade and Master Raven showed up."

Jade: Tanya had a horrific nightmare.

Melody: Let's go inside and talk about it.

Master Raven: Charles already made some breakfast.

"We went inside."

Tanya: This nightmare involved me at Chris's club. Me and Jade were dancing on her pole when someone opened fire. Chris and Jamaal tried to apprehend the shooter but was shot in the head and Jamaal was shot shot twice in the chest. Me and Jade were in the dressing room. We were scared. He found us. And raped both of us before he shot us...

"My God! I nearly broke down in tears. The same incident happened at my dad's club a few weeks ago. Jamaal was unharmed. The thought of both my dad and Jamaal shot and killed had my heart racing. The other girls arrived and was shocked to learned of Tanya's nightmare.

Sheva: We have a stripteasing challenge at the club tonight. Tanya, I can tell you're scared, baby.

Tanya: I am. For Chris's sake, and ours.

Sheva: I'll tell you what, baby, Jill and I will watch over you girls during the challenge. Melody, you need to be on guard too. You never know when it will happen.

Melody: Thank you, Sheva.

Jill: I know Ada will participate in the challenge, but we've got your back, girl.

At Chris's club

8:15 PM

Sheva's POV

"Jill and I are the protectors of the contestants. I just hope nothing horrible goes down the way Tanya mentioned it..

Jamaal: YO! YO! YO! WHAT'S HAPPENING, ATL? Your boy DJ Fire, my boy Chris Jones is in the tonight. Along with him is my beautiful girlfriend, his daughter Melody and the sexy contestants. Tonight, we have a stripteasing challenge for our boy, fresh off his vacation in Jamaica and Arizona. These contestants are, Ada Wong of Resident Evil, Tanya of Mortal Kombat, Cammy of Street Fighter, Momiji of Dead or Alive and Master Raven of Tekken. Step forward and head to the dressing room. You want to give our boy a night to remember, if you know what I mean.

Tanya's POV

"Oh, man, this will be right up my alley. I'm not going to use my skirt. I want Chris to see all of me."

Melody's POV

"Chris is sitting down, watching as Cammy starts first. She has a green bikini which showed a lot of that ass. Master Raven was wearing a purple silk bathrobe and slowly removed it, showing her dark gold bikini and thong. Tanya was next, sporting a strapless yellow top and black and yellow bottom. Momiji has her red top-bottom bikini (think Sheeva's MK3 skin) and finally, Ada Wong. She sports a white see thru bustier with same colored thigh stockings, complete with a white thing."

Jamaal: Damn! Now it's time to cast in vote. Who do y'all think pulled it off and who did not? Cast in your votes now.

Ada Wong: 95%

Tanya: 94%

Master Raven: 91%

Cammy:91%

Momiji: 86%

Jamaal: Alright, y'all! The votes are in and the winner is... Ada Wong of Resident Evil!

Sheva's POV

"Ada may be an enigma, but she definitely pulled it off nicely."

Tanya's POV

"I'm a little surprised. Ada hadn't won a challenge yet. That bustier though, that's a high-quality outfit. Maybe I should get one."

Jamaal: Momiji, baby girl, I'm terribly sorry, although you rocked the outfit real good, the fans have spoken.

Melody: Momiji, please don't feel guilty.

Momiji: Worry not, Melody. I really appreciate being part of the show.

Melody: I wish you well, girl.

Momiji's POV

"I am not guilty for being part of the show. I have Chris a nice massage and he gave me great sex in return. I'm not the last maiden of the Dragon Shrine for nothing. At least Chris can visit me anytime he wants. I would welcome him with a massage and great sex along the way. Melody, it was a honor to meet you. I wish you well in your future endeavors."😘

Melody: Ada, you must be feeling good having gained your first win and a first date with Chris. What are your plans?

Ada: Since it's close to midnight, I'm going to get a motel with him, eat out, come back and him a romantic night. I wanna see how long he can last inside me. In the morning, we can shower together and he can take me in the wall, but I want him to take me without going too crazy. And have him finish inside me all long long.

Melody: Oh damn, girl! You're gonna want to wear that.

Ada: Oh, I am, Melody. He can touch me anywhere he wants. 😉


	89. Episode 18

Chris's Angel Fatales

Episode 18

8:45 AM

Melody's POV

"Another day, another challenge. And another great night with Jamaal. I woke up this morning with a brilliant idea. I met someone on my way back to the mansion. It was a young woman with a purple graduated bob hairstyle, similar to Tanya. She was dancing, swinging those hips, wearing wraps around her body. I'm thinking Egyptian?"

Melody: Morning, girls!

Girls: Good morning, Melody!

Melody: Listen very carefully. Today, I have a special guest today. Meet Menat.

Menat: Greetings!

Girls: Hello, Menat!

Melody: Ladies, we have a dancing contest. However, the trick is to match her movements (see She's Hard to Use (The Menat Song) on YouTube for this occasion). I'll need Cammy to join Sheva, Tanya, Tina and Nina. Step forward. Each of you will have your bikinis for this one. We're going to the beach after breakfast.

Menat's POV

"These contestants must be able to match my movements in this challenge. This should be interesting to see what they have to offer."

At the beach

11:24 AM

Melody: Alright, ladies. Time to amp up the challenge. Cassie, you and Tanya team up, Jill, you're with Sheva, Cammy, you're with Tina, and Nina, you and Raven. I set this up be sure there will be a double elimination, but also double the winner. Also, any member of any team can win this. Whoever wins, not only do you earn a date with Chris, but also with Menat as well. Menat, you have the floor.

Sheva's POV

"Menat is just beautiful. I might actually show Jill a thing or two."

Tanya's POV

"This is definitely something I'm looking forward to. Time to show Menat what I'm made of."

Kitana's POV

"This'll be interesting. I remember Tanya and I dancing together with Jade many nights. Tanya always possessed style and Grace in her movements, compliments of Edenian royalty."

Menat: Ladies, the object of this challenge is to show me if you can match my dance I'm about to demonstrate. Observe!

Melody's POV

"Menat begins her dancing routine. What a fascinating beauty she is. This might be the dance of a Egyptian goddess, which is so enticing, it'll definitely get my dad's libido going."

Menat: I'll need... Nina?

Nina: That will be me.

Menat: Ok and Master Raven. You both can begin first.

Melody's POV

"Here we go. Raven and Nina are behind Menat. Both their eyes are closed as they to replicate the Egyptian goddess movements as best as possible. I look at Raven and she's doing an amazing job. Nina, on the other hand, is trying to get it on par. Next was Tanya and Cassie. Tanya already has this one up to speed. I remember Kitana telling me about her dancing. This woman definitely nailed it to a T. Cassie is executing it quite well. I know Sonya is watching. Next, Cammy and Tina. Those two definitely got it. Finally, Sheva and Jill. Sheva already won my heart with her dancing. Jill, that woman has been shining, this is no exception. If you're wondering where Chris is, I'm assuming he's back from his date with Ada. I've yet to hear from him."

Menat: You ladies are fantastic. Now, Melody, it's time to announce the winners.

Melody: Thank you, Menat. Remember, there is a double elimination and two winners. First, the two who did worst is... Nina and Tina.

Nina's POV

"I have never danced before in my entire life. Perhaps I should've seen this coming. My life as a contract assassin took a lot of years away from me just like my cryosleep."

Melody: You've improved so much over the last couple of months, Nina. I'm sure Chris has helped you open up from the shell that kept you in. I'm really sorry.

Nina: If it's any consolation, Melody, I'm just glad he gave me a chance.

Jade: Nina? Thank you.

Nina: For what?

Jade: You were a worthy adversary. I've seen how Chris has changed you.

Nina: I'm really sorry, Jade.

Master Raven's POV

"Chris really had changed Nina, from a notorious assassin to a actual woman capable of loving someone. It seems I have underestimated her."

Melody: Tina...

Tina: I'll be alright, Melody. I'm a wrestler. No need to feel sorry for me.

Melody: You are the last one for Dead or Alive. I wish you and Nina the best of luck.

Tina's POV

"Do I feel guilty? Well, kind of. But I'm a wrestler. And soon to be a actress.😉"

Melody: I must apologize for Nina Williams. As many of you know, she did attack Jade without provocation, but, what you witnessed was raw emotion from her. She gave love a chance, so maybe she can use this experience to love someone. And now, the winners. First winner is... Tanya!

Jade's POV

"I knew it! It had been a while since Tanya won a challenge. Chris, you better be ready feel the burn, baby."

Melody: Second winner is... Sheva Alomar!

Tanya's POV

"Aw, damn! A double dose of chocolate? If Chris's vacation with Jade and Master Raven were in any indication, I can safely say he'll have more than just chocolate. Sheva, better get ready, girl. I want to see if you can handle my fire."

Melody: Sheva, Tanya, not only do you have Chris again, but this lovely lady as well.

Menat: Come with me, you two.

Sheva's POV

"I was surprised myself when Tanya was the first winner. To be honest, I can already feel the heat from her. That girl got it going on! And Menat? A taste of Egypt? Bring it, baby!"

Melody: I want the rest of you to enjoy yourselves on the beach...

Phone rings

Melody: Hello?

Chris: Baby girl!

Melody:Dad! Where are you?

Chris: I'm on my way to the beach with Ada. Charles gave me a note by you.

Melody: See you shortly?

Chris: ETA 20 minutes. Who are the winners and losers?

Melody: Nina and Tina are gone. Tanya and Sheva are your winners.

Ada: Sheva won?

Melody: Hello, Ada. How was your date?

Ada: I'll tell you about it when we arrive.

Melody: Alright, girl. See you soon.


	90. The Meeting With Menat

Chris's Angel Fatales

A Meeting With Menat

Menat: Greetings! I am Menat and I am here with the winners Tanya and Sheva. Let's keep this short as we are only here to discuss what we should do with Chris.

Sheva: I think we should eat out and do some shopping.

Tanya: And then we go to the beach, make tent to camp in with.

Sheva: You and I will have a lot of fun with. I'll let you take him first before me. And if you want, Tanya, we can do some hot strap on action. Finally, the next night, Menat, he's yours.

Menat: Then it is settled. My day with him is just us on the beach, him touching me everywhere, and at night, I lose my virginity to him. I want to see how long he can last. Are we good?

Tanya: Agreed.

Sheva: I love it


	91. Episode 19

Chris's Angel Fatales

Episode 19

3 Days Later

Melody's POV

8:51 AM

"Welcome back to to Chris's Angel Fatales. Today, the girls I chose will take my dad out on spontaneous dates. I will be covering his dates with the via YouTube. Let's do this."

Melody: Morning, girls.

All: Morning, Melody!

Melody: Today, 5 of you will be taking Chris on spontaneous dates throughout the day. I need Jade and Sindel of Mortal Kombat, Jill Valentine of Resident Evil, Cammy of Street Fighter and Julia Chang of Tekken. Step up, please.

Jade's POV

"The queen and i, a spontaneous date? I will need to talk with the queen about this. I'm not passing up a chance to be with Chris."

Jill's POV

"My last two dates with him were fantastic. I might have something in mind for him too."

Cammy's POV

*I'm not going to stop pushing myself to win this. This may be my last shot."

Julia's POV

*My mother immediately fell head over heels in love with Chris. Time to win this."

Melody: Cammy, you are the last Street Fighter. This may be your last shot. Any plans?

Cammy: Perhaps go-kart racing.

Melody: Ok. Julia?

Julia: Horseback riding.

Melody: Beautiful. Jade and Sindel.

Jade: Roller Blading. I showed Sindel some lessons with Tanya to help us.

Melody: I just want to say, you ladies are no doubt the strongest group, first only to Resident Evil. However, even if one of you or both are eliminated, you still have a strong group. I am so impressed that you ladies have gotten this far. Good luck to you. Jill?

Jill: An one-on-one volleyball game.

Melody: Oh! This will be interesting. Alright, ladies. Listen up. Dad doesn't know what's going on, so spontaneous is the key. Let's head on in for breakfast.

10:57 AM

Melody: Ok, ladies. I'm going to cover the dates via YouTube so I'll know if you're doing something wrong. I'm choosing Cammy first because she is the last Street Fighter. The rest of you will be with me until the date is over. Jade and Sindel will have a bye until all other dates are completed. Jill has next, and Julia will go third. Alright? Now, Charles?

Charles: Yes, Madam Melody.

Melody: Here is the list I made for today. I'm taking Dad with me after you leave with the girls. Also, there will be a elimination. I'll follow you.

Charles: Splendid, madam. Are you ladies ready?

Girls: Yes, Charles.

Me!ody went to Chris's room. He was just getting dressed.

Melody: Hi, dad.

Chris: What's going on, princess?

Melody: I need you to come with me.

Chris: Is something wrong?

Melody: I figure we spend a little time together.

Chris: I'm always up for that.

Chris rode with Melody.

12:34 PM

Chris's POV

"Something's up with Melody. I didn't question it further, but I do believe she's planning something. I see Charles's limo at a go-kart arena. What is this girl planning? I see Cammy in her dark blue top and jeans."

Chris: Cammy! What's going on?

Chris's POV

"Charles left with the other girls. I have a absolutely no idea what Melody is planning here."

Melody: (on YouTube) Hey, guys, this is Melody Jones. We're about to see how my dad can handle himself on spontaneous dates. His first is with Cammy at the go-kart arena.

Chris: A little spontaneous, are we?

Cammy: Of course. Ready?

Melody's POV (via YouTube)

"Chris and Cammy got their go-karts and off they go. Cammy seems to have the advantage after two laps. Chris tried to take the lead but Cammy wins. He gave her a funnel cake and a drink. First date is complete an his second date is with Jill on the beach in her black bikini."

2:14 PM

Chris: Jill! I heard you challenged me to a volleyball game.

Jill: That's right. Best 2 out of 3? Three points for each round?

Chris: You're on, baby!

Melody's POV (via YouTube)

"Jill has a wonderful competitive spirit. I like that about her. Chris serves first and got the first point. There is a good mix of offense and defense untill Jill tied it up at 1. Chris scored the extra two and won the first round. Second began will Jill having the upper hand. She got three points and the final round began. Chris got two points but Jill came out victorious. She kisses him."

Chris: Not bad, Jill!

Jill: You're not upset that I kicked your ass, right?

Chris: I did break up quite a sweat, but no I'm not.

3:56 PM

Melody's POV (via YouTube)

*Second date is done and date number 3 is with Julia. We visited a barn where Julia was waiting for him in her gold tank top and jeans."

Julia: Hi, Chris.

Chris: Julia! You look fantastic.

Julia: Thank you. You up for some horseback riding?

Chris: Of course.

Melody's POV (via YouTube)

"They each got to their horse and began riding around. Chris tried to keep up but Julia went blazing. Soon, Chris began blazing towards her. It almost looks like a race. After 20 minutes, Julia got as Chris was trying to stand but keeps calling down."

Julia: Are you ok?

Chris: Oh yes! Just need to sit down a little bit. Whoo!

Melody's POV (via YouTube)

"His day is not over yet. After an hour, he meets with Jade and Sindel in the roller skating rink. They are in their green and purple evening dresses respectively."

6:01 PM

Chris: Greetings, ladies.

Sindel: Hello, Chris.

Chris: Jade, always a pleasure.

Jade: Shall we begin with our date?

Melody's POV (via YouTube)

"Jade and Sindel were roller skating with Chris in between them. He was able to relax. What Chris did NOT expect was Jade and Sindel dancing to the '80 music. Chris tried to dance, but there were a couple of times when he hit the wall. 😄 But he was a real sport. He spent two hours with them and ate a nice meal. The day is finally over and Charles took the girls home. I took Chris home."

Melody: So, dad. Had fun?

Chris: You will never believe the day I had. Oh man...

Melody: Oh, I beg to differ...

Melody's POV

"With the day finally over, it's time to cast in your vote. Who did well and who did not. Stay tuned for the results."


	92. The Results 2

Chris's Angel Fatales

The Results

8:23 PM

Melody's POV

"Today was fantastic, but unfortunately, there's only one winner and one loser. It makes me sad doing this, but we are still nowhere near the finale, so we must move forward."

Melody: Ladies! All five of you have done _incredibly_ well but unfortunately, I am saddened once again to eliminate someone. It's time for the results. I have uploaded my video on YouTube him the progress of each date. There was one during Jade's and sindel's date where dad hit the hall. That was hilarious. It already got over 500,000 views in less than a hour. This is very hard, because every one of you did great. But like I said, we have one winner and one loser. First, the loser is... Sindel.

Sindel's POV

"I had no idea what I did wrong.

Melody: Although you did well, but I saw you nearly losing your balance. This was definitely the hardest decision I've ever made, and it's going to become much harder.

Sindel: Do not despair, Melody. My team is still strong, even in my absence. I've never roller skates before. I will say this was a fun experience.

Jade: The queen had been holding us down since the beginning. You should feel no shame in your decision, Melody. Although I will agree that your decision making will be more difficult the closer we get to the finale.

Melody: You're absolutely right, Jade.

Sindel: I will watch over the competition.

Melody: I wish you luck, your highness. It was a real honor.

Sindel: Salutations, Melody. Jade, be strong for us.

Jade: I will, my queen.

Sindel's POV

*I am absolutely not guilty of my performance. But just because I was eliminated, our team is still going strong. May the Elder Gods watch over them."

Melody: Now, it's time for the winner. And that winner is... Julia!

Julia's POV

"Another victory for me! And another date with Chris!

Melody: You gave my dad a run for his money, Julia.

Julia: i already know what I want to do for my date. A naughty secretary.

Melody: Oh!

Julia: Oh yes. I dressed like one before years ago, but I want our date to in his office at his club.

Melody: How about a full day with him tomorrow? I think you two should go the beach as well.

Julia: Sounds wonderful.

Melody: Cammy. You're still in this. How are you feeling?

Cammy: I'm still pushing, Mel.

Melody: Don't worry, because after tomorrow,our next challenge will be at the bowling alley. You, Cassie, Ada and Master Raven.

Julia: Thank you, Melody.


	93. Episode 20

Chris's Angel Fatales

Episode 20:

9:27 AM

Melody's POV

"Another day, another dollar. Today, I have Master Raven, Cammy, Cassie and Ada for a bowling challenge."

Melody: Morning, ladies.

All: Morning, Melody.

Melody: Today, I need Cassie, Cammy, Master Raven and Ada. Today, we have a bowling challenge. All four of you will try to get at least 3 strikes. First contestant to do so will win a date with Chris. Come. I gave Charles the day off so I'll get y'all some breakfast.

Melody's POV

"My dad and my boyfriend Jamal are at the bowling alley waiting for us. We arrived and the girl have finished their breakfast."

Chris: Hey, ladies.

Melody::Hi, dad. Hey, baby.

Jamal: Sup, baby.

Chris: I'm sure Melody explained to you of the challenge.

Cassie: We're ready.

Chris: Let's begin.

Melody's POV

"The girls got their bowling shoes and started the challenge. Cassie started first in her Endurance skin. She makes the roll and gets the first strike. Master Raven was next and gets a strike. Ada only got 8 pins down. Cammy got a strike. Master Raven knocked 7 pins down. Ada got a strike. Cammy got the second one. Cassie got the final strike. Master Raven got her second. Ada got her second and Cammy got her final strike. It came down to Master Raven and Ada. They both tried to get strikes until Master Raven got it."

Melody: Alrighty ladies. Cassie, Raven and Cammy will play in the sudden death match. One of you will need 1 strike to win. Let's do it.

Cassie's POV

"This match is mine."

Melody's POV

"Cassie begins first but got 6 down. Raven almost got all of them down and Cammy got 5 down. Cassie's second try and got it. Cassie wins!"

Melody: That's it! We have a winner. Well done, Cassie. We clearly have a winner. Ada, you did well, but you did not get all strikes.

Ada: I never did learn how to bowl, but I did have fun.

Melody: That you did.

Cassie: Don't worry, Ada. No hard feelings?

Ada: Of course not. I thank you all.

Ada's POV

"To be honest, bowling wasn't really my thing, but I really learned a lot just by doing. I got no regrets."

Melody: Come with me, Cassie. We need to discuss your plan with Chris Chris.


	94. Change of Plans

Chris's Angel Fatales

Change of Plans

Melody's POV

Melody: Cassie, Sonya, could I see you two please?

In Melody's office...

Melody: I'm sorry, you two, but some of the viewers got in contact with me. They say that both of you are to be removed from the show.

Sonya: I actually gave it some thought and even though Cassie won, I think the victory should be vacated.

Melody: I have requested Ada to return so we will have another sudden death match. Maybe this will clear it up. I wish you two the best.

Cassie: That's quite alright, girl.

Sonya: Let's meet up with Johnny. We're gonna try counseling again.


	95. Sudden Death

Chris's Angel Fatales

Sudden Death

Melody: Master Raven, Cammy', can i see you please? I'm real sorry, but I set up another sudden death match with just three of you. I asked Ada to return because the viewers were upset that Sonya and Cassie were illegitimate additions. To rectify this situation, they were removed, so we're going to get started on this match right now.

Master Raven's POV

"I am shocked beyond belief. But thankfully Melody corrected this error. I won't speak if this of this any further."

Melody's POV

"Only of the girls need one strike to win. Master Raven started first and almost got all pins down. Cammy came in second and only got 4 pins down. Ada tried her hand and managed to get the strike. Ada wins!

Melody: We now have a legitimate winner in Ada. Cammy, I'm really impressed you survived this long.

Cammy:: I tried. Ada, great match.

Ada: I'm sorry, Cammy.

Melody: Listen, you did your best, but survival alone is hard enough. I'm really sorry.

Cammy: Worry not, love. I knew my last shot was coming. I wish you the best.

Cammy's POV

"I kept pushing and pushing after each episode, but in the end, a warrior without allies cannot survive. At least I enjoyed myself, so I'm going to take this loss and turn it into a win. I'm a born winner, but sometimes you have to take losses and use them for motivation. That's exactly what Melody herself taught me. Semper Fi, Melody Jones."

Melody: Ada, come with me and we can discuss your plan with Chris.


	96. The Discussion

Chris's Angel Fatales

The Discussion

Melody: Julia, would you come with me and Ada?

Outside

Melody::Ada is the legitimate winner of this challenge. I think you two should have a full night with him. You wouldn't mind sharing a night, Julia?

Julia: Not at all, Melody. In fact, both of us can be naughty secretaries.

Melody: Do not wear panties. Make it just as hot for him. He'll want to finish inside you both.

Ada: He did before. He'll never know what hit him. 😉😉😉


	97. Episode 21

Chris's Angel Fatales

Episode 21

8:16 AM

Melody's POV

"I feel that the girls should have a singing contest. With only 8 contestants left, were coming closer to the finale."

Melody: Morning, ladies

All: Morning, Melody!

Melody: Today, we have a r&b singing contest. I need Kitana and Tanya of Mortal Kombat, Jill of Resident Evil and Master Raven of Tekken. Step up, please. We have 8 of you left. We got rid of Sonya and Cassie yesterday because of complaints I received from the viewers on YouTube. We have three franchises left. And my decision making will be much more difficult from this point on as Jade mentioned in the last couple of episodes. And she's right. After breakfast, we're heading to my dad's club. Remember the karaoke contest? We're doing that again. Time to put for voices to the test.

Melody's POV

"These girls will put their vocal cords to the test at my dad's club. I have a feeling some raw emotion will play out. Each girl will have a song to pick out for the challenge."

Chris's club

Chris's POV

"Melody told me of the singing contest at my club, so I placed flyers throughout downtown Atlanta. You can already feel the raw emotion about what songs they will pick out."

Melody's POV

"After an hour, the people of Atlanta gathered for this occasion."

Melody: Ok. Kitana, you can start first.

Kitana: I got just the thing.

Melody: Let's begin.

Song: Nobody Not Really (Interlude) (covered by Kitana)

Artist: Alicia Keys

Album: The Diary of Alicia Keys

Who really cares?

When I talk?

What I feel?

What I say?

Nobody, not really

Who wants to take the time to understand?

I would like someone to heal me with some empathy

But I can't find

Nobody, not really

Maybe I'm invisible to the world

Does anyone on the world even think of me

As more than just a hopeless cause

Maybe the world is not my block

My stoop

My life

My dreams

My anything

So, who wants to help?

Momma but she's too tired

Papa but you're not here

I'm alone in a big empty space with

Nobody, not really.

Melody's POV

"This interlude was about not having anyone to guide someone through everyday life. I'm guessing Kitana never had anyone to love her except her family."

Melody: Jill, you're up next. Chris will assist you in this one.

Jill's POV

"Oh man, this reminded me when I played the piano as a child. This is definitely up my alley."

Song: You Are Feat. John Legend (covered by Jill Valentine and Chris Jones)

Artist: Estelle

Album: Shine

Verse 1: Chris

The first time I met you

You were so quiet and cool

You never thought that you would kiss my heart the way you did

All of the sadness in passing

Making me feel like I'm past it

But you feel me in in the sweetest way

Oh I'm so enamored by you

All in my music all you

Do you keep me surfing on the hope that we can be together, are you?

I hope you listen to this

I hope you get to feel this

Because everything is you

Tanya's POV

"Oh my goodness. His voice is amazing."

Chorus: Chris & Jill

Come close to me

Only your love can do me

Every little thing I do you are

Baby you know you're special

I don't care what the rest do

Every little thing I do you are

Verse 2: Jill

If love had a face then it's you

Made for me how did you know

The best type of love who must have led you to hurt me

If there's anything I can do

Let me know I'll be a fool

But don't take advantage cause I will hate to have to leave you

Your touch makes me feel like a woman

Takes me beyond feeling human

When you touch me oh the smell of you

When we're alone it's beautiful

Makes me not want to leave you

Everything is you

Melody's POV

"This is incredible. My dad with Jill. It's so beautiful."

Sheva's POV

"I never knew Jill Valentine could sing. Where have you been, girl?"

Jill: ooh when you're lying next to me

Chris: I can't believe you're next to me

Jill: It's only us at the moment

Chris: No interruption we focus

Jill: Tell you I'm glad I risked it

Chris: God knows I would have missed it

Jill: You're so amazing baby everything you do

Come close to me

Ending chorus

Melody's POV

"I am literally in tears right now. That was so beautiful..."

Tanya's POV

"He portrayed John Legend exceptionally well..."

Melody: Tanya, do your thing, baby.

Jill's POV

"I can't believe I had a duet with Chris. Oh man. Claire is probably crying right now."

Chris's POV

"Singing was one of my personal talents as a kid. A duet with Jill really got it out of me."

Song: Locked Inside (covered by Tanya)

Artist: Janelle Monae

Album: The ArchAndroid (Suites II And III)

I'm locked inside

A land called foolish pride

Where the man is always right

He hates to talk but loves to fight

Is that alright?

On real cold days

He loans us lots of hate

But he says that we must pay

To take it all away

Is that ok?

But I'm asking you will you stay with me

In this land where we are free

And I know it's rough

And you had enough but one day we'll be happy

And when I look at the future I can see danger in its eyes

Hearts of hatred rule the land while love is left aside

Killing plagues the citizens while music slowly dies

And I get frightened, I

See, I get frightened

Oh how, oh how I need you baby

To keep me from going crazy

I really need you baby

Need you to stay 2x

She's quick to fight

For her man but not her rights

Even though its 3005

When will we end this genocide

And that's not right

Her children cry

No food to eat afraid as flies

The color black means it's time to die

And nobody questions why

Cause they're too scared to stop the man

But I'm asking you will you stay with me

In this land where we are free

And I know it's rough

And you've had enough

But one day we'll be happy

When I look into the future

I see danger in its eyes

Babies die before they're born

And no one ever smiles

The writers and the artists, all are paid to tell us lies

To keep us locked inside, they keep us locked inside.

Oh how, oh how I need you baby

To keep me from going crazy

I really need you baby

Need you to stay 2x

I can make a change

I can start a fire

Make me love again

Lord, thank you for desire

And when I look into your pretty eyes I almost want to cry

I think about my life and I don't want to live a life

How I need you baby, I need you by my side

I need you tonight, I need you tonight

Yeah! How I need you baby

See I can't let you go, I need you

On the other side 2x

I love you so and I'll never let you go

On the other side

Melody's POV

"Wow! Not only is Tanya into fashion, but her voice sounded just right! I'm impressed!"

Jade's POV

"I literally cried. That was beautiful."

Melody: Master Raven, show me what you got.

Song: My Everything (covered by Master Raven)

Artist: Monica

Album: The Makings of Me

Verse 1

I ain't never had nothing quite like this

And can't believe a girl done made a come up like this

I ain't never been in love like this before

I ain't never had nobody fit me like this

I can't believe that all of this is happening to me

If I'm dreaming let me sleep

Boy you

You got my back and baby I got yours, you

You got that loving that I would die for

Boy I've been waiting all this time

And living with nothing

But now I got

Chorus

Now I got everything

I got a good man

I'm making wedding plans yeah

The one I took home to Mom and Dad

He stole my heart

Now I got everything

Someone who don't cheat

Somebody who won't me lonely

Even though it took a lifetime to get here

Now I finally i got everything its you

Verse 2

Never had no one ho half on a baby

Someone to do it like I like, can serve me daily

No one ever loved love me like this before

I never had a house feel like a home

I never had a man that was full grown (Like you)

Baby what'd I do to deserve you

I may never know but I know I got you

You got my back and baby I got yours, you

You got that loving that I would die for

Boy I've been waiting all this time

And living with nothing

But now I got you

Chorus

Now that I got you

I never wanna lose you

I love everything you do

Don't wanna live without you

Just what I've been missing

All this love I'm giving

I wouldn't trade it for nothing

My everything is you

Ending chorus

Melody's POV

"YouTube is blowing up like crazy with these girls!"

Melody: I am absolutely amazed, ladies, but as usual, there's only one winner and one loser. Cast your vote now, YouTube!


	98. Melody's Tough Decision

Chris's Angel Fatales

Melody's Tough Decision

Melody: Ok. YouTube seems to have some mixed feelings about the girls' performance. All of you came awfully close. However, we have a winner, and we have a loser. Before I give you the results, this made my decision a lot harder. Because these girls did a incredible job. Let's see the results.

Melody's YouTube results

Kitana: 91%

Jill: 97%

Tanya 96%

Master Raven: 95%

Melody: Ok. First, Kitana. You obviously had the voice, but the interlude was a little short. I wasn't sure if you the chorus or not.

Kitana: I've never heard of that song before. I didn't know if I hit the chorus or not. It's like I was doing a song without a chorus or a hook.

Melody: It's obvious that song wasn't your best choice. I'm sorry.

Kitana: Don't be. I had a lot of fun. I have made and Tanya to rely on for the rest of the competition.

Kitana's POV

"Mortal Kombat has gotten weaker, but Jade and Tanya are the last ones left. I pray that they survived the rest of the way."

Melody: Our winner is Jill Valentine. That song by Estelle where Chris dueted with you really got the viewers on their feet. You, Tanya and Master Raven came dead close to each other. What are your thoughts?

Jill: that duet was something I didn't expect. Chris could've dueted with the others.

Melody: The other songs require one person. So what are your plans?

Jill: I want to be with him on the beach at night. I want to show him what kind of duet I have in mind.

Melody: Better have your best bikini, a tent and a blanket. Because you have a full night with him. Our next challenge will be something new, a bartending challenge. I will need Sheva, Jade, Tanya and Julia. We have 7 more contestants left so tune in tomorrow.


	99. Episode 22

Chris's Angel Fatales

Episode 22

9:34 AM

Melody's POV

"We have 7 girls left. Today, we have a bartending challenge and four girls will try to mix drinks. My dad will take a taste test and if he likes it, that person is the winner. There will be two eliminations for this one."

Melody: Morning, ladies!

All: Morning, Melody!

Melody: Believe it or not, we have a few more episodes left on this show. This next challenge is called the bartending challenge. I need Jade and Tanya of Mortal Kombat, Sheva of Resident Evil and Julia of Tekken. Step up, please. The four of you will be mixing drinks and showing your skills of bartending. There will be two dinners and two losers. Follow me.

Tanya's POV

"I'm extremely nervous. This could be my last shot."

Sheva's POV

"I'm scared that I'm gonna screw this up. I'm pretty sure Tanya and Julia are too."

Julia's POV

"I am confident about this challenge. My mother can drink under the table like there's no tomorrow."

Jade's POV

"I gotta give it my all in this one."

At the bar

Melody: Alright, ladies. Each of you will mix three different drinks: Vodka, champagne and malt liquor. Chris will take a taste test on each one. If he likes it, then the winner will be announced. If he doesn't, that person will be eliminated. Remember, there are two winners and two losers. Good luck.

Melody's POV

"Sheva started first. I have a feeling she may not know what to do so before they began, I showed them how to mix the drinks and other techniques. Sheva started with malt liquor first, with Mike's Hard Lemonade, Jack Daniel's, and some strawberry wine. Jade uses Smirnoff combined with Mike's Hard Lemonade and some Bacardi. Tanya created a mix of Chardonnay, Smirnoff ice and bourbon whiskey. Finally, Julia combined all three with a mix of Bacardi, strawberry wine, and tequila. Each of them created their own versions and ready to serve."

Melody: Ok, ladies. Time to serve. Dad?

Chris: Let it be known, I'm not much of a drinker, but let's see what you got, starting with you, Tanya.

He takes a sip of Tanya's drink.

Chris: Tanya, how is it that you're not bartender? You could be mixing drinks for a living. This is excellent.

Tanya's POV

"To be honest, I never mixed alcohol before, but I didn't think he'd like it. If that's the case, I should try it more often.

Chris tries Jade's drink.

Chris: Jade, I'm a huge fan of Bacardi, but like I said, I don't drink much. You basically made a good combination right here

Julia's drink was next.

Chris: Incredible, Julia! Though I don't see you as a liquor type person.

Julia: My mom kind of drinks a lot.

Chris: Really? Something tells me you picked up on that. Nice work.

Sheva's drink was last.

Chris: I have to say Jack Daniel's is more like a drink to get away from the stresses of everyday life. It's not exactly my type of drink, but Mike's Hard Lemonade is. Nice work.

7:24 PM

Melody: Once again, you girls made my decision more difficult, and considering how many of you left, it's even harder. But I thought about and I'm going to have two winners and losers. Those two losers are... Tanya and Sheva. Ladies, you came so far into the competition. I respect and love you both so much. Sheva, Jack Daniel's isn't exactly my dad's drink, but you did mix it well with Mike's Hard Lemonade and Tanya, I could tell you were scared that this would be your last shot. Unfortunately, it is. You know I respect you both.

Sheva: You need to get to the finale somehow.

Melody: I know. With 5 contestants left, we're getting close. I wish you both the very best.

Tanya's POV

*Jade is the last Mortal Kombat underdog. Reaching the finale will be extremely difficult in the coming days. (Sigh) Sometimes, you need to take one for the team."

Sheva's POV

"The last three dates I had with Chris were astounding. He showed me how a real man loves a woman. Seeing now that Jade is the last Mortal Kombat sister, I have a feeling she'll fight her way to the finale. I got a lot of love and respect for her. Jill is also the last Resident Evil sister. And it's going to become much harder going into the finale."

Melody: Jade, Julia. you two are the winners which means you need to think of what to do with Chris. Come to my office and we can discuss it.

Julia's POV

"Jade wins alongside me! This will be interesting."

Jade's POV

"I can't believe it. I'm getting closer to winning Chris's heart. And knowing that Tanya is gone, I'm the last underdog. This means I need to push ever harder heading to the finale."


	100. One Sweet Day

Chris's Angel Fatales

One Sweet Day

Melody's Office

Melody: Jade, Julia, as you know, we are inching closer to the finale. Jade, what would you and Julia want to do?

Julia: I'd say Jade spend half the day with Chris first.

Jade: I agree. You know, I think a hot nurse role-play...

Melody: I love it already.

Jade: I'll need a nurse outfit first, something sexy.

Julia: My half of the day will is us bike riding in the countryside.

Jade: As a bonus, here's what make it even more interesting, Melody. Julia and I take him to Edenia, into my Chambers. Julia is a amazing woman. I'm sure you're familiar with strap ons.

Julia: I am.

Melody: So, Jade's part is the hot nurse, Julia's parts is the bike riding...

Julia: And we make love against the trees.

Me!ody: and finally, a steamy night in Edenia!

Jade: You got it!

Melody: I'm sold! Tomorrow's challenge is a night one. Since we have 5 contestants left, all of you, Jade, Julia, Jill, Master Raven and... who else do we have? Anyway, this challenge is a unique one. All of you will be hanging above the water of the swimming pool using a iron bar I've already set up over the pool. The challenge is to see who can last the longest. The first that falls is eliminated. The last that remains is the winner.

Jade: This will be good.


	101. A Moment With Jade

Chris's Angel Fatales

A Moment With Jade

As soon as the girls were leaving, Jade looked at Melody. She was saddened.

Jade: Melody? Are you ok?

Melody: I'm sorry, Jade. Since the show started, I made a lot of friends...

Jade: And each one eliminated, I could tell you'd lose your friends. Why is that? I mean, you're the type of girl who has a lot of friends.

Melody: I know... but for some reason, I feel this emptiness. Each girl I eliminate, it hurts even worse.

Jade: You know that we Edenians value friendship beyond all else. You gave us a chance to show your father that we can open him up to pure love. I can understand you want him to feel loved, and that's why I'm still around. I know fierce competition when I see it. The day at the volleyball tournament, your mother attacked you and sued Chris. That lawsuit did not fall through. Then Nina and I got into it. After that, Nina redeemed herself. I spoke to her a couple of days and she thinks about Chris everyday. She's now with Paul Phoenix. Melody, don't think for a moment you lost your friends. Look at your Facebook. It's blowing up with friend requests. Look at your YouTube, Twitter, and Snapchat. They too are blowing up. You see, Melody. You have not lost your friends. They've been with you all this time and will be forever more.

Melody's POV

"Not only is Jade absolutely beautiful, but she is also wise beyond compare. I look at my accounts and I was stunned. I teared up when they showed their love to me."

Melody: Thank you, Jade. Please, have a wonderful time with my dad and Julia, because the finale is coming up and if you manage to survive, I'm sure you will be there.

Jade: I'm not stopping anytime soon, Mel. You can count on that. 😉😘


	102. Episode 23

Chris's Angel Fatales

Episode 23

11:34 AM

Melody: Morning, ladies.

All: Morning, Melody!

Melody: I'm sorry but I'm so used to seeing most of you here. But there are 5 of you left. I want all of you, Jade, Jill, Julia, Ada and Master Raven. Step up, please. This time, no breakfast. Im going to test all five of you. Come with me.

At the swimming pool

Melody: Now, do you see the iron bar above the pool. This is the water hanging challenge. All 5 of you will be hanging from the bar 20 feet above the pool. Step in please. Now, the challenge is to see how long you can hold on above the water. The first person to fall in is the loser. There's one winner and one loser. Let's do it.

Jade's POV

"Strength and stamina are the keys here in this challenge. I'm interested to see if the others can pull this off."

Melody's POV

"The girls are hanging on the iron bar 20 feet above the pool. The person who hangs on the longest after all others fall off is the winner. Here we go."

15 minutes later

Melody's POV

"So far so good. Although I do see Jill losing her grip. She trying to hang on, but the sweat was building up on her fingers. Jade feels more relaxed, as is Julia and Master Raven. Ada is doing ok so far." Uh oh. Jill is losing it. Oh! Jill tried to hold on, but her arms were hurting after almost 20 minutes. Ada lost all her strength and fell in. Jade, Julia and Master Raven are still going strong."

1 hour later

Melody's POV

"Incredible! All three ladies are still in this! But Jade is starting to slip. The water on the bar was making it difficult so she fell in. Her hands look like they're in pain. Master Raven is slipping as is Julia! Only one of them will win this! Look at the intensity being shown here. Julia is straining. Raven tried to hold on but fell in. And we have our winner, Julia!"

Melody: Absolutely amazing. Jill, are you ok?

Jill: I was slipping early on. I...

Melody: I'm sorry.

Jade: Jill, you have spirit, but maybe you haven't had a lot of strength training.

Jill: I should've. My stomach is hurting.

Melody: Let's get some lunch because you are eliminated from the show.

At Taco Bell

Jill: I'm sorry, Melody.

Melody: Jill, you're one of Resident Evil's top dogs. You got nothing to be ashamed of. You pulled off rather nicely.

Master Raven: This challenge tool a toll on us. But Julia, you're on fire.

Julia: But I'm also the sorest.

Melody: I would recommend that you and Chris go to the movies tonight. Tomorrow will be a more relaxing challenge. Strip poker, and all of you are participating. Now, once we come down to two of you, I have a special challenge that I will not reveal until we get there.

Master Raven: Strip poker, eh?

Jade: I like that.

Melody: It's a night challenge. Tomorrow,just have some fun on the beach, shopping, whatever. Jill, you did really well throughout the show.

Jill: This is what I get for not having any strength training with the BSAA. But at least I made it as far as I got. I don't ever give up, despite the circumstances."


	103. Episode 24

Chris's Angel Fatales

Episode 24

8:34 PM the next night

Melody's POV

"Tonight, all 4 beauties will have a nice game of strip poker. Jade has her MK Deception alternate with her pigtails. Julia has her black strapless bra with light green shorts. Master Raven Has a light purple short dress, her hair down and Ada sports her usual red thigh slit dress. They spent the day in the beach, shopping and such."

Melody: Alright, ladies. Meet me in the basement.

At the basement

Melody: Alright, ladies. The object of this game is to try to win with your clothes on. Best two out of three. Any one loses the first round must strip one article of clothes. The person who wins two out of three rounds will earn a date with Chris. Ready?

Melody's POV

"The first round began. This is about trying to stay clothed throughout the game. Ada seems to have a good hand as is Raven. Jade is lacking a good hand but Julia has the best hand. Julia won the first round when Jade folded. Jade took her boots off. Second round begins. This time Jade has the upper hand and Julia folded, stripped her shorts off. Third round, Raven wins and Ada folded, she took off her dress. Fourth round, Ada folded again and Raven wins."

Melody: Well done, Raven. You are the winner. Ada, what happened?"

Ada: I'm not very good at poker. I am sorry.

Melody: You won twice. You should be grateful.

Ada: I am thank you.

Ada's POV

"This challenge was kind of short and it wasn't up to my standards, but regardless, I got as far as I can go. I'm very grateful."

Melody: Another challenge complete after two hours. And another victory for you. Any plans?

Raven: Maybe just a night in the pool. Nothing special.

Melody: Jade, you're still in this as are you, Julia. I need one more challenge before the final. Stay tuned tomorrow for one more challenge before the final challenge this week.


	104. Episode 25

Chris's Angel Fatales

Episode 25

10:44 AM

Melody: Morning ladies

All: Morning Melody

Melody: You're not gonna believe this, but all three of you have one more challenge before the final. Today, each of you will recite a poem for Chris. Just think of the raw emotion that will be on display in this challenge. (Sigh) You've come so far in this show. Now, let's put your poetry to the test.

Melody's POV

"My dad will be thrown by this, I can assure you. After 2 hours, the girls have arrived by the swimming pool. My dad is in the pool, ready to go."

Melody: Ok, ladies. Jade, you can start first.

Jade's Poem

" _I always knew that love would come find me one day_

 _But never did I know that it would be you who was heading my way_

 _You caught me off guard and took me by surprise_

 _But you simply captivated me the same way you do when I look into your eyes_

 _It's true that every good and perfect gift is from above_

 _You were presented to me as a beautifully packaged gift full of honor, talent, intelligence, beauty and love_

 _It isn't finding the perfect person but learning to see an imperfect person perfectly_

 _We all have our flaws but when I view you through my eyes, perfection is all I see_

 _From when you laugh when you're upset, i still love the little things that you do_

 _Especially hearing you laugh and seeing your nose twinkle the same way mine does too_

 _Coming into this relationship has been hard at times but we've made it through_

 _I know as long as we're on this journey together there's nothing that we can't do_

 _Sometimes I wonder if what we have is too good to be true_

 _Too scared to get my heart broken and scared of the thought of losing you_

 _But in the end, I trust in the author and the perfector of what I believe_

 _Because what we ask for Him, we in return shall receive_

 _"Where your treasure is, your heart will be also" is how the saying goes_

 _I may not what tomorrow will bring, for God is the only one who knows_

 _The one thing I do know is that you are my one and only_

 _A treasure in my heart that I want to devote my whole life to completely_

 _I know I don't need to prove my feelings to know they're true_

 _Because what I've known in past doesn't come close to the experience I've shared with you_

 _I've had the experience of being in relationships before_

 _However, this is the first time I've been happy... I couldn't ask for anything more_

 _Its a honor to know I'm yours as you are mine._

 _And I trust God that He'll being us together in His beautiful time_

 _For now, I'll be waiting patiently for that day when we'll be together_

 _That precious_ moment _in time when I'll say, "It's you that I want to be with forever."_

 _God made everything beautiful, precious and new._

 _Just as beautiful and precious as the day will be, when I look into your eyes and say, "I love you."_

Melody's POV

"That was... (Crying) beautiful..."

Jade: Are you ok, Melody?

Melody: You made both me and Chris cry with that beautiful poem. Julia... your turn, sweetheart.

Jade: Lay it on them, girl.

Julia's Poem

 _"Sometimes I wonder how I feel about you_

 _Scared of these feelings because they're new_

 _I catch myself thinking of the best way to share_

 _Hoping you'll return my confession showing you care_

 _And then I catch myself again and drag my thoughts back to reality_

 _I am back in square one, does this just happen to me?_

 _Poems are so stupid, I would never do this_

 _But this is YOU, and you aren't like anyone I ever met_

 _How much longer do I have to write, can I tell you yet?_

 _When I come back from my thoughts I feel more secure_

 _But then I sleep, and the dreams of you occur_

 _The dreams I have of you are so vivid and clear_

 _I feet true feelings inside and that there's nothing to fear_

 _People say dreams gave underlying meanings and not to ignore them_

 _I say we both know what they mean and now I want you to hear_

 _Hear what I am about to say to you, feel it with my body, see it in my face_

 _Hear it in my words and tone when we converse_

 _I love you! I love you more than I ever thought I could_

 _Be with me always and be loved like you should"_

Melody's POV

"Another heartwarming poem. Her and Jade got this one."

Melody: You both got my dad feeling some type of way with your poems. Let's hear Raven's.

Master Raven's Poem

 _"The moment I met you_

 _I knew I was in love_

 _Like a Angel had sent you from up above_

 _The connection we share grows stronger every day_

 _A strong bond that no one can ever take away_

 _I love everything about you, baby_

 _I love you so much and miss you like crazy_

 _You are the one who holds my heart's key_

 _And you know that we are meant to be_

 _You make me feel happy, content, special and free_

 _If I could, I would do anything for you_

 _There's nothing that I would do anything for you_

 _There's nothing that I wouldn't do_

 _Every time you look at me, my hands go clammy, legs go weak_

 _When you laugh and smile_

 _My heart skips a beat_

 _You are my world, you are my everything_

 _My own fairytale, my handsome king_

 _I always have and always will be yours_

 _Until the end of time_

 _I want and need you to be forever mine_

 _You are sexy, funny, sweet, and kind_

 _And you are always in my heart and in my mind_

 _When we are apart, I miss you so much_

 _Your look, your smell, your ways, your touch_

 _Now I've got you and I'll never want anyone new_

 _I promise you, baby, I'll always be true_

 _I cannot wait to settle down in our home_

 _To become your wife and have children of our own_

 _Will be the happiest day of my entire life_

 _You are the light of my life_

 _The air that I breathe_

 _My world would end if were ever to leave_

 _You and I are meant to be_

 _And I know that you are my true soulmate"_

Melody's POV

"(Crying) That's it! These girls really got me! They got my dad crying too."

Melody: (crying) You girls really bring out the emotion in your poems. You just made my decision a lot more easier.

Chris: Before you make the decision, Melody, I have to say I am really touched. The three of you poured your heart and soul into your poems. That just shows you're real serious. Melody?

Melody: You three... are the winners, damn it! I'm done eliminating. You are all going to the finale.

Chris: Wow...

Melody: I'm sick of the eliminations. I know you want at least one woman in your life, but Jade, Julia, and Raven already won my heart.

Chris: This is big. You ladies have busted your asses to get here, but I never thought you'd earn my daughter's heart. And to be honest, I agree with her. I only wanted one woman in my life, but your poems changed everything. Jade, you gave me a night of incredible passion in my office at the club. I guess they call you the second for a reason. I'm turned on by a woman's personality, not just her body. Since you start here with your team, a lot of people believed that you were the top dog to win this. Look how far you've come. You've treated my daughter with love and respect. She needs a role model, and I think you were inspired by it. That's why you're here, Jade. You pushed yourself continuously to get here. You kept your cool when Nina attacked you. So yes, I agree with Melody. And Julia? I understand that in our first date, you never experienced any kind of passion with someone. Your love of nature made me want to learn more about you. Like Jade, you persevered. And recently, you started picking up momentum and a few recent challenges. That tells you're in it for a long haul. And guess what? You are too the winner of this challenge. Master Raven, you hit me the hardest with your poem. Considering the loss of your fiance, I knew you needed love in your life. As beautiful as you are, I couldn't deny my feelings for you, or Jade, since I took you both to Jamaica, you both gave me the most amazing experience ever. And on that note, my daughter's decision stands. All three of you are the winners! No more eliminations. Jade, return to Edenia and let them know of your victory, but first...

Jade: I know what you're going to say. Master Raven and I love you so much. I love this woman as well. She became my new best friend. And Julia, as a lover on nature, you already earned my respect. But you've yet to earn my love. Us Edenians would love to accept you both, because, Julia, Edenia also pioneers nature as well, and you, Raven, you suffered a tragic loss. Chris was the only man to give you such exquisite passion. We both returned the favor in Jamaica.

Master Raven: That's not going to change, Jade. You and I are different in many ways, but it feels like I have a powerful connection with you. And you, Julia, I endeavor to learn about you. And since we're all winners here, and seeing as how touched Chris was with our poetry. I think we owe it him how much we love him, and Julia, you wouldn't mind having a double dose of chocolate in your life, do you?

Julia: Not at all, Raven. I'm just so happy that Chris chose us as the winners.

Melody: Then you three prepare for the finale. As of this moment, all of the challenges are completed. You three have come on top. So the finale will feature every contestant that was eliminated. It will serve as a ceremony. Tonight, I want you three to show this man, my loving father, your deepest love you can give him. You all earned his love. Congratulations.

Jade: Thank you, Melody. I will return to Edenia and let them know.

The portal opened and Jade left for Edenia, but not without blowing a kiss to Chris and the winners.

Melody: Dad? I set up this show to help you find love, and I can't believe these three were the winners. I'm really glad I'm not eliminating them. So what do you think?

Chris: You did all this... for me?

Melody: Yes, dad. I want you to be happy.

Chris: Julia, Raven, you gotta give my daughter props. I was miserable with my ex-wife, and now, I have you three. I feel a whole lot better.

Master Raven: As do I, Chris. You deserve better. Your gorgeous daughter deserves better.

Melody: Guys, YouTube is blowing up! All three of you are the talk of the Town now.

Julia: Is that a good thing?

Melody: Twitter, Facebook, Snapchat, they approve! They love all three of you!

Master Raven: Well, Melody. You have your role models, sweetheart.

Melody: I couldn't be happier...


	105. Jade's Announcement

Chris's Angel Fatales

Special: Jade's Announcement

Jade's POV

"I was so happy that me, Julia and Master Raven were the winners. I needed to tell my family of this."

Sindel: What? You succeeded!

Jade: Yes, your highness. Not just me, but Julia and Master Raven as well.

Tanya: So it is true all along. You were the favorite to win this. And thanks to you, Chris will have a choice. He can marry one of us or he can have all of us. Your victory made this possible, Jade, but the addition of Julia and Master Raven just made it much sweeter.

Jade: I might also want to ask him if he wishes to bear children with us.

Sindel: I cannot bear children, Jade. Since my resurrection, Shao Kahn cursed me. I refused to bear a child to such a tyrant! That is why I abandoned my reproduction system.

Jade: That's horrible.

Tanya: To be honest, Jade, I really did enjoy having sex with Chris. I have not forgotten the night I had with him after the incident between you and Nina. I wanted to be with him and get him through the night.

Kitana: Because of Jade's victory, you can expect more nights with him, Tanya.

Jade: As will you and the queen, Kitana. We would like to cater to him. Julia wants to discover the nature of Edenia. Her research would be fascinating. But the one woman I'm more concerned with is Master Raven. She lost her beloved fiance. Because of that, she gave up on love. Until Melody created her show and earned her a shot at love again. Her poem... (Crying) was so powerful... Melody made her decision to keep all of us! We earned her love, and your highness, I love Melody... She's the sweetest girl I ever met. She created her show in order to help Chris find love. After so many challenges, she kept all three of us. And Tanya, you, kitana and our beloved queen, I'm going to make sure that his time here will be a more pleasant one. You're going to have a lot of hot nights with him. But I do not recommend him living here, because I don't want Melody away from her boyfriend. And, we need to show Melody how much we love her as well. She's our beloved host, who gave us a chance to open our hearts to him. Julia and Master Raven? They too will get a heavy dose of Edenian love. I love Master Raven. It was Melody who gave her a chance to love again. Since then, there was a strong, deep connection between the two. I've seen that connection. I can feel her pain. And Chris healed her with his love, but I feel that closure is in order. Only then, will she be happy again.

Sindel: Her story saddened me.

Tanya: You can rest assured that she will be loved by us. She's a wonderful addition to us. Julia is quite interesting, though she had been on the roll recently. She's more than welcome here in Edenia.

Jade: There is love everywhere. I want Chris to feel it, not just from me, but from you as well. He needs this. We will cater to him the best we can and give Melody our deepest love as well.

Sindel: Do one of you plan on marrying him?

Jade: He has all three of us. I don't think marriage is necessary. He already earned our love, your highness, but I'm more than happy to marry him, as will Julia and Master Raven. Don't forget. We all love him. We all love that sweet Melody as well. The finale is coming up. We must prepare for Earthrealm.


	106. Julia Informs Her Mother

Chris's Angel Fatales

Special: Julia Informs Her Mother

Julia's POV

"Melody requested that i return home to Arizona and tell my mother the good news. I found her ready to go mountain climbing."

Julia: Mother!

Michelle: Julia! What happened?

Julia: I did it! I won the challenge with Jade and Master Raven!

Michelle:You're going to the finale?

Julia: Yes.

Michelle: Any more challenges?

Julia: No. In fact, Melody sent me here to inform of our victory.

Michelle: My daughter has done it! What will you you do with him?

Julia: I'm not sure yet. Melody wants to discuss this with me, Jade Master Raven.

Michelle: I knew Jade was a common favorite. Such a sweet girl. And raven, having lost her beloved fiance... such a tragedy.

Julia: Will you be at the finale?

Michelle:An opportunity I cannot pass up. Come. It's rock climbing time!

Julia's POV

"Rick climbing was one of our greatest hobbies as mother and daughter. I've gotten a lot better. Maybe it was Chris who gave me the motivation to keep pushing. I've won a few challenges most recently. And every bit of social media had been talking about it like crazy. I really can't wait for the finale."


	107. The Discussion 2

Chris's Angel Fatales

The Discussion

12:27 PM

Melody's office

Melody: Ok, ladies. The finale is tonight. Everyone that was eliminated will be here. Master Raven, do you plan on marrying my father?

Master Raven: Melody, I would be honored to take your father's hand in marriage, but I'd say we enjoy what we have and not rush into things.

Jade: I agree. I spoke to Queen Sindel with kitana and Tanya. They would like to cater to him and offer their deepest love to him. I also wonder if he plans to bear children with us.

Julia: That is a lot of pressure, Jade. Us having his children. We don't want to overwhelm him.

Melody: Julia's right. Too much stress. I think one of you should bear his children. But first, before he goes that far, I would like him to enjoy each of you. You three have earned it.

Julia: Let's not forget about you, Melody. You have love all around you as well.

Jade: You remember what Tanya and I did with you and Master Raven after our flight from New Zealand?

Melody: How can I forget? Pure chocolate all around.

Jade: You, Melody, are gonna get a lot more than that. We know your boyfriend loves you, but we will not take you away from him. No. We love you just the way you are, sweetheart.

Master Raven: You're our beloved host for a reason. You gave us a chance to earn your father's heart, and yours as well.

Julia: Melody, you needed a role model. But now you have three.

Melody: You ladies are so awesome! I love you all! That's why I chose not to eliminate you. I need more than role models. But I have best friends who I want to share my love with.

Jade: Which is why we want to enjoy your father before we decide to marry him, and we are, just not right now. He wants love in his life. He has us, and not only us, but Kitana, Tanya, and the queen herself. Think about it. We're going to have all kinds of fun with you two.

Master Raven: From this point on, we will refer to you as "Madam" Melody.

Melody: (sultry) I like that.

Julia: I wouldn't mind tasting your chocolate as well.

Melody: Trust me, Julia. You better have your sweet tooth ready, because after the finale, I want to see all three of you in action with Chris. Take turns with him, don't attack him all at once. I want to see the love you give him.

Master Raven: We will be honored, Melody. I have a request.

Melody: Name it.

Master Raven: I'm going to visit Gerald's grave. I would be grateful if you all would come along.

Jade: Absolutely, Raven. You suffered a tragedy. We will be there to support you.

Melody: Yes. This time, you'll be marrying my father. He doesn't want to replace Gerald, but you've already allowed him to give you the love you've longed for since then. You and Jade became best friends. He took you both to Jamaica and you gave him great passion. Which is why I want you three to keep giving him the love he needs. You have my full support.

Master Raven:Thank you, Melody.

Melody: No need, baby. Would you ladies like to come to the beach? I'll bring my dad with me.

Julia: Of course.

Jade: I endeavor to get close to him.

Master Raven: As do I.

Melody: Have your bikinis ready. Show that man your everlasting love.

Jade's POV

"Melody just gave us a chance to get close to Chris. The finale is going to be fantastic, but the after-party is where things get really hot."

Melody: One more thing, Jade. In the morning, I would like you to take me and my dad to Edenia. I know the ladies would love to cater to him, but I want to see all four of you in action with him as well, but one at a time. We plan on staying there for a few days.

Jade: Of course, Melody. It is my hope that he is prepared for us. And you as well. They want you too.

Melody: Really? Tell them to bring it.

Master Raven: While you're there, Julia and I will have our day together, and we will visit Edenia the next day. Julia wants to discover your realm's exquisite beauty.

Jade: Is this settled, Melody?

Melody: We are settled. Let's get some lunch and we will head to the beach. When we get back, the girls should be there for the finale.

Julia: Let's do it!


	108. The Finale

Chris's Angel Fatales

The Finale

7:45 PM

Melody's POV

"This is it! The finale! Everyone that was eliminated from the show will be there. Tonight, afterward, Ade, Julia and Master Raven, the winners of the final challenge, I want them to give my dad the deepest love imaginable."

List of eliminated competitors

Mortal Kombat: Tanya, Sindel, Sonya, (Removed) Cassie (Removed) Kitana, Li Mei

Street Fighter: Cammy, C. Viper, Chun Li, Juri, Rainbow Mika, Rose

Tekken: Nina Williams, Anna Williams, Katarina Alves, Christie Montiero

Resident Evil: Sheva Alomar, Jill Valentine, Ada Wong, Claire Redfield, Rebecca Chambers

Dead or Alive: Kasumi, Ayane, Momiji, Tina Armstrong, Lei Fang, Mila, Lisa Hamilton

Melody: Evening, ladies!

All: Evening, Melody!

Melody: First, I want to welcome you all back for the finale. I have invited a few guests for this occasion. Before I get to that, I want all of you to know that it was a real honor having you all here. To be honest, most of you became my friends. I've never felt happier, until I eliminated all of you. Last night, I cried, because it hurts Everytime I eliminate someone, that's when this pain started developing. I respect every single one of you, even those who have attacked me and some others. All in all, it brings me so much pleasure to have you all here again. Now, let me introduce to you our special guests. Charles?

The first female is wearing her Zero Suit.

Melody: This is Samus Aran of Metroid. A while back, she wanted to visit us and help with the finale. Our second guest...

A woman with large orange fiery hair arrived from the sky.

Melody: This is Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran aka Starfire.

A young purple-haired female arrives.

Melody: Our final guest is Menat, the fortune teller from Egypt. Tonight, these three guests will introduce the winners of the show. They have the winners in their respective corners. Starfire, are you ready?

Starfire: Ready.

Melody: Reveal your winner!

Starfire opened a door from a limo and out comes Jade in her MK Deception alternate. Everyone cheered. Jade was all smiles.

Melody: Menat?

Menat followed suit on another limo and out comes Julia Chang in a short black skirt. Samus opens the door on the last limo and Master Raven comes out with her hair down, wearing her blue evening dress. Everyone cheered and clapped for the winners.

Melody: You ladies are so awesome. In fact, all of you can stay for the night here, even the guests. Enjoy yourselves! However, I want Jade, Julia and Master Raven to come with me. Your destiny awaits.

The winners followed Melody to the living room where and Jamal were sitting. Melody sits on Jamal's lap.

Melody: Now, my winners. My dad, Jamal and myself have something special planned. Jamal?

Jamal: Check this out, ladies. My man here has planned a trip to Arizona for 3 days, as well as Miami for 2 weeks. As far as me and my lady, we have a planned trip as well to the Bahamas, but before that, Melody, I love you so much. We will have bumps on the road to happiness, but that road starts tonight. Would you do the honor of being my wife?

Melody's POV

"Jamal asked me to marry him!"

Jade's POV

"Jamal proposed to Melody. This is a big shocker!"

Julia's POV

"My heart jumped when Jamal proposed to Melody. What would Chris think?"

Master Raven's POV

"Our loving host... (Cries) I really hope she says yes."

Melody: Jamal... Yes! I will!

Chris's POV

"Wow! My daughter getting married! Oh man... "

Melody: Dad, thank you.

Chris: For what, babe?

Melody: For introducing this wonderful man to me. You have three beautiful ladies with you. And we have our vacations coming up!

Chris::That's right! This is big!

Jamal:I know, right? But look, dawg, I love this woman. She's my heart and soul. With your permission, I'd like to take your daughter as my wife. You said it yourself she needed love in her life.

Chris: Absolutely. All I ask is that you treat her with love and care. I know you do that already. I figured a trip to the Bahamas is something you two need. And Melody... (Tearing up)

Melody:No, dad. I'm not leaving your side. We have this wonderful mansion. As lovers, we can make this happen.

Julia: Should we tell the others?

Melody: Let's go.

Thru see the girls in the swimming pool, chilling on the outside tables reminiscing about the show.

Melody: Ladies, I have a announcement. Jamal and I are getting married!

Everyone was shocked.

Tanya::Are you serious?

Melody: Yes I am. Within a year's time, I will be his loving wife. And all of you are invited to the wedding!

Nina: This is huge news! How did Chris take it?

Melody: He gave us a 3-day vacation to the Bahamas.

Christie: Wow! Out host getting married.

Melody: It's like a dream come true.

Melody's POV via YouTube

"The finale is now over. The ladies are staying at their respective penthouses. Chris and his lovely winners have a steamy night ahead of them. And me, so did I! 😉 Thank you all for watching. It's been a wild ride. I'm Melody Jones, post comments down below and let me know what you think. Until then, I'm out."

The End


End file.
